


Two Sides // D. Gray-Man

by AldaLevina



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, D.Gray-Man Manga, D.Gray-man - Freeform, D.Gray-man Hallow, D.Gray-man anime, D.Gray-man characters, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Otome - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Reverse Harem, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 73,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina
Summary: Reader's past has followed her without even she realize it. Her journey to become an Exorcist become up and down challange for her when there's a lot of eyes locking on her.Which path will she choose?⚠STILL WIP AND I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS, SORRY⚠
Relationships: Allen Walker/Reader, Arystar Krory/Reader, Bak Chang/Reader, Cross Marian/Reader, Jasdevi (D.Gray-man)/Reader, Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Reader, Komui Lee/Reader, Lavi (D.Gray-man)/Reader, Lenalee Lee/Reader, Nea D. Campbell/Reader, Noah Family (D.Gray-man)/Reader, Reever Wenham/Reader, Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl/Reader, Tyki Mikk/Reader, Wisely Kamelot/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82





	1. The Start Journey

“…are we there yet?”

“no, not yet”

“how long have we been here in this train?”

“…two hours to be exact. The trip form India really far away, we have no choice to take on a train and counting on Tim Canpy” then a golden orb coming out from a bag “hello there, Tim Canpy. Did you have a nice nap?”

The golden orb fly onto the girl’s palm as it snuggled into it “…Tim Canpy only want to be spoiled by you” the bout with white hair pouted as he look at the golden orb snuggled comfortably in the girl’s palms.

“that’s not true, Allen. Tim Canpy did the same to Master”

“yeah right, that perverted Master and his perverted orb ball”

Suddenly Tim Canpy flew straight to Allen’s face and scratches it “aw aw! Cut it out, Tim Canpy! (y/n), give me a hand here!” beg Allen, while (y/n) only laughs by their silliness.

Allen and (y/n) are on their way to the Headquarters of the _Black Order_ , which is where they will become _Exorcist_ to destroy _Akuma._ These Akuma are created by Earl Millenium, the enemy of Exorcists. He can turn humans into Akuma and use them to kill more humans. Their Master, Cross Marian ordered both of his apprentice to go to the HQ together.

Finally, their train travel end and they arrived at the station in some town. Allen stretched his limbs and asked (y/n) where to go next. She suggested they should find a place to stay since already nighttime. So they decided to walk around the town to find an inn. While looking, out of nowhere a creature jump out and caught Tim Canpy from Allen’s shoulder “Allen, that cat just got Tim Canpy!” (y/n) warns. Allen quickly followed the cat along with (y/n), they can’t lose Tim Canpy since it’s the only way knows the way to the HQ.

They followed the cat until it runs inside an abandoned church. Allen walked in first while (y/n) followed him behind. When they look around the church, everything is pretty dark and only moonlight from the window that gives some source of light. They didn’t find the cat on the first floor so they went to the second floor. Allen tries to make cat-call noises but no luck “what should we do? Tim Canpy could be eaten by the cat right now” (y/n) said with worry tone.

“I guess his shape kinds tempting for cats to be chewable…” Allen sweat-dropped.

They keep walking and calling for the cat until they heard bunch of noises “did you hear that?” ask Allen. (y/n) nodded, she heard the noise too. They wondered what noises is that, the noise was coming right in front of them and getting closer. A big group of bats appeared and pass through them, alas the bats caught Allen and drag him away. “Allen!!” (y/n) tried to chase after him, but Allen told her to keep looking for Tim Canpy and catch up later. (y/n) worried about Allen, but she need to continue finding Tim Canpy.

(y/n) have been searching for while, but there’s still no sign of the cat. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud from another room and quickly went there. She thought maybe it could be the cat, but when she arrived at the room she saw a police woman hand cuffed Allen, the cat they’re looking for was there too “…who are you?” ask (y/n). “I was about to ask the same thing. Is she friend of yours?” the police woman ask Allen.

“well, yeah” Allen replies.

“then I have no choice to hand cuffed you as well”

“what?!” (y/n) gasped.

The police woman hand cuffed (y/n) together with Allen so they couldn’t escaped. The police woman asked both of them why were they in the church. Allen explained that they’re only travelers and looking for a cat. (y/n) added that the cat got their important item. But from the police’s expression, she looks like she didn’t buy any of their explanations “it was our Master’s, so we couldn’t afford to lose it!” Allen said.

“your Master? Well, where is he then?”

“well… uh… he disappeared in India…”

“I-It’s true!” (y/n) said.

The police suspicious increased the more they explains “I’m going to get my partner, so you both stay right here” she order.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream from below. The police confused, she swore that she heard a weird gun shot noise right before the scream. Allen and (y/n) look at each other, they exactly know what makes those gun noises “you two stay here!” said the police woman and leaving them in the room.

“…we need to get out of here too or she’ll be killed too” warn Allen.

(y/n) nodded as they get up and run to downstairs while still being hand-cuffed together with Allen.

When they arrived, the room filled with smoke. (y/n) took a sniff “this is poison gas from _Akuma”_ she warns. Allen look around the hall until she spotted the police woman that having difficulty to breath because of the smoke. They quickly went to the police’s side and (y/n) covered her nose with handkerchief “be careful. The gas from the corpse is toxic.” Said Allen as they look at body start disgranting into ashes as it spreads around room.

“…he was killed by _Akuma”_ (y/n) add.

“Aku…ma…” the police slowly closed her eyes and fainted.

“we should take her to the police station. Did you get the cat?” ask Allen.

(y/n) nodded and showed the cat is curled inside her coat. Allen picked the police officer in his arms as they get away from the church before the poison gas affected them too.

After searching for the police station nearby, they asked the officers to help the police woman. But the officers are suspected them too since they also being hand-cuffed together and at the crime scene as well. In the end, the police officers interrogated them in different room and asked them what happened at the church. (y/n) tried to convince them that they’re innocence, but the police officer didn’t believe everything she said.

“alright, missy. You’re very cute and all, but you don’t have evidence that both of you out of the case. Looking at you two hand-cuffed together coming from that church is already strong enough that you two has something to do with the case”

“I’m sorry, but we can’t let you two go just yet. We do still need more information” he adds.

(y/n) sigh in disappointment and look down _‘It’s up to you now, Allen…’_ she thought, hoping Allen could convince the police officers.

Meanwhile in Allen’s interrogation room, Allen doing his best to convince them but none of his explanations taken seriously by them. The one interrogate him is a detective chief there, he read Allen’s biodata “name’s Allen Walker. No address. Nationality unknown. And he’s a minor”

Then he look at another page with (y/n)’s biodata there “name’s (y/n) Deifilia. No address. Nationality unknown. A major too.” Then he look at (y/n)’s picture closely “oh, a cutie one too. Why didn’t you put me in the same room as her?!” the detective complains to one of his subordinates.

Allen slammed his hand on the table “please don’t” Allen warn, although he’s smiling he’s giving threatening aura at the detective as he feels shivers. Then the detective clear his throat and keep accusing Allen as suspects for what happened at the church.

“why am I being interrogated?! All I do was bring the unconscious officer with my friend to the station!” Allen claims.

“you were at the church! That makes you and that girl suspects! Plus, look at your hand! It’s red from blood!” the detective grabbed Allen’s arm and removed his left glove.

Everyone eyes widened when they saw Allen’s hand “what is this? Aren’t you in pain from embedding a cross in your hand?! We’ve got a lunatic on our hands! And I bet your girlfriend is crazy as you are!” said the detective in horror.

Allen didn’t mind everyone afraid of his left hand, but he could feels his blood-boiled if someone mocking (y/n). then someone else entered the room, the police woman from before walked in “excuse me! I was with him until the incident occurred” she stated.

Then another officer whispered at the detective’s ear, he said that there’s no weapon matched for the murderer’s weapon. The detective getting more frustatd because of the case getting no where. He scolded the police woman for fainted at the crime scene.

“the suspect is Akuma” Allen raise his hand as everyone turned their attention to him “me and my friend come cross them often due to our, um… situation. And sad to say, the more it _kills_ the more it evolves and grows powerful. It will continue to kill, if we don’t stop it soon, it’ll become more difficult to destroy” Allen warns.

Then he showed his left red hand “this cross is an anti-akuma weapon. Have you ever heard of Exorcist? They specialize in destroying Akuma”

Everyone went silent after Allen’s explanation “an Exorcist? What the hell is that?” said the detective “I’m going back to the crime scene. Officer Moa, take him and that girl back to your house and keep an eye on them” he ordered.

Both of them sighed as they kicked out from the room. After that they went to (y/n)’s interrogation room to pick her up. When she’s also finally out from the room she went to Allen’s side “…they didn’t listen, aren’t they?” (y/n) ask. Allen only shakes his head as they sighed in disappointment together. Then (y/n) noticed the police woman from before “oh, you’re that police lady. How’re you feeling now?” she ask.

For a moment, it looks like Mor surprised a little “I’m fine. Thank you for getting me out of there. I’m Mor by the way, I’ve been assigned to keep an eye on you two”

“verywell, Mor-san” (y/n) nodded.

After Mor grabbed her stuff, she guided them to her house. Unfortunately, Allen and (y/n) being handcuffed together again. When they’re at home, Mor said she wanted to check up on her sick brother and told them to go to the guest room. While they’re waiting in guest room, (y/n) look around and she could feel Akuma’s presence in the house and somewhere nearby. Allen noticed her behavior “the Akuma?” he ask, (y/n) nodded.

“they must be at that church” Allen said as he looking at church from the window, the church just right in front of them. Allen trying to think of something while petted the cat they caught from before on his shoulder.

“I don’t think not just the church, Allen”

Then Allen dragged (y/n) as he trying to sneak out from the room. She warned him that he’s going to get them in trouble, but Allen said he just can’t let the police officers went to the church while Akuma still in there. Suddenly, the cat start rampaging and knocked Allen down along with (y/n) since they’re still being hand-cuffed together.

“you two were planning to go to the church, weren’t you?” Mor appeared behind them and crossed her arms as she glare at them.

“just a little bit!” Allen begged.

“absolutely not!” Mor scolded and dragged them back to the guest room.

After dragged Allen and (y/n) back to the guest room, Mor sigh and sit on the couch. She’s still thinking about what happened at the church while Allen and (y/n) looking at the church from the window. “do you guys honestly think the suspect is a demon (Akuma)?” Mor asked “but demons are mythical beings that were created as a way to explain illness and people’s misfortunes during ancient times. they only exist in our heads, not reality. I don’t believe in curses and demons. I hate that kind of stuff”

Allen and (y/n) look at each other “um… the Akuma I’m talking about isn’t that kind of demon” Allen said.

“Akuma is a weapon from the dark side, created to prey on humans.” (y/n) continue “Akuma is an actual weapon, that’s what Akuma is. They normally look like humans, so it’s hard to spot them among people, but—“

Suddenly, a male who assumed to be Mor’s brother went in with his wheelchair. Mor quickly went to his side and asked what’s wrong.

Allen and (y/n) widened their eyes went they saw Mor’s brother as he’s start to shaking and mumbling something **_“I… I’m… hungry… let me kill you”_** he said with dark tone.

“huh?” Mor look at her brother with confused look.

Then Mor’s brother start transforming into something that human can’t recognize, Allen and (y/n) know exactly that her brother is Akuma. “brother…?” Mor called his brother, but the Akuma didn’t respond and pulled out its guns.

“Mor-san!” (y/n) called her as the police woman only froze by her brother another appearance.

The Akuma start shooting around the room randomly. Before one of its bullet hit Mor, Allen and (y/n) quickly protected Mor as the bullet throws them outside the house.


	2. Abandoned Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC bio :  
> \- Name : (y/n) Deifilia  
> \- Origin : Unknown  
> \- Age : 17 years old
> 
> A young Exorcist who's also an Parasyte-type user on both of her arms. She could create blades attached on both of her arms. Her fighting skill is more stronger than Allen. They've been practicing together with Cross. A little protective around Allen, always thought of him as her little brother. Slowly the thought changes through the story by Allen's affection, and the people attracted to her.

Allen, (y/n), and Mor got thrown outside the house to the church next to it because of the Akuma inside Mor’s house start rampaging and destroying everything. Allen and (y/n) coughed in pain when they got hit to the ground pretty hard. Mor opened her eyes and realized that the two of them are protecting her from Akuma’s bullet that’s in Allen’s head. It looks like he caught the bullet before it hits Mor “you caught the bullet?” Mor ask.

“don’t touch it. It’s a bullet from the Akuma” he warns.

(y/n) explains that the bullet contains poisonous virus that if its opponent get touched by it, the virus will spread rapidly through the body until it dissolve and crumbled into pieces “just like this cat…”

She showed Mor the cat from before. Unfortunately, it got contacted with one of Akuma’s bullet as its body start dissolving into pieces and turned into ash “I’m sorry… I couldn’t save you” (y/n) apologize as she shed tears.

“(y/n)…” Allen feel sorry that he couldn’t save the cat either.

Mor widened her eyes after she saw the cat crumbled into pieces “what happened to my brother, Marc?” Mor asked Allen and (y/n).

(y/n) wiped her tears and turned to her “Mor-san, an Akuma camouflages itself in our world by _wearing_ a human corpse. That’s… not Marc-san anymore…”

“that thing killed your brother and begun wearing his skin. It’s an Akuma” Allen adds.

“My brother… was murdered?” Mor froze by the explanation.

Then (y/n) warned them that she can _feel_ Akuma’s presence inside the church until they heard familiar voice inside the same room as them. it was the detective along with some of his officers behind him. at the same time, the Akuma from earlier appeared and noticed the officers as they aimed their guns at it. Allen warned them that normal guns are useless against Akuma.

The Akuma start shooting at the police officers too and turned their body into pieces. Mor widened her eyes in horror as she watch her work friends turned into ashes “you monster! Why did you kill them?! why?!” she shout out with anger mixed with sadness.

“words are useless, Mor. They do not wish to do this… they are programmed to evolve as weapons” Allen said.

“but they’re just killing machine!!”

“you’re wrong. An Akuma is a living weapon wuth a soul embedded in it” Allen told her that there’s a soul trapped inside the Akuma and trapped in it. The soul filled with pain and frustration that become the energy source.

“even that Akuma… had a soul in it, Mor-san” (y/n) said.

Allen said that inside that Akuma has a soul deeply connected with Marc, that’s why _her_ soul trapped inside the Akuma. When a tragedy happens, the _Maker_ appears and create a Akuma. He assumed a tragedy has happened to Marc that makes him and the soul inside it into Akuma.

Mor remember something, the day when Marc loses his wife, her sister Claire. She look at the Akuma “that can’t be… that’s my sister? That’s really my sister Claire?!”

(y/n) holding on Mor’s shaking shoulders “…shall I do it?” she ask Allen.

“no, I’ll do it” Allen get up on his feet and activated his left arm as it turned and take shape into big hand with claws in its fingers . (y/n) use her strength to crack apart the handcuffs and free them both _“Cross of God inhabitated my body… lend my power to destroy the darkness now”_

_“bring Salvation… to this unfortunate Akuma’s soul”_

Allen runs forward and stabbed the Akuma right in the middle with his left arm “I’m sorry… I know it hurts, but… you’ll be able rest soon. Please rest in piece… Mrs. Claire” he said to the Akuma.

He use his left arm to destroy the Akuma’s body and free the soul in it. Mor’s sister, Claire finally free from Akuma’s body as she smiled happily to Allen.

Mor cried as she felt glad to see her sister finally able to rest in piece while (y/n)’s holding her to ease her.

After calming down, the three of them sat side by side while Mor pulling her legs together to her face “I wonder… if they were both able to go to heave? Sis… and my brother Marc” said Mor. Allen and (y/n) smiled to her “I’m sure they did” Allen replies, slowly he reach (y/n)’s hand and gently holds it. (y/n) look at Allen’s hand and smiled to it as she lay her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth against her palm.

After the incident, Mor offered hospitality to them. But they refused and say they need to continue their journey. They say good bye to each other and leave the town. (y/n) said to go to the next town they need a ride, then they found a travelling circus and asked for a ride there. Thankfully, they’re kindly accept to give them a ride.

The travel was pretty far, but they’re already arrived at the next town the next morning “Tim Canpy, don’t fly too far. We don’t want to lose you again” (y/n) called as Tim Canpy returned to her laps and snuggled into it. “darn orb, you should stayed in that cat’s stomach a little longer” Allen protest, then Tim Canpy start to scratch his face again and (y/n) chuckled by it.

“what? A cat ate it? I’m surprised it lived” said one of the clowns.

“it flew out of the cat’s grave” (y/n) explained.

It looks like the clown confused by (y/n)’s statement, but then another entertainer pushed the close aside “did you come to England to sight-see, Mr and Mrs. Traveler?”

“no, not really” Allen finally get off Tim Canpy from his face “we come to introduce ourselves to the people at the Exorcist Headquarters”

While still on their way, the clown informed them that the town still little far away. (y/n) thanked them for the information as they go back inside the carriage. Allen yawned and stretched his limbs up “you must be tired from last night. Here, go take a nap” (y/n) patted her thighs. Allen quickly lay his head on her laps as she start caressed his head. He sigh and relaxed because of her gentle touch. Slowly, Allen closed her eyes and fell asleep while Tim Canpy also joined to take a nap.

“oh, what’s this? Is your boyfriend taking a nap?” a female circus entertainer appeared.

(y/n) chukled “he’s not my boyfriend. We just grew up together for pretty long time”

“ooh! Childhood love story! I love these things! Tell me more!” the female entertainer keep pestering (y/n), but she told her that there’s nothing going on between her and Allen.

When the female entertainer finally leave (y/n) alone, Allen start mumbling and his face looks pale. (y/n) look at him with worried look “Allen?” she called. Suddenly, Allen open his eyes and gasped as he panted heavily “what’s wrong? Bad dream?” she ask in concern. Allen nodded and wiped his sweat off his forehead, he said he’s having a bad dream about Cross Marian. (y/n) ask what’s the dream about.

Allen hesitated for a moment “…I saw you married with Master and far away from my grasp, that’s all I remember”

(y/n) blinks and stare at Allen, she didn’t expect that kind answer. Then (y/n) start laughing “you’re so funny, Allen!”

Allen protest and scolded her for laughing at him. Deep inside, he really didn’t want to let go (y/n) yet. He’s too deeply care for her.

While still on the town’s street, suddenly they heard a scream about Akuma around the alley. They thanked the circus entertainer and quickly jump off the carriage, running as fast as they can to source of the scream. When they turned into the alley, they saw a bunch of group of adults with a kid. Allen ask where’s the Akuma, but the adults said that there’s no Akuma and pointed at the kid for screaming such nonsense.

“look what you do, John! This is what you get for screaming that you’re getting killed!” scold one of the adult and hit the kid on the head.

“ouch!” the kid named John groaned in pain.

“sorry, I was just one of his pranks. He gets his kicks by telling adults that he saw demons and what not” explain one of the adults.

“I’m not playing around, you idiots! There’s Akuma for real!” John trying to convince everyone that he did saw Akuma.

(y/n) noticed the homeless person standing behind him “Allen” she called, Allen nodded and step forward.

“I’m telling the truth! This homeless guy was just killed by a though-looking guy wearing a hat. Then the AKuma skeleton entered his body and—“

“sorry, it’s nothing” the homeless man quickly covered John’s mouth “he begged me to play with him, but he kind of overdid it”

“ngg--?!” John widened his eyes and seems shocked by the homeless man explanation.

The adults walked away after hearing the homeless man explanation, they thought the homeless man was the one telling the truth. When the adults finally leave, the homeless man glared down at John with cold look.

“you can’t deceive us” Allen appeared behind him and sliced him in half, revealing its Akuma skeleton “you’re an Akuma” the homeless got defeated and destroyed by Allen’s anti-akuma weapon.

John stare at Allen and his anti-akuma weapon “you’re… John, correct? You seem to know a lot about the Akuma, who are you?” Allen asked the boy.

“eeeeek!!” John quickly jumped straight to Allen and tackle him down “you’re an Exorcist? I’ve never seen one before! Was that an anti-akuma weapon?! Can I take good look—huh?” he just noticed that Allen still laying on the ground because of John tackles him.

(y/n) chuckled and approached John “aren’t you just excited one? Are you hurt?” she ask with a gentle smile to John.

John blushed and turned away “N-No”

Then John get away from Allen as (y/n) helped him to get back up on his feet.

Allen and (y/n) decided to bring John home after the incident. John introduce himself as one of the scientist in the World Alliance. He said his dad never went home so he spent his time by reading his dad’s work about Akuma “by the way…” John look at Allen up and down “I don’t know scrawny-looking guys could be Exorcist. I’ve always imagined Exorcist to be like muscle men, but you’re just opposite”. John’s comments really strike Allen in his heart by the hurtful comments.

“what about me? do you know I’m an Exorcist as well?” (y/n) pointed at herself.

“you too?!” John didn’t realized that the beautiful girl was an Exorcist too “…I think you look pretty to be Exorcist” he said with lowest tone.

“hm? What’s that?”

“I said you’re pretty, dammit!” John’s face turns red.

“why you—“ Allen glared at John.

“that’s sweet, John. Thank you” (y/n) smiled to the boy, which only makes the boy’s face turns redder and flustered a little.

John quickly changed the subject and asked them a endless questions about Akuma, but Allen stopped his questions in the middle “John, it’s better if you don’t let your curiosity go any further” he warns.

“even about the Akuma just now, stop doing anything that would get Earl’s attention. It’s dangerous” he add.

“please understand, John. We just want to protect you” (y/n) said.

John look at them for a moment, then he pulled out something out of his pocket and give it to Allen “you can have it”

Allen look at the item John’s given “an onion?” but suddenly the onion looking thing explodes and bring tears to Allen’s eyes.

“Allen?! Are you okay?!” (y/n) panicked.

“I’m not going to sit back and let the Akuma invade us! Dangerous my butt! Don’t treat me like a little kid, Scrawny!” John shouts and start run away from them.

Allen rubbed his eyes “geez, suit yourself”

“let’s take a look at your eyes” (y/n) helped Allen to sit at bench nearby.

(y/n) asked him if his eyes still hurt, when Allen said it still stings she pulled out an tear-drop “hold still” she lifted Allen’s face up. Allen blushed how close their faces are as (y/n) dropping the tear-drops at Allen’s eyes. Allen blinks few times to let the tear-drops clearing his eyes “how is it now?” (y/n) ask.

“a lot better now, thanks”

“hm? Your face seems red too, did the onion bomb caused another symtomps??” (y/n) checked Allen’s forehead.

“I-I’m fine, really! Let’s check on John!” he said as he get up and walk ahead first.

(y/n) tilted her head and confused by Allen’s weird behavior, she wondered if she did something wrong to him. nonetheless, she shrug it off and followed him behind.


	3. Earl Millennium

Allen and (y/n) asked around the towns people where to find John’s house. Surprisingly, everyone know where he live because he’s known as troublemaker around the neighborhood. They’re heading to where townsfolk told them and arrived at unique house. Allen rings the bell door and someone greeted them, a big house maid standing right in front of them “yes?”

“hi… I heard this is where John lives. Is he here?” Allen ask.

“Master John? He’s here—“ suddenly, the maid is pushed from behind as she falls right at Allen and crushing him down with her heavy weight. Alas, the maid knocked out by the fall.

“Allen!” (y/n) quickly helped him get away from the maid before she crushing him more.

While they busy, John already pass through with his friend named Leo. (y/n) widened her eyes at John’s friend, she could feel Akuma’s presence from the boy “Allen, we have to catch up with John!” (y/n) said as she struggling to move away the maid from Allen.

“this is bad! Tim Canpy! Follow John! We’ll be right behind you!” order Allen. The golden orb quickly followed John from behind and track him.

Finally, (y/n) successfully rolling the mai to the side and Allen escaped “darn it… I was on my way to the Headquarters too. I might end up introducing myself to him first… Master” Allen said as he took some breath.

“c’mon, Allen!” pulled (y/n)l as they runs to find Tim Canpy and John.

Tim Canpy returned and manage to locate where John and his friend heading. It showed them where the location is. When they arrived, they saw town’s cemetary right ahead. There, they saw John and Leo with another person… Earl Millenium. Both Exprcists start activating their weapon and entered the cemetary “Leo has been dead for quite some time. He died on the day of his mother’s funeral. That… is an Akuma that was deployed to punish you for getting my way” said Earl with dark tone.

“you’re lying…” John widened his eyes in shock.

“it’s true, John” Allen stepped in “that boy is the Earl Millenium’s Akuma!”

Earl look at Allen “and you are…?”

“greetings, Earl Millenium. We are your nemesis”

“are you two Exorcists?” Earl ask, then he bowed “well, pleased to meet you… wait… meet you?” it seems something off as he look at Allen and (y/n). He look at (y/n) for a moment.

_“Cross… destroy the Akuma! Bring salvation to his soul!”_

But before Allen hit Leo, John blocked his aim and protected the Akuma behind him “w-why? What makes you think Leo is an Akuma? He’s my best friend! We started the Akuma patrol together. We swore we’d work hand in hand to protect the city… there’s no way he’s an Akuma!” John shouts.

Then Leo transformed into Akuma just like other Akuma as it aimed its weapon at John “Leo…”

“John!” Allen quickly use himself as a shield to protect John form Akuma’s bullets.

“Allen!” (y/n) called and quickly run to his side. John trembled by looking at Allen’s condition after got hit by the bullets.

“how heroic of you to jump in the line of fire without hesitation. How do you feel, John?” Earl ask, he start explaining that the Akuma are created by human’s sin, including Leo.

“Leo…?” John widened his eyes in horror.

“it’s Leo’s late mother… Leo borrowed the Millenium’s power to bring his mother’s soul back into this world… thus turning her into Akuma” Allen look at the Akuma with his left eye “I can see her… I can see her mother suffering from being turned into an Akuma”

“you can see her?” Earl tilted his head “what are you trying to say, you little runt?”

“I may be human, but I carry anti-akuma weapon inside me. I can purify the virus inside my own body” he used his own anti-akuma power to receiding the virus inside him. John watch in amaze and (y/n) embraced him tightly for worrying her so much.

“what is that?” Earl pointed at Allen’s mark on his left eye.

Allen said it’s a curse. Long time ago, he once turned someone dear to him into Akuma. Since that, he’s been cursed to see the soul embodded in the Akuma with his left eye.

“NGYAAAAHHH!!!” Earl scream “I remember you! We met long time ago! You’re Allen Walker! You’re the kid who turned his own father into an Akuma!” he pointed at Allen, then he turned to (y/n) “and I remember you too, (y/n) Deifilia!”

“you’re turned your brother into Akuma too!!”

“that’s correct. I’m surprised you remembered, Earl” although (y/n)’s smiling, her expression is cold toward him.

Allen said he wanted to become Exorcist because he wanted to help the souls that trapped inside the Akuma and exorcise them, he prepared his anti-akuma weapon in his left arm. (y/n) told John to get behind her and prepared hers as her anti-akuma weapon appeared both of her arms as it turned into long sharp blades. Earl glared at Allen “oh, Allen… I should have killed you back then” he laughs “you can see the Akuma’s soul? You’re going to save them? go ahead and try!” he ordered the Akuma to hit him.

But Allen manage to destroy the bullets with his anti-akuma hand, those bullets are not working against him. Then earl called more Akumas as it gathered and aimed at Allen and (y/n). She took John to safer place and returned to Allen’s side. Both of them destroyed the Akumas one by one with their anti-akuma weapon. After some Akuma left, Allen use one of his attacks at them “Cross Grave!” he destroyed multiple Akuma with one hit. “Goddess tears” Al also use her best techniques and multiple Akuma destroyed as well.

Meanwhile, Earl floating in the sky and watch two Exorcists destroyed his Akuma. He’s staring at (y/n) “…(y/n) Deifilia. I shall remember her” he grinned. Allen called Earl as he start running away from the scene when the Exorcists finish destroying all the Akumas. Earl warned them he’ll be back with more stronger Akuma and disappeared just like that.

Allen panted heavily and watch Earl disappear in the sky. Then he falls to the ground because of running out of strength “Allen!” (y/n) shout and rushed at his side along with John. (y/n) asked John to get a doctor for Allen, John sobbed and nodded “I’ll… go get the doctor… so… just rest for a while… it’ll be over before you knew it” he sobs. (y/n) smiled to him and patted his head gently.

Allen and (y/n) have been taken care by John under his house. They decided to check on John in his room and knocked on his door. Strangely, he’s no answering. So they took a peek inside and saw John in his table doing something. (y/n) saw John crafting something “what’s that?” she ask. John startled by her sudden appearance, he told her that he’s making Leo’s grave marker until he gets his real grave someday “are you two on your way to the Exorcist Headquarters?” John ask.

“yeah. Tim Canpy rushing us. We should get going” Allen said.

“I’m off to my dad’s place too. I’m going to study more and ge stronger, I realized I still have long way to go”

“I see… well then, let’s do our best!” they bump-fists each other, (y/n) chuckled since the two of them become close friend so soon.

“oh, right. This is for you” John gives (y/n) necklace with metal cross on it.

“a silver cross? Did you made this?” she ask as she admired by the hand-work.

John nodded “to remember me. one day, we surely meet again, (y/n)!” the boy grinned with a tint of blush.

(y/n) smiled to John and gives him a small peck on the cheek as thank you. John blushed by the contact as the two Exorcists laughs by his reaction.

Allen and (y/n) said good bye to John, although he cried a little for leaving him. He admitted that he had fun hanging with the two Exorcists, but they must continue their journey. They followed where Tim Canpy eads them. they went though the mountain and forest until they reach a tall cliff “…dead end?” Allen wonder as he look at the cliff reach the sky. But Tim Canpy pulled Allen’s hair and told them to go up “I think he means we need to climb up” (y/n) said.

“what? You’ve gotta be kidding, right?! We can’t climb this!” Allen protest. But (y/n) already activated her anti-akuma weapon and start climbing with it. Allen sighs and start climbing too, but he’s not using his anti-akuma and using his bare hands instead. They almost tripped because of the rocky walls but they manage to reach to the top somehow.

When they finally arrived at the top, they panted and gasped because how tall the rocky cliff is. They look up and saw a giant castle just straight ahead “the Exorcist Headquarters… the Black Order” Allen look at the scary-looking building surrounded by bats “…I think?”. (y/n) noticed the flag “that’s their logo. We’re in the right place, then” she pointed. Then both of them start approaching the building while being watched by the bats.

When they arrived at the front door, Allen knocked on it “excuse me! I’m Allen Walker, with my friend (y/n) Deifilia! We’re here of Father Cross Marian’s referral. I’d like to request an audience with the head stuff of the order” he shout at one of the bats-looking orb that watching him and (y/n). Then someone told them to pass through the gate’s physical check.

The front gate face start moving and stare down at Allen and (y/n), both of them surprised that the gate face could move all of the sudden. When the gate scanning them, something went wrong “they’re out!!!” it shouts “I can’t tell the girl is human or not, but they boy is cursed! He has pentacle on his forehead! They’re out! Out!!!” the gate keeper stated as it start crying for help.

“pentacle?” Allen and (y/n) gives a confused look.

“the pentackle is the mark of an Akuma! He’s—he’s one of Millenium Earl’s men!!!”

“say what?!” Allen panicked.

“hold on! Allen and I are humans!!” (y/n) strongly stated.

Out of nowhere, an unknown man with uniform appeared. It looks like he just been treated because of the bandages on his chest could be seen “you’ve got some serious guts coming here…” the man glared at them with cold deadly stare.

“w-wait a minute! There’s been some kind of misunderstanding—“ but before Allen could explain further, the mysterious man jump off and attacked them. Allen protected (y/n) by using his anti-akuma arm as a shield from the man’s sword attack.

Allen shocked how the attack has damaged so much on Allen’s arm “Allen, your arm!”

(y/n) activated her anti-akuma weapon as well and aimed at the mysterious man as she pointed her blade at him as he did the same to her _“you hurt Allen…”_ she said with dark tone and glared at the man.

The mysterious man look at (y/n)’s blade arms “…what’s with that hands?” he ask.

“…anti-akuma weapons. We’re Exorcists”

“what?” the man turned at the gate keeper “Gate Keeper!!”

“but well, you know! How am I supposed to tell if I can’t see their insides! What are we going to do if they’re Akuma?!” the Gate Keeper panicked.

“we’re human! Yeah, I may be a little cursed, but (y/n) and I are humans!!” Allen tried to explains.

“hmph, no matter. We’ll know once we see their insides. I’ll tear you shreds with my _Mugen”_ he pointed his sword at Allen.

(y/n) stepped between them and protected Allen “please listen, we are not your enemy! Master Cross should have already sent a latter of recommendation!”

“from the General? A letter of recommendation?”

(y/n) nodded “it was addressed to someone named Kamui”

After (y/n) said the name Kamui, everything went silent for a moment. Allen and (y/n) confused by the sudden silent.

A few moments later, the Gate opened and they allowed to come into the Headquarters. The swordsman pulled back his sword and walked in first. (y/n) pulled back her blades as well and saw the swordsman’s back, she pouted at him for being greeted roughly. (y/n) quickly went to Allen side and helped him get back up on his feet as they entered the Headquarters together.


	4. The Black Order

When Allen and (y/n) finally entered the Headquarter, a girl with twin-tails welcomed them. she introduced herself as Lenalee Lee, the Head officer’s assistant. Allen spotted the swordsman also still there and called out to him “Oh, Kanda--” but the man only glared at Allen when he look at him “…is your name, right? Nice to meet you” Allen extended his hand at him.

Kanda look at allen for a moment “I don’t shake hands with someone who’s cursed”. Allen could feel his vein popped because of Kanda’s horrible attitude. Before leaving, Kanda also look at (y/n) for a moment. (y/n) noticed his stare and stick her tongue out at him. Kanda only smirked and walks away “sorry. He’s irritable because he just returned from the mission” Lenalee said.

“I don’t like that person already…” (y/n) pouted, Lenalee chuckled by her response.

Lenalee give them a tour around the building before meeting with Kamui, the Head officer. Allen and (y/n) amazed by how many facilities that’s provided in the building. Each Exorcists also given their own rooms to stay. “all Exorcists leave for their missions from here. That’s why some of them call Headquearters _home_. Although, some people don’t come back on purpose” Lenalee explained. Allen and (y/n) only had one person in their minds that could fit her description, and it’s definitely their Master.

While looking around, they pass through some mysterious alley “what’s this room for?” (y/n) pointed at suspicious-looking door. But Lenalee told her just to forget about it and continue walking. They wondered why Lenalee told them to forget about it, but they can’t help but curious what’s behind that door. After the tour, Lenalee showed them the main lab where they’ll meet Kamui there.

“hi, how are ya doing? I’m Kamui Lee, Head officers of the Science departement” a man with glasses introduced himself to Allen and (y/n).

“welcome, Allen and (y/n). by the way, what a _rough_ day you had earlier!” Kamui laughs.

Allen and (y/n) confused a little by what happened earlier is something laughable. Meanwhile on Kamui’s team, they shared on mind that Kamui is the one caused all the chaos earlier.

Kamui leads them into a room that looks like operating room. He pulled a chair to the table “can you show me your arm? You damaged your weapon earlier when Kanda attacked you, right? There’s no need to endure the pain” he said. Allen showed his arm on the table, and Kamui was right. Allen’s arm damaged pretty bad because of Kanda’s attack “the nerves have been damaged. Lenalee, can you get the anesthetic?” Lenalee nodded and get the stuff right away.

“what about you, (y/n)-chan? Are you hurt anywhere?” Kamui ask.

(y/n) shakes her head “I’m fine. But will Allen be okay?” she ask with worried tone.

“there’s one way to find out. Can you involve it?”

“oh, sure” Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon.

Kamui inspected Allen’s arm “hmm. You’re a parasite-type” he said.

“parasite-type?”

“yup, a type of accumulator that can morph his body into a weapon. It’s the rarest type of anti-akuma weapon of all”

“then, is my weapon the same type as Allen’s?” (y/n) ask as she showed her anti-akuma weapon.

“precisely. I’ve seen your fight with Kanda. It was tremendous!” Kamui chuckled.

Then Kamui pulled some huge drills in his hands “a parasite-tup accumulator and their weapon are synchronized, hence, they are symbiotice” he start to explains.

“what’s with all the equipments?” Allen ask with nervousness.

“huh? For repairs. It’s quite upsetting so… if you don’t want to be traumatized, it’s better not to look” Kamui warn.

“w-wait—“ before Allen could stop him, Kamui already started his operation on Allen’s arm while (y/n) look away and closed her eyes and ears.

While Allen being operated, Lenalee ask Kamui if Allen and (y/n) should be checked if they’re really humans. But Kamui said they don’t to because he know they’re humans “how do you know?” Lenalee ask.

“because the only species in this world that could get cursed are humans”

“what about (y/n)?”

“about that (y/n)-chan…” he look at (y/n) in the corner, still covering her eyes and ears “I’ll put her in my _special case_ ” he smiled.

After finally Komui finished Allen’s operation, he leads them to somewhere under the building. Allen’s face still look pale after what Kamui did to him, it looks like he’s already traumatized by it. Kamui warned Allen that he can’t use his arm until tomorrow.

When they walk futrhter, their surrounding getting darker and deeper the lower the went. They arrived by using moving platform as they can’s see clearly to their surroundings. Suddenly, just right above them five people sitting on a throne watching over them “those are our bosses. The Great Generals. Now prove your worth to them” Kamui said. “what?” Allen and (y/n) give him a confused look.

Out of nowhere, something grabbed both of them and lift them into the air. When they look who’s grabbing them, it was some kind of weird creature with no eyes or ears _“in… inno… innocence…”_ said the creature as it wrapped its vines around Allen and (y/n) tightly. Then one of its vine went into under their skin and spreads in their body “both of your Cross are magnificent” Kamui smiled “what do you think, Hevlaska?”

 _“how do you like this soldiers of life?”_ the creature named Hevlaska turned at both Exorcists.

While Hevalaska scanned them, Allen and (y/n) could feel a great pain. All of the sudden, (y/n) shouts in pain which is triggered Allen. Hevlaska took a closer look at (y/n) _“hm? You’re—“_

“let her go!!” Allen shout as he struggling getting out from the vines, the more he look at (y/n)’s pain expression the more frustrated he is “dang it—move!!” Allen shout at his anti-akuma arm, but it still won’t respond by how much Allen tried to activated again.

But Allen using too much force as his arms snapped and broken more _“I can’t believe it. He over-powered the anesthesia… don’t force… an invocation… when your nerves are numb”_ Hevlaska warned Allen.

“A-Allen…” (y/n) look at Allen still screaming in pain and reach out to him.

 _“calm down… I’m not your enemy…”_ Hevlaska touched its forehead at Allen and whispered something to him, a Black Order symbol appeared on its forehead. Slowly, Allen’s arm returned to normal _“you should be fine… seems like your current maximum synchronization rate with your weapon 83%”_

“Synchronization rate?” Allen ask.

Hevlaska explained that the synchronization rate is numeral value that reflects their owner ability with their anti-akuma weapon, the lower the number is the more difficult it is to do invocation _“it wasn’t my intention to scare you… I only wanted to touch your Innocence and learn about it”_

“you wanted to learn… about my Innocence?”

_“Allen Walker… your Innocence will someday create a great ‘Destroyer of Time’ in the dark future… that is what I felt… that is my power…”_

“a destroyer?”

Then Hevlaska also finished checked (y/n) synchronized rate _“the girl in between, (y/n) Deifilia… she’s also barrier a great power... but… will she become friend or foe? That she’s the one who will decide her fate…”_ Hevlaska putted her back on the platform.

Allen quickly caught her “(y/n), (y/n)! are you okay?!” he ask in panic.

(y/n) opened her eyes “Allen…?”

Allen sigh in relief that she's fine. Then Kamui clapped his hands and approached them “that’s quite impressive! It must be referring to you! Hevlaska prophecies are usually dead-on. Looks like we can expect some big things from you, Allen, Al”

Allen put (y/n) down and tried to hit Kamui, but it was blocked by scanner board “could I sock you just once? What if something happened to (y/n)?” he ask in threatening tone.

“silly, you already took a shot” Kamui chuckled “sorry, I know how surprised you must’ve been. I’m sure it was scary, I understand. Now Exorcists of the Order have to get their Innocence inspected by Hevlaska. It’s a rule”

“why can’t you tell us those things before hand!”

“…what’s Innocence, exactly?” (y/n) ask.

Kamui explained that the Innocence started several hundreds years ago, from a cube that contains prophecy and material that known as _‘Crystal of God’,_ thus they called it _Innocence._ In the prophecies from the cube, the Earl Millenium returned to this world and the three days of darkness shall be repeated once again. The Cube ordered to gather all Exorcists and fight back.

“there’s total 109 Innocence. The Earl also wearching for the Innocecn to destroy it. This is a race to find the Innocence.” Komui add.

 _“you must fight. That is your fate as one chose by the Innocence. It is your fate”_ said one of the Generals.

“so there you have it. That’s for the long explanation” Komui extended his hand “let’s do our best for the world. Even thought we won’t make a penny of it”

Allen and (y/n) smiled as they shakes Komui’s hand back “welcome to the Black Order!” Komui welcomed them. he also said there’s 20 Exorcists that scattered around the world right now, including Hevlaska.

 _“I’m… a different type than you and the others… o’ve been with the orders since it was established… as the accommodator of the Cube… I am the Guardian of the Cube… Allen, (y/n)… may the Lord’s devine protection… be with you”_ Hevlaska said.

After that, Komui showed them their new rooms. He told them to rest for the night and started work tomorrow morning. They thanked Komui as he leave them to rest. Allen and (y/n) has separate rooms but their distant isn’t that far, at least they’re in the same floor. While (y/n) unpacking in her room, Allen did the same to his. He look at the clown poster beside his bed “I’m finally here… Mana. I’m finally at the starting line” he look closer at the poster and touched with his left hand “don’t stop, keep walking. That’s what you always said…” he smiled.

“I swear… I won’t stop no matter what. I’ll keep on as long as I live, and… to keep my promise with her”

Then Allen heard a knock on his door and allowed them to come in. the one who’s knocking is (y/n) as she stepped into the room with a pillow in her hand “ can I sleep with you, Allen?” she ask. Allen look at (y/n) that already changed into her night gown “what’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” he ask.

“well…” she sit on Allen’s bed “after seeing you hurt like that, how could I not?”

Allen chuckled a little “I’m fine now, see?” he showed his left arm that looks like completely heal.

(y/n) hold Allen’s left hand and intertwined her fingers in his “…I’m gald. I was so worried” she smiled gently.

Allen blushed by the contact, but he hold her hand back. He could feel her warmth against his plan which makes him at ease “I’m also glad… that you’re here with me” he smiled.

(y/n) smiled back as their foreheads touching each other. Both of them have been together for long that they have deep connection more than anyone else.

Then (y/n) fell asleep beside Allen. He watched her sleeping face and tugged a little of her stranded hairs “…I’ll protect you, no matter what. I’ll keep my promise forever” he said as he stroked her cheek gently before going to sleep as well.


	5. First Mission

Before the sun rise, Allen woke first. He look at his side that (y/n) still sleeping beside him and smiled to look at her sleeping face. Then Allen decided to do some exercise by doing push-up with one hand on a chair. He exercise for a while “298… 299… 300” he counted. When he realized, the sun already shines through his window “it’s sunrise…”. He also hear a rattle on his bed, (y/n) just woke up and stretched her limbs and yawned a little. Allen chuckled by her cute behavior “morning” he greets.

(y/n) still half-asleep and rubbed her eyes “morning…” she greets back, she just realized that Allen pretty much sweating “were you training all night?”. Allen shakes his head “no, I just woke up early and decided to do some exercise” he said. (y/n) grab a small towel nearby and put it on Allen as she wiped his sweats from his face “don’t catch a cold” she smiled gently. Allen chuckled and smiled for her attention, he really happy when she look at him with her gentle face.

After Allen and (y/n) freshen up and wearing their casual outfit, they decided to go t the dining hall for breakfast. They went to the order counter and meet the Head chef named Jerry “oh my! Are you two new? My, oh, my! You two are adorable! What can I get you?” he asked. Allen ordered a huge portion of any kind of dishes while (y/n) only order regular breakfast set. While waiting for their orders, they heard a commotion behind them “what did you say? Say what you just said!” shout one of Finders to Kanda who looks like eating.

Kanda sigh and put down his chopsticks “shut up will ya. you guys are ruining my appetite by sobbing and having a memorial for the dead behind me while I eat”

“why you— how could you say something like that about our fallen comrades who dies while on duty?! We, the Finders, risk our lives trying to support you Exorcists… and yet… you’re upset about losing your appetite?!” the Finder tried to punch Kanda, but he missed and Kanda manage to grab him by the neck.

“you’re _supporting_ us?” Kanda smirked “wishful thinking, that’s all you guys can do. You are rejects who didn’t get chosen by the Innocence” he said as he squeeze his neck more.

“if you want to survive, leave. There are tons of replacements for your puny life” Kanda add coldly.

Suddenly, (y/n) caught his wrist as he let go of the Finder “…that’s not how you talk to people. Especially your own comrades” she glared at him.

Kanda look down at (y/n) “…let go, woman” he warns.

“my name’s (y/n)”

“I don’t care. You’ll easily forgotten either way, just like this guy—“

(y/n) squeezed his wrist harder “don’t talk low about other people misery like you know it all”

They glared at each other for a while with menacing aura around them. Then one of Kamui’s team named Reever spotted them “oh! There they are! Kanda! (y/n)! Allen! Finish eating in 10 minuets and come to the command room. You have a mission” he informed and walk ahead.

After everything calmed down, the Finders thanked (y/n) as they grew fond of her. Either they’re attracted to her or just saying thank you. Allen and (y/n) eating their meal just right behind Kanda’s table. Allen noticed (y/n) still having bad mood while eating her meal “…(y/n), just let it go” he said while munching his food. “how could he say something so horrible to those in grief. I can’t believe he’s an Exorcists” she pouted.

“I only said what I truly feel. You’ve got a problem with that, woman?” Kanda said behind her back.

“again, my name is (y/n). and yes, I have a problem with your horrible attitude” (y/n) didn’t even look at him while Kanda only clicked his tongue.

Just right after breakfast, Lenalee come and picked them up to show them Komui’s office along with Kanda. When they arrived, they found Komui sleeping on his table and looks pretty exhausted. Reever tried to wake him up and hit him on the head but he’s not waking up. So he’s using the last straw and lean closer to Komui’s ear “I heard Lenalee’s getting married” he whispered. All of the sudden, Komui gets up “Lenalee!!! How could you get married without telling your dear brother!!” he cried.

“sorry about that. That’s the only way to wake him up” Reever said. Allen and (y/n) look at Komui’s weird behavior for his sister-complex for Lenalee, while Lenalee only felt embarrassed by her brother behaviour.

Komui finally get his grip together and apologize, he said he’s having all nighter and didn’t sleep. Without further explanation, Komui get to the point and ordered the three Exorcists to go on the mission together as a team. The three of gives a shocked look as they look at each other “what? You guys can’t stand each other already? Well, too bad. I’m not having of it” Komui said.

Their mission will be located in Southern Italy and in danger state of being chased by Akuma. Their objective is destroy the Akuma and retrieve the Innocence. Before leave to their mission, Komui give Allen and (y/n) their new uniform. (y/n) ask to do some custom on her uniform, but Komui said it’ll be given later when she come back from the mission. Tim Canpy also suddenly came out from Allen’s sleeve. Komui said he had seen Allen and (y/n)’s past through Tim Canpy’s memory.

Komui and Reever watch them leave by using underground river tunnel “off you go!” Komui gives a thumb up. Allen waved “off we go!” he said and get on the boat. “we’ll be going now” (y/n) gives a small peck on Komui and Reever’s cheek and followed Allen. They waved each other as the Exorcists leave “…what a sweet girl. That (y/n)” Reever said.

“yeah.” Komui smiled “don’t you think she’ll be good my second little sister~”

“instead of little sister, I prefer her to be my girlfriend. That would be nice”

Komui gasped “no!!! (y/n) is mine!! Don’t touch her!!” he hit playfully on Reever.

“yeah, yeah” Reever said and both of them returned to their lab.

Meanwhile, Kanda’s team and their Finder are on their way to the train trails by jumping from building to building in order to catch up with the train. They successfully catch up the train and went inside from train’s attic. One of the staff train noticed them and asked who they are. When the Finder introduced them from the Black Order, the staff bowed and prepared a cabin for them.

The staff lead them to the exclusive cabin while the Finder waited outside the door. Allen ask what happened, the Finder explained that the cross in their uniform grants them antry everywhere in the name of the new alliance. The Finder also introduced himself as Toma, he’ll be the one who leads them to the Mater, where the Innocence located.

Allen read the mission papers and asked about mysterious legend that written on it. Kanda explained that is a mysterious power that don’t exist in original form, they always caused some unexplainable phenomenon “so the Innocence might be the cause of _‘the Ghost of Mater’?_ ” (y/n) ask.

“yeah. Whenever there’s a mysterious phenomenon, there’s an Innocence”

The Exorcists continue reading their papers, until one of the information caught their attention “this is…” Kanda look at his paper closely.

Toma said the ghost of Mater is actually an doll from abandoned city. A living moving doll.

While getting off the train on continue their way to the location Toma said that the doll has lived for 500 years. Kanda assumed that the doll were made by the Innocence. When they arrived around the exact location and look at the dead city from afar “we got here as soon as we could because Toma’s radio couldn’t get through, but… they’re probably dead” Kanda said “you two!” he called Allen and (y/n).

“let’s get one thing straight. If I think you’re hindering our mission, I’m not going to save you even if you’re about to get killed by the enemy. Casuallities of war are inventible. don’t think of me as a friend” he warns.

Allen and (y/n) look at Kanda “what a mean thing to say” Allen said.

All of the sudden, they heard an explosion from below and quickly approached the sound. When they arrived there, they saw couple of Akumas shooting a square barrier with two people in it.

One of the Akuma that look different from the others ordered the normal-looking Akuma to keep shooting the barrier “I… I won’t allow an Akuma to get a hold of the Innocence…” said the Finder that his head being stepped on by the Akuma.

But the Akuma crushed his head with his foot “I’ll play with your head to kill some time” the Akuma spoke.

“stop that!!” Allen shout as he jump out to help the Finders and attacked the Akuma.

But before the Akuma get hit, it manage to caught Allen’s hand “smile! What are you? Well?” he kicked Allen across the building.

“I’m going to help Allen!” when (y/n) about to jump out too, Kanda stopped her.

“let him distract the Akuma, it’ll save more time before it realized us here too” then Kanda pulled out his sword “let’s go, Mugen!” he activated his anti-akuma sword.

Kanda jump off and went to the other side where the barrier located, he also manage to destroy the rest of Akuma within single hit. He search to find the Finders that still breathing “what’s the code for those Talisman?” he ask to the dying Finders. “y-you’ve come… Exorcists…” the Finder said with weak breath.

“hurry up and tell me if you don’t want to die in vain”

“its… _‘have hope’…_ ” said his last words to Kanda.

Kanda successfully get the fugitives back to (y/n)’s place. But he was noticed by the Akuma that was battling Allen earlier. “what about Allen?” (y/n) ask. “I’m not helping. It’s his own fault for acting on his emotions. He need to clean up his own messes” Kanda said.

“but—“

“it’s fine. Leave me behind. I don’t have to worry if the Innocence with you. I’ll follow after I destroy this Akuma” Allen said as he panted a little.

“Allen…” (y/n) gives a worried look.

Allen look at (y/n) with a smile “go with Kanda. I promise to catch up”

(y/n) doesn’t want to leave him. nonetheless, she nodded and help carrying the fugitives as they escaped from the area. She could hear the sound of screaming and crashing from behind, but she’s trying her best to ignore that and focus on taking the fugitives to the safe place.

While running away, one of the fugitives told them that there’s a underground passageway that could lead them to the shoreline. Kanda’s team listened to him and went to the building that lead to the underground. Kanda using his golem to contact Toma “Toma? What’s going on at your end?” he asked. Toma said that he heard a loud sound banging and worried about Allen. This only makes (y/n) worried more about Allen. Toma reported that now the Akuma is chasing a golden golem.

Then Kanda send his golem to Toma about their location and turned to the fugitives. He ask as long as they’re underground, they’ll probably be safe and know the routes “yes…” the one sounded ill named Guzol “I’ve been here for 500 years. I know every route” he take off his hat so Kanda and (y/n) could see his face clearly. His face looks detorminated and some bumps over his face. “ke ke… ugly aren’t I?” he chuckled and put back his hat.

“you’re a doll? I’m surprised you can talk” Kanda said.

(y/n) look at Guzol closely _‘he’s the doll? No… he’s—‘_

“yes… you’ve come to take my heart, haven’t you?” ask Guzol.

“I’d take it now if I could”

“wait—“ (y/n) tried to stop Kanda, but the other fugitives protected Guzol. A little girl with bandage covering her right eye.

“what are you?” Kanda ask the girl.

“I’m… Guzol’s…”

“a child abandoned by humans!” Guzol cough “I-I found it! So, I kept it!!”

“G-Guzol…”

(y/n) look at them suspiciously, she could tell that they’re hiding something. Then at the same time, Toma suddenly appeared and called them “did you found Allen?” (y/n) ask.

Toma shakes his head “unfortunately no. but I have found Tim Canpy” he showed a golden dust that slowly taking shape into golden golem.

Kanda ordered Tim Canpy what the Akuma looks like. While observing, (y/n) could sense Akuma’s presence strongly and look around. She raise her guard just in case.

“this Akuma… it’s a mirror image” Kanda said, he explains that the AKuma could disguise himself and copied other object ability, just like it did to Allen. Except, the image is reserved from the original.

“I see. If the Akuma copied Allen that we could still tell which one is the real Allen” (y/n) said.

While continue walking and the fugitives are leading the way, Kanda still explaining the Akuma’s ability. But when turned the corner, the fugitives suddenly disappear. The three of them shocked and panicked by the sudden disappearance of the fugitives.

“dammit! Where did they go?!” Kanda look around the area.

“how could you lose them?!” (y/n) scold.

“you’re supposed to watch them too, stupid woman!”

“wha—that’s so rude, you ill-mouthed man!”

The two Exorcists still bickering each other, Toma noticed a figure walked behind them “Sir Kanda, Miss Deifilia… behind us” he called both Exorcists and pointed behind them.

When they saw the figure, it was Allen but mirror-imaged.


	6. Doll

The mirror-imaged Allen approached them, but he look pale. The guys thought it could the Akuma disguised as Allen, but when (y/n) look closer she didn’t feel any Akuma’s presence from mirror-imaged Allen. Then Kanda pulled out his sword and activated his anti-akuma sword “guess it is and idiot after all…” he said. When Kanda about to attack the copy cat, a huge hand blocked his attack and protected Allen’s copy cat “that hand--!” (y/n) widened her eyes.

Allen’s came out from a hole on the wall and saw his copy cat slowly falls to the ground. Allen look at his copy cat with confused look “you’re…?”. “bean sprout!” Kanda called “what the hell are you thinking! Why did you defend the Akuma?!” he ask with angry tone.

“Kanda, I have an eye that allows me to tell who’s an Akuma. He’s not Akuma!” Allen said.

Then Allen noticed some skin ripped from the copy cat’s face. When he ripped it off, Toma’s face behind it. The real one.

(y/n) quickly activated her anti-akuma weapon and swing it at the _Toma_ behind her, but the fake Toma manage to hit her first and across the building, and then slammed her to the wall “I knew something’s not right from you, I can feel Akuma’s presence inside you” she said while struggling to get away from the Akuma’s grip.

“my presence?” the Akuma stare at (y/n) for a moment “I just copied your friend Toma guy. Remember how you were worried about things reversed?”

The Akuma pulled off Toma’s skin and revealed itself “I put the white-haired guy’s appearance on him, heh he he. I’m smart” it laughs, it also said he could use his _skin_ as paper mirror of its target.

Strangely, the Akuma able to copied Allen’s arm as well. When he about to swing his big arm at (y/n), Kanda stepped in between and use his body as a shield.

“stop it!!” (y/n) shout in horror when she saw Kanda’s blood trailing out from his body.

The Akuma slashing him again and again, but Kanda remain stand on his feet protecting (y/n) although he’s covered in blood “stop! You could die!!” she cried.

“I’m not going to die…”Kanda said with shaking voice “I… can’t die until I found that person” slowly he lose his vision but his body remain standing.

“what…?” (y/n) called, but he didn’t respond.

The Akuma laughed “amazing—he died standing up!”

Allen jumps in and attacked the Akuma “curse you! Kanda!!” he shouts.

“he’s still breathing. But he injured badly!” (y/n) said while holding Kanda close to her.

Allen quickly grab Kanda and Toma by himself and run away before the Akuma chase them with (y/n) following pursuit.

They manage to run far enough from the Akuma and decided to find a place to hide right now. (y/n) could see Allen panted heavily “Allen, I could help you carried them” she offered. But he just smiled to her “I’m fine. You’re injured, right?”. “you’re injured too, Allen” she gives him a worried look. While escaping, they heard a voice somewhere in the building, a beautiful melody echoes the room “…did you hear that?” (y/n) ask. Allen listen closely to the voice “…a song”

They followed where the voice came from. The voice source is at the underground where everything covered in sand and ancient boulders everywhere. There they found the fugitive girl singing beautifully. Turns out, the fugitive girl was the doll, the one with Innocence. Then she stopped singing when she noticed Allen and (y/n) approaching “ah, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but… so you’re the doll” Allen look at the girl.

Suddenly the girl lift a huge boulder nearby and throw it at them. luckily, they manage to dodge the boulder. When Allen and (y/n) begged her to stop, the doll keep throwing at them. then Allen asked (y/n) to look out for Kanda and Toma for a moment and approached the doll. After that, Allen manage to stop the doll throwing stuff at them by destroying boulders around them “there’s nothing to throw now. Please… talk to me if there’s something I should know. I can’t fight a cute girl” Allen said.

The doll look at Allen for a moment “Guzol is going to die soon. Please don’t take me away from him before that, you can have my heart after that” she begged. After calmed down, they grouped together and listened to the doll’s request while (y/n) treated Kanda and Toma’s wounds. All the doll wants is to stay by Guzol’s side till the end. Suddenly Kanda woke up and he refused the doll’s request “you want us to wait until he dies…? We don’t have the luxury to listen these circumstances… we came here to protect the Innocence!!”

“take that doll’s heart now!” Kanda demand “what did you came here for?!”

Allen look down “I… I can’t do it” he answered “I’m sorry. I don’t want to do it”

“Allen…” (y/n) look at him with sad look.

Kanda grabbed his coat and throw it at Allen “that coat isn’t meant to be a pillow for the wounded!! Exorcist wear it!!”

Allen look at the coat, Kanda get up and wear his own over his shoulder as he walk pass Allen “it takes a sacrifice to save others, newbie” he took out his sword and pointed it at the doll as she begged him to stop.

(y/n) stepped between Kanda and the doll as she extended her arms out “stop it! You don’t have to do this!”

“…then I’ll do it” Allen standing in front of (y/n) “are you okay with me being the _Innocence_ in place of them?”

“Allen…?”

“all they wish for is to die on their own terms. As long as I destroy the Akuma, there shouldn’t be a problem, right? To build a sacrifice… is just empty!”

Suddenly, Kanda punched him with force “what a sucker… you’d sacrifice yourself for others because you feel sorry for them…? don’t you have anything dear to you?!”

“what dear to me… I lost long ago. But I have someone dear to me now, and she’s always by my side” Allen look at (y/n) in the corner of his eyes “I just don’t want to see that side of things, that’s all”

(y/n) look at Allen, she could feel her heart aching a little by Allen’s words “I’m only human… my heart goes out to what’s in front of me instead the big picture. I can’t cut them off like that. I want to protect them if I can!”

“Allen…”

Out of nowhere, something stabbed through Guzol and the doll from behind. It was the Akuma who finally found them, and it also manage to take out the Innocence from the doll as it suddenly disappear somewhere. Guzol laying on the ground in his pool of blood as he reach out the doll “La… Lala… Lala” he called out to the doll. Then the Akuma appeared from the other side of the ground and look closely at the Innocence he caught.

Allen demanded the Akuma to return the Innocence as he activated his anti-akuma weapon, strangely his weapon start changing shape into a cannon instead the usual claw arm. Kanda said the parasyite-type accomodator’s manipulate their weapons using their weapons as Allen’s Innocence is responding to his rage. “it looks like… his weapon trying to shape his emotions” (y/n) look at Allen’s new weapon.

Although Allen’s weapon hasn’t finished taking shape, he’s already jump forward and aimed at the Akuma. Since the Akuma blends into the sand and ground below them, it’s kind of difficult to hit it. But the Akuma also manage to trap Allen inside his belly and start stabbing itself with Allen still inside it. (y/n) cried in horror, hoping that Allen still alive and tried to step in. But Kanda stopped her by grabbing her arm and said he could still feel Allen’s malice there.

Just like Kanda said, Allen still alive as he slice off the Akuma and revealed its true self “”now you’re back to your original form. I won’t give you time to replicate” Allen aimed his weapon at the Akuma and shot his strongest bullet at it. His attack damaged the Akuma greatly. But in the mid-battle, Allen suddenly coughed blood and falls to the ground. The Akuma saw it opportunity and aimed at Allen. But Kanda quickly stepped between them and blocked the Akuma’s attack “Kanda?!” Allen gasped.

“you’re pathetic… what do you think you’re doing running out of steam at the last minute?! You’re the one who claimed you wanted to protect them!!” Kanda scold.

“I hate your tender-hearted ways but… I hate people who don’t keep their promises even more!” he add.

Allen half-chuckled “you still hate me… either way. I was just taking a break”

“…you just keep ticking me off”

Suddenly, (y/n) jumped in and sliced the Akuma’s arms off “now!” she shout.

Kanda and Allen combined their attacks together and hit the Akuma. Finally, the Akuma destroyed completely and they also successfully caught the Innocence back. Kanda and Allen falls into the ground from exhaustion, and (y/n) approached them “you both work so well. Get some rest now” she smiled proudly at them.

(y/n) took the Innocence and approached the doll “please… just one last time. For both of your promise” she places the Innocence back to the doll and waited.

Slowly, the doll start moving. But it wasn’t _Lala_ from before, now she’s just mere doll from zero. The doll approached Guzol and offered him a song, Guzol smiled “you’re going to sing for me…? Lala… I love you” he said with weak voice.

Then the doll start singing lullyby with Guzol laying on her laps. (y/n) decided to let her sing until she stop and went to Allen and Kanda to help them to the hospital with Toma’s help “are you sure you can carry, Allen? He’s quite heavy, you know” (y/n) ask Toma with Allen carried on his back.

“it’s alright. You Exorcists has done so much, at least I could help you guys even a little. Beside, I can’t let a pretty lady like yourself carried both mens, can I?”

(y/n) blushed a little, but she chuckled instead and thanked Toma for helping her.

Toma and (y/n) finally arrived at the hospital nearby and get treated immidietly there. both Allen and Kanda fell asleep through the whole night. Meanwhile, (y/n) waited in Allen’s room with a book in her hand. Slowly, Allen open his eyes and look around the room until his eyes met Al that sitting on the chair beside his bed “(y/n)…?” he called. “good morning” she smiled at him, but her eyes looks like don’t.

Allen recognize that expression. He could tell that he’s done something wrong, and all he could do to respond that expression is “…I’m sorry”

(y/n) look at Allen “…for what?”

“for making you sad?” he take a guest.

(y/n) closed her book and sit on the bed “not just sad, Allen. I’m worried about you… much more than you thought. You always getting hurt over me. I… I don’t want to lose you” her lips trembling and her eyes start tearing.

Allen didn’t mean to make her worried that much. He raise his hand and wiped some of her tears as he gently stroke her cheek “you won’t. I’ll always be there for you, (y/n)” he smiled gently.

(y/n) smiled back and touched the hand that caressed her cheek, feeling his warmth that Allen still beside her.

Then (y/n) said that she’ll go on check Kanda if he ever wake up. Allen nodded and watched her leave the room. When (y/n) went to Kanda’s room, she knocked on the door and walked in. there she saw Kanda already wake up with Toma sitting on the chair “how’s Sir Walker, Miss Deifilia?” ask Toma. (y/n) replied that Allen just woke up earlier. Toma decided to check up on Allen, while (y/n)’s the one accompanying Kanda now.

The room was silent for a moment until (y/n) speak first “…why did you do it?” she ask Kanda.

“…what are you talking about?”

“helping me and Allen. I thought you hated us”

“I am, and always will hated that bean sprout. I just want the mission end quickly, that’s all”

“just Allen? You don’t hate me?” (y/n) ask, but Kanda only look away and didn’t reply “…still, thank you for saving me back there. I’ve changed my view about you” she smiled gently at Kanda.

“…whatever”

Then Toma walked into the room and told both Exorcists that Allen suddenly get up with his uniform and went to where the doll still singing. (y/n) panicked and hurried chased him. Toma noticed Kanda still look at other way and covered his face with his hand “is something wrong, Sir Kanda?” he ask.

“…it’s nothing” he said, but his heart telling otherwise.

(y/n) quickly run to find Allen. There she find him at the stairs in front of the building where the doll still singing inside. She saw Allen pulled his legs together and covered his face, waiting for the doll. (y/n) approached Allen and sit behind him, she wrapped her arms around Allen’s neck and hold him close “…I know it’s hurts. But you let her keep her promise so that’s counts” she said. Then Allen turned around and hold her as he buried his face in her chest. (y/n) petted his head gently while Allen hold her tight.

The next day, Allen decided to wait again at the same spot with (y/n) accompanying him. she even brought food for him since he doesn’t want to leave the place and informed Kanda and Toma about Allen and the doll’s condition. When Kanda heard what Allen’s doing, he clicked his tongue “that bean sprout, we need to get that Innocence as soon as possible”

“but you know she’s going to end soon. Can you wait a little longer? Please?” (y/n) begged as she hold Kanda’s hand.

Kanda had tint of blush and sighed. He said he’ll give them time until tomorrow. (y/n) thanked him and give a peck on a cheek as she hurried leave the room, leaving blushing Kanda behind.

The third day, just like Kanda’s promise he come to get the Innocence. While preparing to leave the hospital, Komui called Kanda and asked about their condition. Strangely, Kanda completely healed which gives the doctor confused look. But he said he’s fine now and leave the hospital. Komui told him about his next mission and quickly closed the call “where’s that woman?” Kanda ask Toma. “you mean Miss Deifilia? She’s with Sir Walker right now” Toma answer, Kanda gives an annoyed look and quicken his pace.

When they arrived, Allen and (y/n) sit side by side on the stairs and they still could hear the doll singing. Kanda approached them “wake up! You’re supposed to watch them” he scold. “huh? What’s a guy who’s supposed to be bedridden for five months doing here?” Allen ask while still keeping his head low. Kanda told him that he’s already fully healed, of course, Allen and (y/n) hard to believe that but he’s truly is.

“I have a massage from Komui. I’m heading straight to my next mission. You deliver the Innocence to the Headquarters” he said and sit in front of (y/n).

“if it’s too hard on you, go stop the doll. That thing isn’t _‘Lala’_ anymore, right?” he adds.

“but it’s their promise, we can’t intervere them” (y/n) said.

“…you’re too soft, you know. We’re destroyers, not saviors”

“but—“

“we know. But I—“ suddenly the singing stop and all their hear is the sound of wind.

(y/n) look at the building behind them “…she stopped singing”

Allen get up to check the doll inside, while (y/n) and Kanda stayed outside. (y/n) pull her legs together and cover her face as her tears start flowing. Kanda look at (y/n) “just this once… I let you use my shoulders” he said.

Then (y/n) wrapped her arms around Kanda. At first, he was stiffened by the contact then he loosen the moment he hear (y/n) start crying on his shoulder “thank you… Kanda-san” she said with low voice.

Kanda surprised a little when (y/n) called his name for the first time, strangely he felt happy that she called his name. He also could feel his heart beating and couldn’t tell what’s happening to his heart right now.


	7. Komlin

Allen successfully get the Innocence from the doll and decided to make grave for both of them near the building. Then Kanda told them that they’ll be separated after this while Allen and the others delivered to the Headquarters. Before leaving, (y/n) grab Kanda’s hand. Kanda turned and widened his eyes when he saw her holding his hand. At first, (y/n) wanted to say something to him but she decided to say something else “be careful, Kanda-san” she said with a gentle smile.

Kanda look at (y/n) for a moment and he could feel his heart skip a beat the moment he saw her bright smile. Kanda hold her hand firmly for a second and smiled “thanks” then he let go her hand and turned his heel. She feel glad that she could see the other side of Kanda, then she returned to Allen and Toma to go back to the Headquarters. Meanwhile, Kanda already walked away and look at the hand where (y/n) holds his. He thought he feel lonely a little when he didn’t feel her warmth against his palm, but he decided to ignore that and focused on his mission.

Now Allen’s team on their way back to the Headquarters. Since it was heavy raining on the way home and they get back late. They arrived at the Headquarters around midnight. Allen stretched his limbs and yawned because of the long trip. “what are we supposed to do with the Innocence?” (y/n) ask Toma.

“I’m sure someone in the Science department is awake” Toma said.

“I’ll check it out then” Allen said and went to the stairs.

But when he get to the stairs he saw a figure laying on the stairs “huh? L-Lenalee? What happened?” Allen panicked and grab the fainted twin-tailed girl in his arms.

(y/n) and Toma approached him “what happened to her?!” (y/n) ask.

“I-I don’t know. I just found her laying on the stairs!”

“y-you’re back, Allen…” another figure approached them.

“Reever!”

The scientist looks in bad-shape. (y/n) quickly runs to him and hold him steady “hey there, (y/n)…”

“what happened to you and Lenalee-chan?” (y/n) ask Reever.

“run…” he warns with weak voice “Komlin is coming…”

“huh?” the three of them gives a confused look.

Out of nowhere, suddenly a giant robot came through the wall behind them “it’s here…” Reever said.

The robot accidentally slipped and fell to the river. Everone panicked and quickly get away from there. the robot turned and spotted them _“de… tection! Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. (y/n) Deifilia. Three Exorcists identified!”_ the robot said and start chasing after them.

“Reever! What the hell is going on?!” Allen ask.

“that thing… it’s a multi-tasking robot called Komlin that Head officers Komui made… as you can see, it’s out of control!”

“how?!” (y/n) ask.

Reever explained them that a little while ago after Komui finished building Komlin. He said the robot is much similar to Komui, including the intelagance inside it. Strangely, when the robot start moving it grab a cup of coffee that Lenalee made and drank it. Which caused the robot become error and start chasing the Exorcists.

“…so, that’s what happened. Sorry… I wish I had a better story” Reever said. Everyone who heard the story thought it was sounds so ridiculous that they hardly believe it.

“what about Lenalee? Is she going to be alright?” (y/n) ask.

“she’s just knocked out from the tranquilizer shot from Komlin” Reever sighed “I guess this is punishment for wishing our work-hard would get lighter… while, you guys, the Exorcists, are out the field risking your lives… sorry about that. Welcome home”

“don’t say that. The scientist also working-hard, everyone had their own responsibilities, right? I think you guys had done a well job” (y/n) said with a warm smile.

Reever look at her for a moment and scratched behind his neck “Aha ha, it’s really rare that someone compliment us. Thanks” then Reever noticed Allen look at the distant “Allen?” he called.

“huh?” Allen snapped.

“what? Are the injuries from your mission bothering you?”

“no. I’m fine. T-thanks. We’re home” he smiled.

They successfully escaped from Komlin that searching for them and arrived at the main hall. They saw everyone on the flying platform and looks beat-up as much as Reever. They waved at them and told them to get on to the platform quicly. Komui also there and cried mixed with worries and panic when he saw what happened to Lenalee. Alas, Komlin also appeared there and start shooring around randomly.

“this will teach you a lesson with a geek!” said one of the scientist as he took out a giant cannon from the plaform.

“don’t shoot my Komlin!” Komui cried and blocked the scientist’s view as the platform start spinning around uncontrollably.

The other scientists trying to hold Komui while Allen and the others take cover. Reever scold them for not aiming right. Finally they manage to tie Komui and placed him on the edge of the canon as punishment. Komlin noticed Komui “Komlin… Allen’s anti-akuma weapon is damaged. Fix it for him” he said to the robot.

“dam… aged… priority list order! Allen Walker. Injured. First priority!” Komlin turned to Allen and grabbed him by his legs.

“Gyaaah! Where are you taking me?!” Allen panicked as he trying to grab on the floor.

“Allen!!” Reever and (y/n) tried to grab him.

“now, section leader! Bring Lenalee and (y/n) here while Komlin’s attention is focused on the bait!” order Komui.

“can you sink any lower?!” Reever shout.

When Allen saw the inside of Komlin’s operating room, he panicked and remember when Komui fixing his arm. Allen panicked and activated his anti-akuma weapon, but he quickly got shot by tranquilizer by Komlin and can’t move his body.

“Allen! No-!!” (y/n) cried as she manage to grab the hem of Allen’s coat.

Komlin turned to defenseless Lenalle and said it’ll make her macho and buff “I don’t want a buff sister!!” Komui cried.

Suddenly, Komlin start hitting Lenalee “Lenalee! Lenalee! My Lenalee!!” Komui shouts as he tried to jump off from the platform.

“! Head officer, look!” one of the scientist pointed at the edge of the canon, there they saw Lenalee standing on it.

“I heard Allen and (y/n)’s voice… are they back?” she ask while still a little dazed.

“Kyaaa!!” (y/n) shouts when Komlin grabbed her by one leg and lifted her upside-down “put me down!!” she demand as she trying to hold up her coat and skirt.

“damn it, it got (y/n) too!” Reever gritted his teeth.

Then Komlin start to approach Lenalee and shaking the platform. When Komlin attacked her, Lenalee manage to dodge it. Reever told Lenalee that Allen in its stomach and (y/n) is it other hands. Lenalee jumps off again and attacked Komlin with her legs, her boots is her anti-akuma weapon called _Dark Boots._

Lenalee successfully hit Komlin and manage to help Allen out and let go (y/n). Reever pulled them away before Komlin tried to chase them again.

Everyone cheered Lenalee destroying Komlin, but Komui suddenly standing between her and Komlin “wait, Lenalee! It’s not Komlin’s fault! It’s the coffee fault! Hate the crime, not the person. Hate the coffee, not Komlin, Lenalee” he said as he tried to convince Lenalee.

Lenalee look at her brother for a moment. Nonetheless, she didn’t care about what her brother said and kicked both of them form the plaform as they fall to the bottom of the building.

After all the chaos, Komlin finally destroyed and Komui being punished elsewhere. Everyone right now fixing the building that Komlin has damaged, while Allen still unconscious and laying on the couch. (y/n) thanked Lenalee for helping them and said she looks pretty strong too. Lenalee blushed and said it was nothing. Then Reever appeared and asked if Allen alright.

“he just unconscious, he’ll wake up soon” said Lenalee.

“that’s good, then” then he turned to (y/n) “what about you, (y/n)? are you hurt anywhere?”

(y/n) shakes her head “I’m alright. Moreover, I’m worried about you, Reever-san. you too injured pretty bad”

Reever blushed a little “I’m glad you worried about me, but I’m alright too. Why don’t you help us fixing the wall and everything? That way, when you came back Allen might already wake up”

(y/n) nodded and decided to help everyone as she leave Allen in Lenalee’s care.

Reever take (y/n) to the lab where the most damaged place in the building. She helped them by cutting woods with her anti-akuma weapon “thanks for cutting it, (y/n). it’s really big help for us since we’re low on men right now” said Reever as he nailed the broken wall.

“it’s at least I could do. Strangely, none of you guys won’t let me carry the woods here” said (y/n) with questioning look.

“we can’t let you carry the heavy stuff, (y/n)-chan. Beside, having a cute girl here really boost up the men’s spirits, you know” tease one of the scientist.

(y/n) blushed by the compliment and her face turned really red, while everyone laughed by her adorable reaction. Then (y/n) called by other guys to help them at the other side of the room. She nodded and quickly run to their side.

While fixing the wall, Reever watch (y/n) working for distant. One of his co-worker noticed his stare at (y/n) “you kept staring at (y/n)-chan. What’s up?” he asked. Reever said it was nothing and back fixing the wall like nothing happened. “c’mon, you think I won’t noticed” Reever’s co-worker smirked at him and leans closer “you like (y/n)-chan, didn’t you?” he tease.

His statement surprised Reever as he accidentally hit his fingers with a hammer. Rever hold his fingers in pain while his co-worker just popped an idea “hey, (y/n)! Reever hurts his fingers. Can you take care of him for me?” he called.

“what are you doing?” Reever glared at his co-worker.

“trust me!” he gives a thumb up.

(y/n) arrived and saw Reever’s injured fingers. She quickly took him to other place where she could treat his wounds. She put a bag of ice on Reever’s fingers and hold his hand firmly. Reever blushed by the hand contact and look away, hoping (y/n) didn’t notice his blush. “does it still hurt?” (y/n) ask.

“…a little bit” he lied “I’m glad you’re the one who’s taking care of it instead Head officer”

(y/n) chuckled “is this about what happened with Allen?”

“he had done worse to the others” he laughs.

Both of them talked to each other for a while. Reever feel glad that (y/n) easy to talk to and he enjoys her company. Then when (y/n) check Reever’s wound is not swollen or anything, she bandaged it just in case “there. can you move your fingers?” she ask.

Reever moved his fingers “yeah. Thanks to you”

“I’m glad I could help” (y/n) smiled.

For a moment, Reever’s heart skip a beat the moment he saw her kind smile. He felt warms in his chest. He admitted what his co-worker said… he likes her.

Then one of workers there called (y/n) and told her that Allen has woken up. (y/n)’s face lit up and hurried to Allen’s. Reever watch her leaves quickly and sighs, secretly he hoped that he could talk with her more.


	8. Next Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

(y/n) runs as fast she can to Allen’s place to check up on him. When she arrives, she saw Allen sitting on the coach surrounded by other workers. She quickly jump straight at Allen and knocked him down on the couch “I was so worried!” she cried. Allen groaned and tried to sit up while (y/n) still clinging on him “I’m alright. Sorry I make you worried” he apologize as he embraced her.

Then Komui also appeared, but he has bandages all over his body that makes him look like a mummy. He informed that they should give the Innocence they retrieved to Hevlaska. When they meet Hevlaska, she greeted them and knows about what happened upstairs with Komlin. Then Allen gives the Innocence to Hevlaska as she placed it inside her body. _“I hold the Innocence until the Generals return, if the matching accomodator is unknown…”_ she said.

Komui said there’s five Generals, including Cross. They have their own missions and responsibilities to find the accomadator of unclaimned Innocence. After they successfully retrieve the Innocence, Komui told them to rest for the night and go back to work tomorrow. Allen and (y/n) returned to their rooms and decided to rest. Meanwhile, (y/n) just finished taking a shower and changed into her night gown. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Lenalee walked in with a suitcase in her hands, she said she come to deliver (y/n)’s new custom uniform. (y/n) thanked her and Lenalee leave right away since she still have job to do. She opened the suitcase and saw her new uniform in excitement. She decided to try the new uniform right away. When she try it on, the uniform has cut sleeve that makes her easy using her blade arms and the blow part are cutted into a short skirt. She decided to use her heels to match the uniform.

She quickly went to Allen’s room and showed her new uniform “Allen, look! It’s my new uniform! What do you think?” she asked. Allen was sitting on the bed and widened his eyes when he look at (y/n) with her new uniform. His face turns really read right away “w-wait, that’s your new uniform?! Isn’t the s-skirt a little too short?” he ask as he look at (y/n)’s bare legs and she was walked to his room bare-footed.

“you think so? I thought it’s really cute and I haven’t wear my shoes either”

“I-I think you should go back to the old one” he stuttered.

“eeh? No way. I like this one better” (y/n) pouted.

Allen covered his face downwards “please… you’re driving me crazy dressed like that” he mumbled.

“hm? What’s that? I can’t hear you” (y/n) leans closer.

Allen sighs “it’s nothing… at least use stockings like you used to”

“…you don’t like how I dressed?” (y/n) look at Allen with disappointed look.

“that’s not what I meant! I think you look really beautiful in it—“ then he just realized that his words making (y/n) blushed too.

“you—you really think so, Allen?”

Allen went silent for a moment then nodded “yeah, I think you’re really great in that uniform. It’s just… I don’t want anyone to look at your legs…”

“oh, Allen…” his words makes (y/n)’s heart throbs.

Then (y/n) sit on Allen’s bed next to him “thank you, but I think no one would look at me that way” she chuckled.

 _‘no! you have no idea those mens look at you!!’_ Allen screamed in his mind, then he turned to her “…can you sleep here again?” he asked.

“that’s fine, but… why all the sudden?”

Allen didn’t replies and quickly pushed her on his bed and lay beside him. Allen turned to his side so he could look at (y/n) “sorry, I just wanted to stay with you that’s all” he said.

(y/n) wonders what could happen to Allen, nonetheless she nodded and stay with him while still wearing her new uniform.

After a while, (y/n) already fell asleep but Allen hasn’t. He stare at (y/n)’s sleeping face and removed some of her stranded hairs over her face. She was clinging on Allen’s arm as her legs over Allen’s. he could feel his heart beating so fast by the contact. He even could feel (y/n)’s chest pushing at his arms _‘calm down, Allen!!’_ he mentally scold himself.

But Allen couldn’t take his eyes off (y/n)’s legs. _‘…I wonder if—‘_ he slides his hand on her tights and caressed it gently. (y/n) shivered by the contact and scood to Allen closer although she still sounded asleep. Then he raised his hand under her skirt until he could feel her underlings cloth. (y/n) whimpered a little “Allen…” she said with low voice. Allen snapped and removed his hand, he couldn’t believe that he just touched her as he hand start shaking. He decided to shut his eyes and go to sleep. But the thought of (y/n)’s breasts still pushing on his arm makes him hard to sleep.

The next morning, (y/n) wake up first and saw Allen by her side. His expression looks pale and his eyes still open “are you okay, Allen?” she ask with worried tone. Allen turned to her with sleepy eyes “I think so…”. (y/n) ask why he didn’t sleep last night, but Allen couldn’t answer that and decided to shrug it off as he went to bathroom to freshen up. (y/n) worries about Allen but she decided to freshen up to in her room.

When they done freshen up and wear their uniforms as (y/n) wearing the new one. They went to Komui’s office, on the way there lots of mens staring at (y/n)’s legs. Allen glared them back as for not looking at her legs. When they arrived, Komui greeted them “morning. Did you two rest well?” he ask. (y/n) nodded, but Allen gives half-smile. Komui explained about their mission right away “this time you two will be going on different mission and I have paired you with someone else”

“I can’t go with Allen?” (y/n) ask with disappointed look.

“I can’t pair you two all the time. You need to learn to work with the others as well”

Allen look at his report “…I’ll be going with Lenalee?”

“that’s right. She will teach you handicaps in the battlefields. As for (y/n)—“

(y/n) look at her report “…I’ll be going with Kanda-san?”

“that’s right. From my point of view, I think both of you already pretty close” he winked.

(y/n) curious what it feels like to go on the mission without Allen this time, and with Kanda instead. She felt glad that Allen going with Lenalee since she can trust her.

After Komui explained their missions individually, Allen and Lenalee went to the underground passage and prepared to go on the boat while (y/n) wait for Kanda in the Headquarters. Then (y/n) gives a paper bag filled with bread and milk inside, she said it was breakfast for him and Lenalee. They thanked her and on their way leave the Headquarters. (y/n) waved good bye at them and walked back inside. Allen open the paper bag and eat the bread as he shared some with Lenalee “hey, Allen” Lenalee called.

“yeah?” he turned her while munching his bread.

“you like (y/n), didn’t you?”

Allen choked by the bread by the sudden question as he chug down the milk “w-what’s with the sudden question?” he blushed.

“you two seems like so close. I even caught you or her sleeping at each other rooms that I thought you two in relationship”

Allen scratched his cheek “we’re not in relationship, well… not yet at least”

“aha! So you did like her! but why aren’t you two dating yet?”

“I want to, but… I’m no strong or manly enough to protect. Although she’s older 3 years older than me, I wanted to protect her like a real man. A man that could protect her and stay by her side”

Lenalee look at Allen for a moment “well, you better hurry then. Ever since she came here lots of mens have been caught their eyes on her, you know”

“I-I’ll try…”

Meanwhile, (y/n) walked to the dining hall and decided to have breakfast. When she grab her order, she spotted Kanda sit on one of the table and eating his meal. (y/n) approached him “can I sit next to you?” she ask Kanda. Kanda turned to her and surprised a little when he saw her new uniform “…new uniform?” he ask. She nodded and asked how her looks, Kanda turned back to his meal “you look ridiculous” he replies. (y/n) pouted by his replies, nonetheless she sit beside him.

While eating, Kanda can’t take his eyes off from (y/n)’s legs. He thought it was too distracting as sigh in frustration. He even noticed other guys staring at her as well, he glared them back as they stepped back. When finished eating their meal, they went to Komui’s office to talk about their mission. But instead, they found Komui sleeping on the table. (y/n) leans closer to Komui’s ear “did you know Lenalee-chan is going to get married soon?” she whispered.

Suddenly, Komui gets up with a drill on his hands “good morning, Komui-san” (y/n) greeted him with a smile. “oh, (y/n)-chan. Morning! I guess I took a longer nap than I expected, sorry about that” Komui apologize, but (y/n) said it’s fine and Kanda told him to get straight to the point. Komui explained their mission this time to investigate _‘Fountain of Love’_ in Rome that said there’s Innocence lies there. “…that’s sounds ridiculous” Kanda commented.

“well, you did said some unexplainable phenomenon could be caused by Innocence’s reactions” (y/n) said.

Kanda clicked his tongue. Komui explained that the fountain still flowing water after decades, and the people there believe that the fountain brings love and happiness if they tossed coins there.

“now it sounds even more ridiculous…” Kanda said.

“shh! It’s romantic!” (y/n) said.

“which part?”

After that, Komui sended them right away with another Finder named Aneillo. He’ll be the one guided the Exorcists to the fountain’s location. while on their way to France by taking train, Aneillo explained that the fountain also cursed at the same time. He said whoever took the coin from the fountain will either disappear or died. The Excorsits assumed it could be Akuma’s doing.

When they arrived at Rome, Aneillo guided them where the fountain at. It was located around the center the city of Rome. “they say if you throw coins there you could find the love of your life or be together with your partner in happiness for eternity” said Aneillo. (y/n) squeeled in excitement while Kanda having none of it “so how the Innocence should be inside this fountain, right?” Kanda stepped forward and took out his sword.

All of the sudden, one of the citizen shout when she saw Kanda holding a weapon and called the police. The three of them quickly run away from there before the police caught them. when they’re running from the police chase, they’re hiding in one of small alley. (y/n) and Kanda squished at each other in order to get away from the police’s sight “s-stop getting so close!” Kanda whispered.

“there’s no helping it! The alley’s too small! Where’s Aneillo-kun?!” they look around and they just realized they got split up from him.

They waited for a while to get the police mens away from the area. (y/n) and Kanda still pushed their bodies to each other and their faces inches away, (y/n) could feel Kanda’s breath so close to her which makes her heart beating fast. Meanwhile, Kanda looked down on (y/n). he could tell her face is flushed, and he could feel her chest pushing on him.

Moving around isn’t much help either, as one of Kanda’s legs slides between (y/n)’s tights “Ka-Kanda-san… can you… move a little? Your leg…” she could feel her heart beating so fast and she start breathing heavily.

Kanda widened his eyes when he saw (y/n)’s face reddened and heavy breathing as she hold on his coat. Then Kanda tried to moves his leg, but only to push further touching her butthole. (y/n) squirmed and moaned a little when Kanda’s moved his leg “aah—don’t… Kanda-san” (y/n) panted.

“…you like it?” he ask in (y/n)’s ear.

(y/n) don’t know how to respond, she knows doing _this_ kind of thing in public is bad. Nonetheless, she nodded and still grabbing on Kanda’s coat. Then Kanda slide her skirt up and lifter her one leg over his hips. (y/n) gasped and could feel Kanda’s hand caressed her thigh.

(y/n) moaned again, but Kanda told her to keep the voice down before someone else notice them. she nodded and let Kanda touched her again as his hand reach the cloth of her underwear. He pulled it down and start touching her clit. (y/n) gasped by the contact and shivers.

Kanda start rubbing it gently while (y/n) holding on Kanda’s coat “mmh—aah—“ she moaned and tried to keep it on low voice. Then he slided on finger inside her and moving it “ah! N-no, that’s—“ but Kanda keep moving his finger inside her v*****.

“K-Kanda-san…!” (y/n) grib on Kanda’s coat tighter as she could feel herself start to cumming.

“I—aah!” then (y/n)’s juice out from her as it trails to Kanda’s fingers.

Kanda let go of her and look at his wet fingers, then he lick her juice right from his fingers. (y/n) panted and her legs feel weak, she look at Kanda licking his finger where it touched her “what… was that?” she breath heavily.

Kanda smirked “it’s _pleasure._ You never done this?”

(y/n) shakes her head, all she ever did was focus on her training with Allen and Master Cross. She never thought any of this, strangely she liked it.


	9. Clash

After getting back dress-up, they look around the area and escaped from the alley before the police mens found them. luckily, they found Aneillo as well. He asked where have they been, Kanda just coughed and look away while (y/n) just laughs with a tint of blush. Aneillo thought they’re acting stranfe but he let it slide. Thus, Kanda making a strategy about how to get the Innocence without being suspiciously looked by the citizen. So they decided to wait until midnight where the street’s empty.

They waited at inn nearby until midnight. When the times come, the street become empty while only light source is the street lights. The three of them checked the area in case if there’s citizen. “so, are we going to destroy the fountain or there’s another way to get it?” (y/n) ask. But before anyone replies, something aimed at them as they dodged from the hit. It was Akuma level 2 and its other normal Akumas. Its hit has caused some of the fountain destroyed.

“just great…” Kanda complains as he pull out his anti-akuma sword and (y/n) activated hers as well.

Kanda ordered Aneillo to search the Innocence while they hold off the Akumas. After some battle, both Exorcists successfully destroyed the normal Akumas and turned at the level 2 Akuma.

The Akuma laughs maniacly and used its big arms to attack them. Kanda manage to dodge its attack, but the Akuma quickly caught (y/n) with its big hand “ke ke, you’re so fragile. I could easily kill you with one hand” the Akuma start squeezing (y/n)’s body as she screaming in pain.

Kanda tried to attack the Akuma, but its manage to dodge his attacks as it jumped onto one of the attic. The Akuma squeezed more (y/n)’s body as she struggling to get out from there.

(y/n) getting frustrated and she need to think of something fast _‘if I die here… then Allen—‘_ Allen’s face suddenly appeared in her mind and she could feel something inside her.

The Akuma suddenly the one screaming in pain as it let go (y/n). turns out, her arms weren’t blades anymore. She transformed into big spiky round hammer. The Akuma look at its hand with few holes on it “damn you—“ it gritted its teeth and glared at her.

(y/n) panted heavily and glared back at the Akuma. She dashed forward and swinged her spiky hammer at the Akuma as it thrown into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kanda watch (y/n) attacking the Akuma with her new arms. At the same time, Aneillo manage to find the Innocence, he said its located underneath the statue in the middle of the fountain.

Kanda use his anti-akuma weapon to slice the statue in half and spotted something glowing inside it. The Akuma also noticed the Innocence and tried to grab it first. But before it reaches it, (y/n) destroyed the Akuma in one hit just right behind Kanda.

The Akuma moving in pain as it crushed under (y/n)’s spiky hammer _“(y/n)… Deifilia…”_ the Akuma stuttered before its start desegerating slowly _“my Master…Earl Millenium… has looking after you… he will come… to get you home…”_ the Akuma said with its last words and disappeared. The three of them look at the last remaining AKuma with confusion “’ _get me home’_ …? What does it mean?” (y/n) wonders. The guys doesn’t understand either, all they know is that Earl Millenium lock (y/n) as his one of his main targets.

The three of them successfully retrieve the Innocence from the fountain and quickly decided return to the Headquarters. Before arriving at the station, a call from Komui come. Kanda picked it up and ask why is he calling “make it snappy” Kanda demand.

 _“geez, at least let me know how’s (y/n)-chan’s doing!”_ Komui pouts.

Kanda look at (y/n) “…she’s fine. She just activated her new weapon”

_“that’s a wonderful news! I could tell her and Allen are getting stronger! I bet she’s still cute as ever, my (y/n)-chan~”_

“…I’m hanging up”

 _“wait,wait!!”_ then Komui told them that Kanda had another mission and (y/n) has to catch up with Allen and Lenalee at the other town while the Innocence will be delivered by Kanda first _“I’m sorry, but Allen and Lenalee need all the help they can get”_

Kanda and (y/n) heard Komui’s explanation clearly and hang up the phone “it looks like I’ll be the one deliver the Innocence back with the Finder” Kanda said.

(y/n) nodded “then I’ll go where Allen and Lenalee at… I guess we’ll parted from here”

Then everything went quiet for a moment and Kanda look at her deep in her eyes “…(y/n)”

“y-yes?”

Kanda step closer to her until they’re face to face, (y/n) could heat her heart beating fast by how close Kanda is. Then he slide his hand to (y/n)’s face and caressed her cheek gently “…I’ll see you later” then he give a gentle kiss on (y/n)’s lips which took her by surprise.

Then he let go of her and look her in the eyes “stay alive” he said and turned his heel as he walk to the train with Aneillo.

Aneillo waved good bye at (y/n) as she waved back. Her face still dumb-founded by the sudden kiss. She touched her lips as her face went deep shade of red “why…?” she asked herself.

While on the train, (y/n) still went quiet and didn’t said anything after what happened with her and Kanda. She wonder if Kanda had interested in her _‘well, we did ‘that’ in that alley… but he didn’t say he liked me…’_ (y/n) thoughts. Then Akuma’s words from before popped in her mind, she also curious about what the Akuma meant by _‘to get her home’._ She need to talk about it with Komui or Allen later.

(y/n) took a stop at the next train station, she was instructed to wait for Allen and Lenalee when they’re stopping there. When she look around the station she spotted a familiar white-haired boy sleeping on a bench with two unfamiliar people but they’re wearing the same uniform from the Black Order. “Allen?” (y/n) called. Allen turned to the familiar voice behind him “(y/n)?!” he widened his eyes “you finally came!” Allen quickly run at (y/n) and hug her tightly.

(y/n) hugs him back “Komui-san told me to catch up with you and Lenalee”

“yeah. I’ll tell you the details later on train”

Then (y/n) realized that Allen is wearing eye patch on his left eye “your eye…” she touched the patch.

“uh this? Um… lots of happening but I’ll tell you later too”

(y/n) look at Allen with sad look “…you’ve always been like this… hurting yourself”

Allen panicked a little since (y/n) looks like she’s about to cry. Then an old man approached Allen “who’s this young lady, Allen?”

“oh, right. (y/n), this is Bookman. Bookman, this is (y/n). she’s also training under Master Cross with me in the past” Allen introduced.

“a pleasure meeting you, Lady (y/n)” Bookman offered his hand.

(y/n) shake his hand “the pleasure is all mine, Bookman-san” she said with a gentle smile. Then she noticed there’s another person with red-hair wearing the same uniform “and who might you be?” (y/n) ask.

The man just stood there and stare at (y/n) “STRIKE!!” he shout as his eyes turns hearts. Then the men approached (y/n) and grab her hands “it must be fate meeting you here, my name is Lavi!”

(y/n) blinks at Lavi “uh, it’s nice to meet you too, Lavi-san” she said with a smile.

“aah, what an angel—ouch!!” Lavi turned to see the one hit him on the head, it was Bookman.

“what a rude brat” he scold.

“damn you, old man panda!”

“hey, c’mon, everyone! this is the last train today!” Lenalee warns as they hurried to catching up the train.

At the train, Bookman explained to (y/n) that they meet Komui from the last mission but he already went back to the Headquarters. Lenalee also said what happened to their mission, she said they met a girl named Miranda that holds the _Time Innocence_ and one of Noah clan appeared, a girl named Road has hurt them pretty bad. She’s also the one who stabbed Allen in the left eye. (y/n) could feel her heart aches a little, if only she could have protected them.

Bookman also said now their mission is to searching the location of Marian Cross. He said their mission is to protect the Generals since one of the five Generals has been killed by the Earl Millenium as he also gives warn to all the Exorcists that he’s planning something. And Earl Millenium is looking for the core of all Innocence, the _Heart._ Unfortunately, they don’t know what it looks like nor its ability. If the Earl Millenium get the hand of Heart, then all of Exorcists are doomed.

While Allen and Lenalee went somewhere, Lavi has been asking (y/n) bunch of questions. Like how old is she, her favourite food, her Innocence’s. Bookman scolds Lavi once more for bothering her. When Allen and Lenalee returns, (y/n) could feel that something’s wrong between them “hm? Allen, why did you removed your eye-patch?” she pointed at Allen's left eye that no longer has patch on it.

“I think I won’t needed it anymore since it doesn’t hurt” Allen replies.

“what? You took out the bandage off? But it made you look though” Lavi jokes.

“leave me alone” Allen said with angry tone.

“quiet, you two” Bookman scold.

At the next stop, Lenalee decided to buy lunch box at the station. It’s seem Allen have been looing at Lenalee for a while with nervous “…did you and Lenalee-chan are fighting?” (y/n) ask. Allen surprised by the question a little, but he thought he might have done something that makes her mad. She give him advice to talk to Lenalee and apologize, whatever he had done to her. Allen nodded and catching up to Lenalee to the station.

(y/n) slumped to the chair and sighed “is something bothering you, Lady (y/n)?” ask Bookman. She shakes her head and said she just a lot to think about right now. When Lavi ask what happened, (y/n) explains about what happened to her previous mission. She said Earl Millenium is looking after her and he will bring her back home “home? Who’s home?” Lavi ask.

“I don’t know either. But Earl Millenium putting me in his target list, that’s why I have to be careful from now on. But…”

“but?”

“but… I can’t help but worried about Allen. The second I took my eye off Allen he just keep getting himself hurt. Now he’s lost an eye…!”

Lavi and Bookman look at her at the moment “…Lady (y/n), do you know that Allen called ‘ _the Destroyer of Time’?_ ” Bookman ask.

“Destroyer of Time…?” now (y/n) remember that Hevlaska said the same thing before.

Bookman nodded “it’s what we thought Allen might be the person, and you are _‘Child in Between’_ as far as I know. The other one will ended time, and the other will start new. This two will clashed together although they share the same heart until the dark time end, like in prophercy”

(y/n) went silent for a moment “…clashed? You mean… I have to fight Allen?”

“I’m afraid so. It’s either he kills you first or you’ll be the one who kills him”

“it looks like the one you want to protect the most… is the one who will destroy you, it same goes for Allen” Lavi said.

“no…” (y/n) slumped into her chair once more and looks pale. She didn’t want any of this happens. She didn’t want to hurt Allen.

“everyone!” Lenalee suddenly runs into the cabin “did Allen returned here?!”

“huh? I thought he was with you?” Lavi gives a confused look.

“I went ahead first until the train start again, but I couldn’t find him in any cabbin!”

“what?!” the three of them panicked.


	10. Baron Crowley

Thus, everyone searched for Allen in every cabin. Unfortunately, just like Lenalee said he’s not in the train. Lenalee said that Allen might be missed the train and still at the last train station “just how stupid he could be?!” Lavi said. Lenalee begged Lavi to get Allen back “why me?!” Lavi ask.

“please, Lavi. Allen must have missed the train back at the last station. Go back and find him!” Lenalee beg.

“what is he, a little kid?”

“just go and get him with that little stick of yours, brat” Bookman nudged Lavi away with his foot.

“it’s a hammer, old man panda!”

“I’ll go with Lavi-san too!” (y/n) said.

“yeah, hope on!” Lavi quickly prepared his hammer on sitting position as soon as he know that (y/n) coming with him.

“what an idiot…” Bookman sighed.

Lavi told (y/n) to hold on to him tightly as (y/n) wrapped her arms around Lavi’s from behind. Lavi thought he’s in heaven for being embraced by her. then he extended his hammer so long that it reached the last station.

When they arrived at the last station, they look around and the station is empty right now since already night time. “geez, where that Allen go?” Lavi said as he continue looking “hey, (y/n). why don’t you hold my hand? It’s dark in here, who knows something might jump out in the bushes” Lavi took his chance to tease her as he offered his hand. “oh, Lavi-san that’s very nice of you, but I’m fi—Kyaa!!” she's startled by a weird sound nearby and quickly embraced Lavi again.

Meanwhile, Lavi living in pure bliss that he could feel (y/n)’s chest pushing on him. he thanked the God for that. Turns out, the sound was only some bats coming out from a tree. (y/n) apologize Lavi for embracing him all of the sudden, but he said he didn’t mind and wanted to do it again in the future. (y/n) blushed by his teasing and walk ahead, Lavi chuckled by her reaction and thought that she looks really cute being all flustered like that.

So they went to the village and heard people’s voice in some shack and the light is on. When they take a look, a group of people surrounded a familiar figure that been tied in the chair “hey, isn’t that Allen??” Levi whispered. (y/n) nodded and she saw Allen right there too. It looks like the mayor in that village asked Allen a request by telling him a story about a vampire lives in the castle while (y/n) and Lavi went closer to hear the story clearly.

The mayor told Allen the vampire has killed some of the villagers recently by sucking their bloods and took their dead body into his castle. The vampire called _Baron Crowley._ Allen shivered because he never thought a vampire would actually exist “no waaay” Lavi casually said which makes everyone surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Lavi-san! you’re too loud!” (y/n) scold.

“w-who’s this people?!” ask the villagers.

“Lavi? (y/n)?! why are you two here?!” ask Allen.

“we came to look for you. What are _you_ doing here?” ask Lavi.

“we were worried and come to get you” (y/n) said with worried expression.

All of the sudden both of them also got caught by the villagers and tied up in the chair just like Allen. Strangely, the villagers and their mayor named Georg has been called them a _‘Black Clergyman’_ for some reason. Then Allen ask them what’s going on.

Georg tell them that once there’s a traveler asked a direction where Crowley’s castle is. The man returned unharmed from the castle and told the mayor if someone pass by with the same uniform as he is, tell them the story about the castle. Just like that, the traveler left. After that, the villagers keep waiting for another person just like him came while 9 villagers has become prey for Crowley “but—God has not abandoned us! Master Black Clergyman! Please do something to get rid of Crowley--!!” beg Mayor as he bowed along with other villagers.

“but we specialize in Akuma (demon)…” Lavi said.

“incredible! You can even exorcise demon! Your hearts are so strong!!”

“no, not that kind of Akuma…”

“what kind of person was he, that _‘traveler’_ …?” ask Allen.

“this kind of person!” the mayor drew that the picture of Marian Cross.

The three of them look at the picture and knew immidietly it was Cross Marian.

The Mayor dragged them into the forest to Crowley’s castle. The three Exorcist informed Lenalee and Bookman that now they’re on mission to find what Marian left behind in the castle, so Allen told them to go ahead. “be careful you two. You’ll become vampires too if you let that vampire guy bite you. Don’t become one, ok?!” warn Lenalee.

“right…” Lavi and Allen replies at the same time.

Meanwhile, (y/n) walking with shaking legs and followed them from behind “…(y/n), are you scared?” ask Allen.

“…w-would you be surprised if I h-hadn’t?” her face turns pale and almost about to cry.

“no, you’re right”

“don’t worry, (y/n)-chan. There’s no such thing as vampires anymore, right Allen?”said Lavi.

“right”

“by the way, why are we still tied up?” ask Lavi.

“you three! Stop!” the Mayor pull their ties to stop them.

They’ve reached the castle’s gate that looks like the owner has terrible taste of outerior design. Somehow they could hear voices screaming from inside. “Allen… I want to go home…!” (y/n) cried as she pulled Allen’s sleeve. “what are you? Five?!” Allen said. Then the mayor and the villagers told to go forward into the castle. The deeper they entered the creepier their surroundings are.

“huh? Allen, why did you already take off that glove?” Lavi pointed Allen’s gloveless left hand “are you _scared?”_

“no way” Allen nervously laughs “now that you mention it. Lavi, why do you also have your right hand on your weapon?”

“I’m not scared or anything—“ Lavi nervously said as he keep holding his hammer.

“whaaaaahh--- I don’t like thiiiiis…!” (y/n) still crying as she clinging on Allen’s right arm.

Suddenly, they sensed something coming closer. Something moving fast and coming straight at their direction. In a second, they could feel something just pass them “so fast!!” Lavi gasped.

Turns out, one of the villagers was attacked by Crowley, _Aleister Crowley._ The man was biting his victim’s neck with his sharp teeth. Allen and the others widened their eyes and shocked when they saw Crowley sucking his prey.

The three Exorcists pulled activated their anti-akuma weapons and point it at Crowley. (y/n) went forward first and use her spiky hammer right at Crowley “aaaaah--!!!” she shout as she swing her spikey hammer hand. But Crowley manage to dodge her attack as her hand cracked the ground.

“whoa—(y/n) become that strong in short time…” Allen sweat-dropped.

Allen hit the ground where Crowley standing as he step away from them and the villagers behind them. Then Lavi jump right above Crowley and swing his giant hammer right on top of him. surprisingly, Crowley able to caught Lavi’s pointed hammer edge with his teeth as the pressure below him makes the ground cracked “no way—whoa, check out those teeth!” Lavi panicked.

Crowley swinged Lavi’s hammer with his bare teeth away and Lavi get smashed by his own hammer “Lavi-san!” (y/n) called and quickly approach him.

Luckily, Allen finally manage to caught Crowley with his large left hand “gotcha! Now behave” Allen warn.

Crowley suddenly laughs and grins at him “strange children! Stop wasting my time! You two are monsters too!? Hm?”

“we’re Exorcists” Allen replies.

“good evening. I’m busy. **_so let go of me!”_** Crowley warn with a dark tone.

Suddenly, he bites Allen’s hand with his sharp teeth which makes Allen winch in pain as Crowley trying to suck Allen’s blood “Alleeeen!!” Lavi and (y/n) panicked.

But Crowley stop in the middle and start screaming as if like he just drinking something bitter “w-wash basin!!!” Crowley screaming as he escaped and returned to his castle.

It was a silent a moment and Allen returned his arm into normal size. (y/n) quickly went to Allen’s side as her face shown with very concerned expression “A-Allen, a-are you still you???” she doesn’t know how to react after what just happened.

“she’s never gonna talk to you again, Allen. You’re gonna be excommunicated!” Lavi said.

Georg thanked them for scaring Crowley away from them, he keep asking the Exorcists to exterminate him and root them from behind. The strange thing is, the villagers keeping their distance far away from Allen “it’s ‘cuz they’re thinking you’ll become a vampire because you were bit by Crowley” Lavi said. When Allen turned to him, he saw Lavi is holding a stake in his hand and garlic necklace around his neck already “don’t worry about it, Allen” he add.

 _‘oh, I worry… I worry a lot!!’_ Allen thought.

“stop that!” (y/n) scold Lavi “Allen, hasn’t turned yet! Look! His sharp teeth hasn’t turned too! So he’s still human!” she pulled Allen and shown everyone his teeth.

 _“(y/n)—wilsh sou stohp ih!”_ ((y/n)—will you stop it!) Allen scold.

She let go Allen and he told Lavi and (y/n) that they should entered the castle. He also told the villagers to stay where they are “of course! We humans will die if we’re in the middle of a battle between monsters--!!” shout the Georg.

“we’re monsters?” Lavi said.

“eeeh--?!” (y/n) shocked.

“huh? I feel a little quesy about this…” Allen could feel his heart just stabbed by Georg’s words.

The three of them walked into the castle, the more they enter the more uneasy they felt. The castle filled with strange aura. Allen wondered what was Cross doing in the castle “when you think of it, doesn’t it seem a little strange that the Master left that message telling us to exterminate the vampire?” Allen ask. “what of it? So then what are we doing—“ suddenly Lavi fell to the floor and fell asleep.

“Lavi-san?!” (y/n) tried to wake up Lavi “Kyaaa!” (y/n) also fell to the floor and could feel something dragged her.

“eh? (y/n)! Lavi!” Allen called.

(y/n) look behind her and could see some thin strings caught her, strangely she could smell familiar sweet scent “this scent…! Allen!!” she called, but Allen also got caught by the same strings along with Lavi who’s still fell asleep.

Then, a giant flower appeared along with many others. Allen and (y/n) panicked as they trying to escaped from the strings. Allen tried to shoot randomly while (y/n) trying to cut the strings “dammit! It just sticks on more…!” Allen said as he struggle to get out from the strings.

“Lavi-san! please, wake up!” (y/n) shouts, hoping Lavi could hear her.

Slowly, Lavi opened his eyes “un… huh? (y/n)-chan?” he look around to find (y/n).

“hey, you humans over there---!!” someone called from above, a woman dressed as a maid suddenly appeared.


	11. Crude Graves

“what are you doing?! These babies are Master Aleister’s precious flowers!!” the maid warned them.

The maid glared at them for a while until she felt someone staring at her. Turns out, it was Lavi staring at her with heart eyes “STRIKE!!!” his face shows it clearly.

“Lavi?” Allen look at him with confused look as he tried to calls him.

“oh my, tee hee~” the maid winked at Lavi.

“ugh!” Lavi just got striked by the maid’s killer wink.

“what a cute kid. How about it? Wanna be my lover?” the maid trying to seduce him by striking a pose as well.

“really---“

“LISTEN TO ME!!!” Allen hit him hard with his giant hand.

“what are you doing—“

“why are you concerned with _that?!”_ Allen scold.

“you really are a brat, Allen!”

“whaaaaa--- if anything you consider beauty it should be (y/n)!!“

“ah, I agree. She’s a cutie~”

“wha—don’t pull me into this!” (y/n) scold as her face turns red.

“ _that…?_ ” it looks like the maid offended by Allen’s words.

The maid introduce herself as Crowley’s assistant named Eliade. Allen ask her where the villager that was taken by Crowley earlier. “ah, this? I was just about to bury it now” Elaide shows them the villager’s deady body as she pulled him up with one hand. Then she throws it in the middle of giant flowers. One of the flowers eat the villagers. Strangely, the flowers start showing some star marks around their bodies and explodes as the ground around them start crumbling.

The three of them almost fall to the bottom but they manage to grab the edge of the building and climb back up. Luckily, they’re fine thanks to the Exorcist coat they’re wearing. (y/n) cough and stood up as she look around her surrounding, then she spotted a graveyard in the garden nearby. She called Allen and Lavi to go to the graveyard to investigate.

When they arrived there, they saw eight crude graves there. the number match as Crowley’s victims just like Georg mentioned “didn’t Crowley do 9 people in?” Lavi ask. “the mayor said the first victim evaporated, didn’t he…?” Allen tried to touch one of the crude graves, but suddenly the one Allen touches start to crumbled.

“you broke it!!” (y/n) and Lavi scold.

“uwaah! I just touched it lightly!!” Allen panicked. But then he noticed something on the ground “Lavi, (y/n)! look at this!” he start digging the gorund some more.

There, they spotted some star marks. It was the virus from the blood of Akuma “do you think… under these graves has Akuma…?” (y/n) ask.

Lavi start digging in another crude graves and he too found star marks in the ground. He even mentioned that right before the flower explode he noticed the star mark appeared on them “maybe that’s because…”

“…they ate Akuma…?”

“…” the three of them went silent for a moment.

Allen suggested that they should dig the crude graves to investigate. Then they start digging the grave until they found wooden coffin. “…what’s wrong? Open it” (y/n) said as she look at two boys stood there in silent. They start play rock-paper-scissor to determinate who will be the one open the coffin. Unfortunately, Allen lose and he’s the one who will open it. “ok then, please forgive me for doing this!” Allen clasped his hands together and pray for God’s forgiveness.

He opened the coffin while (y/n) and Lavi took a peek inside as well “…the skin has rotten away. It’s an Akuma” Lavi said as they look at dead body with Akuma skeleton inside it. Then they gathered others coffins as well, what they found is all coffins filled with Akuma’s dead body. The three of them now suspecting that Crowley has been attacking Akuma all along “then this ain’t a vampire extermination. That Crowley—“

“L-Lavi!!!” Allen tried t warn him there’s a figure standing right behind him.

Crowley appeared out of nowhere and hit Lavi across the ground “…so it’s you three” he glared at the Exorcists “you’ve made me angry. Die Exorcists”

Crowley start battling Allen and (y/n), he got advantage for having an incredible speed which is able to damage both Exorcists some injuries. Both of them are struggling to attack Crowley back. All of the sudden, Allen had an idea and disengaged his arm, Crowley took his chance to hurt Allen in the shoulder “Allen!” (y/n) shout in panic.

“Crowley-san! please, listen what we have to say!” (y/n) shouts at Crowley “those corpses in that coffins are actually Akumas, do you know that?”

(y/n) stepped in front of Crowley “are _you_ really a vampire?”

“…a vampire?”

Suddenly, Crowley disappeared and appeared right behind (y/n). he grab her neck and bite her neck hard as her blood trailing Crowley’s mouth and over (y/n)’s shoulder “(y/n)!!” Allen panicked as he grab her quickly away from Crowley.

Allen look at (y/n) with widened eyes “are you alright?!”

(y/n) winched in pain as she holding her bleeding shoulder “I-I’m fine…”

Crowley laughs and said that he don’t care about Akuma, he just wanted the thrill of hunt “so I kill. And I kill you both too” he grinned.

Once again, Crowley disappeared with incredible speed. Then he aimed at Allen and (y/n). Allen hold (y/n) close to him while Crowley hit them hard through the wall into the castle.

Allen groaned in pain and get away from the crumbling pieces. His head severly hurt because of Crowley’s attack “ughhh… it feels kinda like my head got hit really hard…” he said as he holding his bloody head. Then he realize that he’s not holding (y/n) anymore. Allen panicked and start searching for her under the ruins. Luckily, he found her and quickly get her away before she buried under the ruins again.

“(y/n), wake up! (y/n)!” he called.

Allen look at (y/n) covered in her own blood, it looks like she lose to many blood and fainted because of the hit’s damage. He pick her up and start find a way out from the castle, although he too lose too many energy.

While searching a way out, Allen accidentally stumbled into a secret door and fall into another room. he heard a crying voice and a shadow from a wall. The door behind him suddenly closed when Allen checked, when he turned back the shadow disappeared and the crying voice stopped “not there…?”. out of nowhere, Allen slammed into the bookshelf by someone, it was Eliade.

“oh my, if it isn’t that white-haired kiddo. I told Aleister to slaughter you… really, what a bother” Eliade said, strangely she look weakened.

Allen noticed the wound from her shoulder, it’s the same when Crowley bite his hand. Allen look down around the floor to find (y/n), then he spotted her fainted on the floor. He sigh in relief for a moment “hm? Are you worried about her? …then let’s see if you could save her” grins Eliade.

She start turned her hand into giant grip of ball and aimed for defenseless (y/n) “STOOP!!” Allen begs.

But Eliade’s hand stop right on top of (y/n) and not touching her “aha ha ha ha!! Stupid brat! You’re too care for her!” then she crushed Allen more into the bookshelf harder as he trying to breath.

“I’ll make sure your girlfriend here the last thing she saw is your dead body” Eliade grins evilly.

The more Eliade crush Allen, the more difficult it is Allen to breath. He could feel himself start to get sleepy, but if he sleep… he might never open his eyes ever again. He need to find a way to escape from her grip. Then Allen tried to tell Eliade that they’re not planning to exterminating Crowley _“he… is not a vampire or a monster… probably our… ally…”_ Allen tried to told her with his remaining breath.

Suddenly, Eliade hit him countless times to shut him up. She even laughs and thought what Allen words is a mere joke “Ally? Are you an idiot? He’s a vampire!” he grab Allen by the collar “do you think I’ll let you take him away…?!”. Allen look at Eliade’s expression… strangely, her expression looks like she doesn’t want anyone to take Crowley away from her.

“so… I’ll kill you all—“ all of the sudden something stabbed her from the back.

Eliade look behind her and saw (y/n) stabbed her in stomach with her blade “not if I kill you first…” (y/n) panted heavily “I won’t let you take Allen away from me either!”

“khh—what a troublesome girl!” Eliade let go Allen as he start aimed at (y/n).

The two girls start fighting each other. (y/n) could tell something strange from Elaide, until she realize something “you’re—“ before (y/n) could speak further Eliade already hit her across the ground first. (y/n) coughed in pain as she struggling to get up. Eliade stepped on (y/n)’s shoulder where she bitten by Crowley before, she scream in pain as Eliade start step on her wound to make it worse “hmph, I think you’re realized who I really am. No matter, I’ll deliver your head and your boyfriend to Aleister right after I kill you both”

Eliade pointed an axe at (y/n)’s neck and lift it up, she couldn’t move her body as she losing more blood “Allen…” she said with low voice.

When Eliade swing her axe, it was stopped by other hand “what?!” she gasped and widened her eyes. She turned to see the hand belonged to Allen.

Allen crushed the axe and hit Eliade with his giant arm. He glared at Eliade with his new left eye, he finally can see the souls of Akuma again with his new upgraded eyes. (y/n) still can’t move, but she still can see Allen in front of her “Allen…?”

“you’re an Akuma” Allen said to Eliade.

“you’re a strange one…” she glared at Allen.

“I withdraw my previous remarks. I have found a reason to fight” he said as he prepared his left anti-akuma weapon.

Strangely, instead of attacking back Eliade checking her appearance first “geez, you’ve damaged it. You really are nast brat. Ah… my clothes are all tattered too” she complains as she fixed herself. Allen look at her with confused look and ask why isn’t she changed shape. Eliade said she doesn’t like her Akuma appearance and prevered in her human form “but, well… in this situation… I can’t complain” sudeenly she changed shape and attacked Allen back.

“that’s right” Allen prepared himself and attack back as well. This time, Allen much stronger than before and still able to fight back. His attacks now has damaged Eliade severly as he hit her through the walls. Eliade groaned in pain, but she noticed something right below her. she transformed back into her human form and jumped right to a laying figure on the floor. Lavi also there and manage to grab Allen before he falls again.

Back to (y/n), she’s able to gather her remaining strength to get up. She walked where Allen fell and saw he’s with Lavi. She sigh in relief since both of them look fine. Then she turned to see Eliade with Crowley right below there. (y/n) widened her eyes when she saw something coming out from Eliade’s body “…it’s a soul!” she gasped. She wonders how possibly she could see a human soul in Akuma. It looks like she’s not the only one, even Lavi and Crowley able to see it as well. (y/n) wonder if Allen’s left eye have caused them to see the soul too. “Crow-chan! That girl is an Akuma! I told you ‘bout it earlier! She is your enemy as well as ours!!” Lavi shout at Crowley.

“Eliade…?” Crowley froze and stare at her “what are you…?”

“so you know…?” Eliade ask.

Suddenly, she transformed into her Akuma form again and attacked Crowley to the wall. She told him that she was planning to use Crowley to become her slave and kill him if he become an Exorcist.

Back to Allen and Lavi, group of man-eating giant flowes just like before appeared again from the ground caught them “Allen! Lavi-san!” (y/n) shouted and jumped off to save them.


	12. Poker

While Crowley and Eliade fighting each other, (y/n) tries to save Allen and Lavi trapped deep in the middle of giant flowers. Unfortunately, she’s also been caught by the giant flowers vines. “(y/n), you’re all right?!” Allen ask, but then he froze the moment he saw the vines wrapped around her body. “nghh—stop! Hyaa—don’t go there!!” (y/n) cried as she struggling to get out from the vines. It wrapped around her torso as her chest pushed out clearly and another one went right under crouch. Allen thought the way vines wrapped around her body… is pretty lewd.

“nice view!!” Lavi gives a thumb up while having a nose-bleed. Suddenly, one of the giant flower ate Lavi as he struggling not to get chewed. Allen told him that he once took care these kind of flowers before, so he suggested that Lavi should tell the flowers something that full of love and affection so it release them. “got it! I LOVE YOU--!!” he shout loudly.

Lavi repeatedly saying _‘I love you’_ to the flowers until it start loosen up and released the three of them. when the flowers release them, a rain start pouring inside the room. the three of tried to search Crowley. They found him on top one of giant flower alone. It looks like he won’t the battle, but his expression filled with sadness and broken heart. “Crowley-san?” (y/n) called.

“you stupid flower… YOU UGLY CRAP, NAUSEATING, PIECE OF SHIT OF A FLOWER!!” Crowley shouts.

The flower start eating the four of them alive while Crowley keep saying things that makes the flower angry more. The three of them tried to shut Crowley mouth as he keep trying to make the flower kills him. the others panicked since they’re with him.

“please, calm down!” (y/n) quickly closed Crowley’s mouth.

“…! You’ve damaged your right arm” Allen said as he noticed Crowley’s that looks limbless.

Crowley said if he drinks Akuma’s blood it’ll returned to normal again “hah ha… I’ve become a monster… what I loved, I destroyed. I just want to die…” he cried.

(y/n) widened her eyes when she heard what Crowley saying, it reminds her what Bookman warned her before. Suddenly, Allen grab Crowley’s collar “if it’s that painful… just become an Exorcists” he convince Crowley that if he destroy Akuma/Eliade that means he still have reason to live “because you too are just another apostle of the Innocence”

Allen’s words struck Crowley deeply as he shed his last tears.

After calming down, the four of them treated their wounds first. The three Exorcists start questioning Crowley about Cross. He said he did meet him, which is a great news for them. he also said that he came to returned the man-eating plant he had borrowed before. Then Allen realized that the flower that he once taken care before was came from Crowley. All he remembers that he was forced to take care of it while the plant tries to eat him.

Crowley said the flower that was returned bitten him and give him a new sharp tooth. Ever since then, he attacked Akuma and met Eliade that time. “we’re looking for Master Cross, can you help us where he’s heading next, Crowley-san?” (y/n) ask. Crowley said that Cros borrowed some money from him too and went to the East country _‘here too?!?!’_ the three of them thought at the same time. Then Crowley stand up and asked them to wait outside, he said he need to preparation.

The three of them walked outside and saw the sky almost rise “how’s your shoulder, (y/n)?” Allen asked (y/n). she told him that her shoulder has been bandaged as she show him her right arm being supported by a cloth wrapped around her neck. Allen sigh in relief, but then his face turned a little sad. Lavi told him that Allen’s words probably changed Crowley to live on and don’t have to worry about it “things’ll be fine eventually” he add.

All of the sudden the castle behind them explodes. The three of them turned with worried expression if Crowley tried to kill himself again. Turns out, he still alive and walking out from the castle “haha, what’s with that face? Did you think I died?” he laughs “everything’s all right” he add.

They walked into the forest where the villagers waited for the Exorcists. They gasped and shock in horror the moment the saw Crowley. Allen and the others tried to explained what Crowley has been killing is actually Akuma. Georg and the mob didn’t believe anything they said and still accused Crowley as a monster. So Allen, Lavi, and (y/n) pulled Crowley away from there and take him with them.

Then they went to the train station to catch up with Lenalee and Bookman. While waiting for the next train Lavi went to call Komui and informed him about the situation, Allen about to check his left eye while (y/n) accompanying Crowley. He look nervous and look around the station, he said it’s the first time he’s ever been outside the castle. (y/n) thought it’s pretty cute of him to look around with excited face like a child “how are you feeling, Crowley-san?” she ask with a gentle smile.

“ah, I felt nervous to be honest. Everything is new to me…”

Then he look at (y/n)’s supported right arm, he remember that he did bites her pretty hard “um… how’s your shoulder?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me”

Crowley wonders how could she able still smiled that warmly when he’s the one who hurt her badly, somehow Crowley felt guilty for that.

Then Allen called everyone to hurry get on the train before it leave.

While on the train, Crowley still depressed and remember about what the villagers said to him and how much they hated him. Lavi told him not to worried about it and he should let it go now. so, he suggested that he could look around the train since it’s his first time to ride one. “shall I accompany you, Crowley-san?” (y/n) offer. But he refused kindly and told her to rest instead. He get up from his chair and look around the train by himself.

“do you think Crowley-san would be alright by himself? I’m worried since his arm still injured” (y/n) said with worry tone.

“you sounded just like a mother worried over her child… beside your whole right arm and shoulder are more injured than he is!” Lavi said.

“I agree. You should rest just like Crowley said” Allen nodded.

**~ 3 hours later ~**

Since Crowley hasn’t coming back from his train tour, the three of them decided to search around the train looking for him. Allen told (y/n) to wait in the chair, but she refused and wanted to find Crowley too. When they went to the back-est train cottage, there they finally found Crowley. Strangely, he’s wearing no clothes and playing some poker game with group of thugs “…Crowley-san?” (y/n) called.

“(y/n)-chan…” Crowley sobs.

“hm?” one of the thugs with thick glasses noticed them “sorry. Right now, young kids aren’t allowed to enter here” he said as he smoking his cigerate.

The man asked Crowley if he wanted to play some more, but it seems Crowley can’t explain that he wanted to stop nor he don’t know how to play.

Allen asked him what’s going on. After hearing Crowley’s explanation, Allen and (y/n) understand that he was tricked by those thugs. The thugs start pressuring Crowley to play, but Allen stepped in and handed over his jacket “all the trimming’s on this coat are made of silver. If I bet this for all of Crowley’s clothes, will you have a match with me?” Allen offers.

“h-hey, Allen?! What are you saying—“ Lavi tried to stop him.

The man with thick glasses laughs “all right” he grinned.

Before start the game, Allen give a quick glance at (y/n). she nodded in respond and approached the man with thick glasses “hello Mister, do you mind if I sit here? It looks like you’re really good at playing cards, it looks interesting to watch” she ask. The man smirked and let her sit next to him, then (y/n) sit next really close to the man. “I’m trying to learn how to play poker, but my _brother_ (Allen) won’t teach me. maybe you could, Mister” (y/n) said as she holding his arms with her other hand.

“…for injured girl, you sure are good teasing an old coot like me”

“really? Is my charm affected?” (y/n) ask with innocent expression.

“you… really got me there! you truly are cute!” the man laughs “What’s your name, girl?”

“I’m (y/n)” she smiled.

Meanwhile on Allen’s side, now he’s shuffling the cards. Lavi ask him what is (y/n) doing on the old man’s side. Allen told him he’ll see later “shall we play gentlemens?”

At first, Allen looks like he’s about in a pinch. Then he start winning more bets, they manage to get Crowley’s clothes back too. But the thugs insist to keep playing. In the middle of the game, (y/n)eep cheering or sypmhaty for the man with thick glasses. Then Lavi ask again why (y/n)’s purpose there. Allen told him that her words is actually codes for what’s written in Allen’s opponents cards, that’s why Allen know how to beat them. He also master of cards even without (y/n)’s help since he’s been practicing cards to pay Cross’s debt.

Lavi gaped by Allen’s explanations, he never thought that he and (y/n)’s past pretty dark because of Cross. In the end, Allen keep winning and received all the bets. Thanks to (y/n) too, telling all the opponents cards without even they noticing. Lavi didn’t expect to see the other side of Allen and (y/n).

They decided to stop the game since the thugs had to get down in the next station. Before leaving, Allen returned all their stuff “I don’t care as long as I got my friend’s stuff back. It’s hard to be naked at this time of year, isn’t it?” the thugs happily get their stuff back and putted on their clothes as well. “take care the four of you” (y/n) waved and gently smiled at them.

Then the small boy wearing a mask that covering his nose and mouth approached (y/n) and handed over a small round of silver necklace “thanks” the boy simply said.

“Eaze, that’s your treasure! Wait, wait, I have something to give them instead!” said the man with thick glasses.

“it’s fine, really” (y/n) said.

“ah, found it! Give me your hand” the man offer his hand to (y/n).

When (y/n) give her hand, the man grab it gently and kissed the palm of her hand “does this old coot able capture your heart, little lady?” the man smirked.

(y/n) blushed by the contact, but her hand still being hold by the man “haha! Hope we’ll meet again, (y/n)!” then he handed over a deck of poker card that they use earlier.

“please, let us off with that, okay?” the man said as they waved good byes and the train leave just right after that.

Back in the train, everyone returned to their seat. Crowley apologize for making trouble, but Allen said it’s alright and no problem for him. Then he noticed (y/n) has been staring at the card that the man given to her, somehow she only smiled gently when she look at the card deck. Allen feel annoyed a little and immidietly took the deck off from her hand “ah! Give that back!” (y/n) said.

“no way! you’re not looking at it again, I’m keeping it!”

“but that man gave it to me!”

“and I’m keeping it!” he put the deck in his pocket.

“what is up with you all of the sudden?!”

Allen look at (y/n) for a moment “…while we play the poker game, it’s really irritates me to see you so close to the man that you even barely know about. He even kissed your palm, I’ve been holding back since we might never see him again”

“but you still look at his cards while smiling, that’s my last straw” he added.

Everyone look at Allen “Allen, could it be… you’re jealous?” Lavi tease.

“…am I not allowed to get jealous?”

“…Oh My God, you _are_ jealous!” Lavi laughs.

Until the rest of the train trip, Lavi keep teasing Allen about his jealousy and over-protective to (y/n). she only can only laugh and chuckled, but somehow it make her happy too knowing that Allen care for her deeply.

**~ back to the last station ~**

The group of thugs earlier on their way to their workplace in the mines. Turn out, they only bunch of travelers from to find a living together along with the kid named Eaze. While on walking, a phone nearby rings and the man with glasses pick it up. He talked to the phone for a while and hang it up “I have a call for a different job~ sorry~” the man told his gangs.

So his friends decided to went ahead with Eaze. Before leaving, Eaze asked the man to bring more silver for him. the man only grinned and nodded to him. when they already far enough, the man suddenly disappear and went somewhere. Then he appeared somewhere under the train bridge nearby. There, another figure waiting for him “can I have dinner before I do this?” the male asked the figure, it was Earl Millennium.

“sure you can”

“good, I’m sooo hungry”

“but make sure you dressed properly. You won’t be allowed into _Mitsuboshi_ looking like that”

“wow, you get fat because you always eat thing’s like that” the man start transforming.

“I’m not fat”

“well, as long as I can eat until I’m stuffed, I don’t care if it’s food fit for a pig” he grinned, his clothes start to change as well.

“make you sure you watch your mouth too” Earl handed him a top hat “Sir _Tyki Mikk”_

 _Tyki Mikk_ changed his appearance completely different. His has dark skin tone and scars on his forehead. He even wearing complete fancy suits instead worn out shirts “okay okay. As you wish, Millennium Count”

“say, Earl. I just met this really _cute_ girl~ do you mind if I _eat_ her?”

“…” Instead of responding Earl only give him silent respond.

“oi, what’s up with the silent respond?”

“no, I never thought you’re also into _that_ kind of stuff”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“nothing”

The two of them returned to their base because Earl wanted help from Tyki. When they went to the main room, they saw a little girl writing something on a book “yo, Tyki. Hola!” the girl greets him. The girl known as Road Kamelot, the one who’s battling Allen and Lenalee before. Tyki asked her what is she doing, unexpectedly she’s doing her homework “yeah. I’m cutting close. Help me~” Road begged.

“haa? I never went to school, dammit” Tyki said.

“you can write at least, right?”

“looks like an all-nighter tonight!” Earl said as he start helping Road doing her homework.

“hey, wait a second. Don’t tell me you called me here because of howework now…”

In the end, Tyki being forced to help out Road’s homework. While working, Earl told Tyki about his missions. Earl shows him cards written with his missons. First, he wanted him to go somewhere with him. second, he want him to get rid the names he listed. When Tyki saw the name on the list he went silent for a moment, Road noticed his expression “…that’s a lot!” he chuckled “understood”. Third, he wanted him to capture the person in picture. It’s a picture of (y/n) Deifilia.

“…what’s a little girl have anything to do with us?” he ask.

“oh, she’s special to us. Trust me, you’ll know it later” Earl said.

“well, good luck with the homework” Tyki quickly gets up and about to leave the room.

“Tyki~” Road called “thanks for helping me”

“…we’re family, after all” he smiled to her and leave.

Earl and Road watch Tyki leave the room “I wonder if Tyki finds it hard…” Earl wonder.

“he’s got a good relationship with the humans, after all” said the talking umbrella named Lero.

“well, you shouldn’t call it _hard…_ more like _frightening_ I’d say” Road add.


	13. Brohtel

Allen and his team are finally arrived at China, now they’re crossing the river to go to the closest town by hiding under cover on a long boat. Allen somehow having a feeling that someone watching them, he took a peek outside and look around “what’s wrong, Allen?” (y/n) ask.

“somehow I feel like we’re being watched… maybe it’s a panda?”

“Allen, just because we’re in China that doesn’t mean every animal around us is panda…”

On their journey, they start gather the clues that Cross left behind. Even Crowley have his own uniform now. When they arrived at nearby town they decided to ask people if they happens to meet Cross. They’ve been walking around in the mainland of China for 4 days and still no clue where Cross’s location might be. Out of nowhere, suddenly a cat jumps at their direction and caught Timcanpy in its mouth “Timcanpy!” Allen and (y/n) panicked. Lenalee quickly jumps and chasing the cat with her Dark Boots while the others waiting for her.

While waiting on the spot, Allen sensed some Akumas nearby. (y/n) told him that she sensed it too. He told (y/n) to stand back since her shoulder still injured and quickly activated his anti-akuma weapon. He blasted every hidden Akuma with no hesitation by himself, until the last one Lavi manage to destroy it “phew” he sigh in relief “that’s it! I’ve had it with this, you’re scary! You’re freakin’ scarier than the Akuma!!” he shout at Allen.

“eh? What’s wrong, Lavi?” Allen sweat-dropped.

“I told you not to shoot without warning!!”

“well, I couldn’t help it. I wanted to keep the damage down, even just a little!”

Meanwhile (y/n), Crowley, and Bookman are sitting on tea stand nearby and enjoying their tea “those two won’t stop arguing on the journey…” (y/n) said.

“leave those idiots be. Moreover, how’s your shoulder, Lady (y/n)?” Bookman ask.

“it’s gotten better thanks to your acupuncture, Bookman”

“I’m glad to hear that. Tell me anytime when it’s got hurt again, alright?”

“alright” (y/n) nodded with a smile.

“I’m sorry… I’m truly sorry…”

“y-you can stop apologizing, Crowley-san. I’m fine, really!”

“but you can’t join the battle because of your injured shoulder… and it’s because of me…”

(y/n) trying to cheer up depressed Crowley, and at that moment Lenalee finally back with the cat that almost eaten Tim Canpy.

The team start to thinking that Cross might be not in China. They even thought he possibly could be dead already “that guy doesn’t die even if you kill him, you know” Allen simply said. The others a little confused what Allen meant, but (y/n) understand what he’s saying. Then (y/n) noticed Allen’s left is shaking “Allen, let me see you arm” she said as she grab Allen’s arm.

When they look at it, Allen’s arm start crumbling little by little. Everyone shocked the moment they saw Allen’s arm. But he said he’s fine and no need to worry about him. (y/n) look at Allen’s arm with concerned look “…you’ve been always like this. Being reckless. In the end… you hurt yourself the most…” she said with worried tone. Allen could tell that her face is about to cry again and he tried to cheer her up again. He don’t know what supposed to do to stop her crying so he embraced her tightly.

The others stare at Allen embracing (y/n) “sorry, I didn’t meant to make you worried so much…” he said.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt either, you even didn’t join any fights because of your injury. The moment I saw you almost killed back then it really makes my head went blank… I don’t want to lose you…”

“Allen…”

Then Bookman coughed in the middle of the conversation and told them to keep continue searching fro Cross. Allen let go (y/n) with blushing face as they followed others behind.

They’ve been looking around the town some more until dawn. So they search around market stands until Allen found a stand owner that claims he saw a foreigner traveler with weird mask. Allen sure that it must be Cross, unfortunately he can’t speak Mandarin so he ask Lenalee to translate. The stand owner told them that Cross is one of new lover Mistress of a Brothel. He even give the location of the Brothel.

When they arrived there, the Brothel looks so flashy and bright although it’s already nighttime. Turns out, it was no.1 Brothel in China. The group excited that they finally found Cross. But right before they entered, a tall muscular figure stopped them and told them they’re not allowed to pass thorugh the door. They gasped by tall figure and thought he’s a male until they realized that the figure actually has breasts. They even can’t understand what the guard said since she’s speaking Mandarin and thread Allen and Lavi as she lift them in the air with her bare hands.

Lenalee begged her to let go of them by speaking Mandarin “please go around the back door” the guard whispered, this time she’s using English. She said that the Brothel are the supporters of the Black Order. So the guard showed them the way into the Mistress’s room. when they entered the room, a beautiful woman sitting in the middle of the room “welcome, Exorcists” the woman greeted with a smile “I am Anita, the owner of this ship”. Everyone enchanted by her beauty the moment they landed saw her beauty.

“my apologize for being so blunt, but Master Cross is no longer here” Anita said.

“EH???” they gasped.

“eight days ago, he left to go on a journey. And… the ship that left with Master Cross on journey days ago, has been sunk at sea”

Everyone froze by the news “where is the proof?” ask Bookman.

Anita said they received an S.O.S signal from the ship, when they get there all they found is the ruin of the ship and sea of poison spreads from it.

“where was the Master headed?” Allen ask “my Master wouldn’t have drowned so easily”

(y/n) look at him “Allen…”

Then Anita shed a tear and smiled “…you think so?”

Anita ordered her guard named Mahoja to prepare a ship, she said her and her mother’s generations have been supporting the Black Order from the shadows so she at their service as well. And she added that their next destination is Japan, Edo.

The next morning, Anita has prepared a ship for them and she came along with her guardian, Mahoja. The others are waiting at the room at the ship, Lenalee reporting back to the base while Allen went on top of the ship to keep an eye out in the distance. Lenalee returned to the room where the others are at, (y/n) noticed that Lenalee must have been crying over the phone “…is something wrong at the base?” (y/n) ask as she tried to calm her down.

Lenalee shakes her head “I just reported what happened to our mission, my brother is taking a nap right now since he’s really tired after many loss of our comrades. The others are working hard too…”

“I see… I’m sure they’re fine. Komui-san has strong little sister after all”

“(y/n)…”

"can I talk to them on the phone?"

"yeah, the phone is just right there" she pointed where the phone is and (y/n) approached it.

Lenalee helped her dialed the base number until someone pick up the call _"hello? Lenalee?"_ a familiar voice answered.

"Reever-san? is that you?" (y/n) ask.

_"(y/n)...?! is it really you? are you alright?!"_

"i'm fine. I was just wondering about everyone's condition there. I heard from Lenalee that all of you have been working hard"

_"heh, yeah. We geeks are quite strong you know"_

(y/n) chuckled "...please take care of yourself, Reever-san. you and everyone there too"

_"...are you really worried about us?"_

"of course"

_"what about me?"_

(y/n) confused a little by Reever's question "...especially you, Reever-san"

She could feel a sound of chocking and coughing a little over the phone "Reever-san? are you alright??" she ask with worried tone.

_"I-I'm fine. Just got off guard a little--"_

"of what???"

_"...nevermind. moreover, take care of yourself too, (y/n)"_

(y/n) nodded "yes. I'll do everything I can to help others" then she hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile back at the Headquarters, Reever hanging up the phone as well. His face little red after hearing (y/n)'s voice close to his hear. He admit that he really miss hearing her voice so much, he was really busy that he didn't able to contact her "why were you choughing over the phone earlier, Reever?" one of his coworker suddenly ask.

"I-It was nothing! go back to work, idiot!" he scold.

Then a shout could be heard from outside. Allen called everyone and warned them about Akuma coming right at their destination. When they look outside, they sky is covered with many Akumas heading somewhere. Most of them ignored what below them and keep heading straight at their destination.

The Exorcists activated their weapon and start attacking some of the Akumas, but strangely they ignored them and keep heading somewhere. Until one of the Akuma noticed the Exorcists below them and caught Allen away “Allen!!” (y/n) shout.

Then the some of the Akuma start surrounding their ship and attacking them. Anita and Mahoja also fight back the Akuma with all their might. (y/n) also fight with everything she can without damaging he shoulder much, she wonder why the rest of the Akuma are heading straight to somewhere. Then she realized that the place they’re heading is a place where the sky is red.

(y/n) could a big energy coming from that direction and she even sense massive presence of Akumas gathered there. at the middle of the battle, she could heard or feel something snapped at where the read sky is _‘Allen…!!’_ she’s gave a feeling that the snap she felt was coming from Allen. She thought there’s something bad happened to him.

Everyone, including the Exorcists doing their best to fight off the Akumas. They’ve battled for a pretty long time now until the ship they’re supposed to sail on is damaged as well. (y/n) panted heavily and look around the terrible damage caused by the Akuma. A lot of people injured or dead on spot as the sea turned red by the blood and poison. She greeted her teeth and grip her hands _‘if only I were stronger than this--!!’_ she thought she’s still too weak to protect the others.

Then Lenalee arrived at the ship, she called Lavi and (y/n) for help. Her face looks pale and asked them to search Allen and a person named Soman. He too also once an Exorcists until Lenalee explained that Soman _betrayed_ God and turned into a _Fallen_. The one that Akuma has been targeted. And Allen tried to save Soman from dying. Lenalee has searched them everywhere where the last she saw them both but they’re not there anymore.

While searching for Allen and Soman, (y/n) has been thinking what Lenalee meant by _‘betraying God’_. Is it possible that if an Exorcists betray God’s will? If so, what will happen to them after that? While the three of them riding Lavi’s hammer to look around the area, they heard a crowd of Akuma in the distance. They’re chasing Tim Campy now. Lenalee and (y/n) jump off to destroy the Akuma away from Tim Canpy. Lavi help them by destroying them all too until no more chasing them.

Tim Campy felt so glad that he met them he quickly slammed himself right in front of Lavi’s face as he struggling to get Tim Campy away from him. (y/n) asked Tim Campy if he see Allen. Tim Campy nodded and showed the way. he was heading to bamboo forest and stopped where he saw Allen last time. They look at Tim Campy memory and saw Allen encountered one of Noah. As the result, he lost his Innocence and told Tim Campy to take Soman’s Innocence to somewhere else.

(y/n) approached where the blood stain left on the ground. She fell on the ground and her tears start falling “…Allen…not here… where is he…?” she cried. All they found is the remaining of Allen’s blood and cards scattered everywhere. (y/n)’s mind went blank and couldn’t stop thinking that Allen has gone. Then someone called them and asked them to go back to the ship immidietly. Lenalee helped Al back on her feet as the three of them returned to the ship together.

When they back at the ship, a man named Wong from the Asia branch come as their massager. He said he have a massage for them “we have found one of yur forces, Allen walker, and have taken charge of him” he said. Everyone widened their eyes and didn’t thought they have found Allen first “i-is Allen all right?! Can we see him now?!” (y/n) begged Wong.

“you must set sail immedietly. You must leave Allen Walker here in China” Wong said.

“…what?”

“I know it is hard for you… but please use your best judgement”

“(y/n)… you saw Tim’s memory as well. He’s lost his Innocence” Lavi said “there’s no path he cant take to continue being an Exorcist”

“we must… continue our mission without him” he add.

(y/n) cried loudly after hearing the news, she can’t hold back her emotions and keep crying after hearing everything while Lenalee tried to calm her down.


	14. The Little Girl's Light

Anita told Wong that the ship that they’re supposed to sail on are severly damaged because of their battle with Akumas. But Wong said that he has brought another new Exorcist. A woman named Miranda Lotto appeared on top of the ship after she just saw the ship’s condition. Miranda activated her anti-akume weapon _Time Record._ She use her Innocence to restore the ruined ship back to new.

The others shocked and amazed by Miranda ability. After seeing others reaction, Miranda start to panic and thought the ship supposed not to be fixed. So she jump into the sea and sink. Everyone panicked and Lavi quickly saves her from drowning.

After the commotion, Miranda handed over a suitcase with new uniform in it. When they tried the uniform it felt really light and easy to move in it. Miranda tried to approach (y/n) who’s still dazed and looking at empty spaces “um, (y/n)-san…” she tried to give her new uniform. But (y/n) doesn’t responding and her eyes still look empty.

Bookman told Miranda that (y/n) has a lot of think about after hearing Allen’s news. Suddenly, Lavi smashed the window in annoyance “just cut it out already… there was nothing we could have done… we were all desperately fighting for our lives yesterday!” he gritted his teeth “there’s no way any of us could have helped him…”

“THIS IS A WAR! WE HAD NO CHOICE!! GET OVER IT AND STAND UP!!” he shouts.

Instead of hearing Lavi’s words, (y/n) start shed tears again. Lavi froze and when he saw her crying like that. Bookman quickly hit him and punished him for making (y/n) cry. He warned Lavi that he shouldn’t be so caught too much by the war as the successor of Bookman.

“…I got it. Sorry, panda…” Lavi apologize, nonetheless Bookman hit him again.

Mahoja returned to the room and saw the broken window. She glared at the Exorcists as her face asked who did it “he did it” Bookman and Crowley pointed at Lavi. Mahoja cracked her hands and glared at Lavi “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lavi panicked when he saw Mahoa about to beat him up because destroying the ship’s window.

“i-it’s all right!” Miranda said while Lavi hides behind her.

When they look at the broken window, slowly it fixed itself back to before. Miranda explains that her Innocence could returned any broken pieces back right just like before or heal to those who’re injured if they stayed in her space.

Everyone amazed by Miranda ability, but her downside that her ability only temporarily and it will returned to _real-time_ when she released her Innocence. She warned them not to overdo themselves, the former wounds also will be returned as well, and she can’t bring back the dead either.

“but Miranda, will you be all right?” Bookman warned her that they’ll be sailing for 5 days to reach Japan “are you planning to continue invocating until then?”

“t-that’s right! While invocating, you can’t sleep!” Lavi add.

But Miranda only smiled and told them that she could not sleep for 10 days straight because of stress where she lived before. Everyone start worrying over her.

When everyone has changed into their new uniforms, Lenalee accompanying (y/n) to change her clothes. They even able to take a proper shower as well in the ship. Lenalee changed into her new uniform along with (y/n), although her face still look sad and gloom. Lenalee look at her with worried look “c’mon, let’s go find Anita if she could lend her hairbrush” she suggest and bring (y/n) with her.

When they arrived at Anita’s room, there she was navigating on her map until she noticed both Exorcists “I’m sorry for disturbing you so late at night. But, um…could we borrow a hairbrush and some hair tie from you?” Lenalee ask. So Anita asked (y/n) to sit on the chair first and brushed her hair gently. She tried to having conversation with her, but (y/n)’s not responding. Her face looks paler than before. Both of them look at her with concern look. They wanted to help her, but there’s nothing they could do now.

Lenalee able to tie her hair to her usual twin-tailed style by using Anita’s hairclips. Then (y/n) went outside the deck and stare at the moon with empty eyes. All she could imagine is Allen laying on the ground, not moving, and covered in blood. The moment she realized that, she shed tears and couldn’t stop it _‘Allen is not here anymore… he’s not with me…’_ she thought and continue to cry.

Without her realizing, someone approaching to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulder “Allen is not here… is what you think, right?” Lavi said. (y/n) didn’t turned, but she looked down so she won’t look at him. Lavi told her that having comrades falls in battle is something unevitable in battle, that’s why she need to move on for comrade’s sake.

“Bookman told me… that we’re not allies… we’re only involved in order to record history. A Bookman… has no need for a heart”

“Lavi-san...”

“that’s why, I’m sorry… for saying such bad things before… and making you cry more”

Lavi turned her around and wiped some of her tears as he smiled down gently to her “oh right, here” he gives her a poker card.

When she accept it, she knows the card was from Allen. The one he took from her. She also noticed some of Allen’s bloodstains on it “that’s all I could retrieve from there. I thought you might want it”

(y/n) hold the card close to her “…thank you, Lavi-san”

Lavi felt relieved that she accepted the card, although he thought it might a little gross to give a card with blood on it but the thought is counted.

Out of nowhere, someone attacked them from the air countless times as both of them got hit by the attacks. They couldn’t figured out who’s attacking. Lavi got the most damages since he’s protecting (y/n). When it calms down, (y/n) blinks and coughed in pain. She realized someone crushing down on her and turned to see who it is. She widened her eyes when she saw Lavi covered in blood “Lavi-san!!” she panicked and tried to wake him up.

 _“Tittle : An Exorcists Corpse”_ said unknown voice.

(y/n) turned to see the voices came from. She shocked to see an Akuma standing right there. she thought it must the one who launched the attacks “you—“ she glared at it as she's protecting Lavi.

The Akuma tilted its head _“Tittle : How Are You Still Alive?”_ it ask.

Suddenly, a giant hammer coming from the side and hit the Akuma. (y/n) recognize the hammer, when she turned Lavi already standing up and his injuries healed “damn it, I got some pointless injuries…” he clicked his tongue.

_“…Tittle : …”_

“?!!” both Exorcists gasped.

 _“…How Did You Recover?”_ The Akuma ask, strangely Lavi’s hit doesn’t damage it.

Then (y/n) tried to attack the Akuma with her spiky hammer arms, strangely it only damage it a little. The Akuma hit back her as she thrown at Lavi and he manage to caught her. The Akuma jumps forward at both of them as it about to hit them with its bare hand _“Tittle : Head Crush”_

But before the Akuma hit them, something blocked the hit as the pressure from the hit crushed down the ship. Thanks to Miranda’s Innocence, the ship returned to normal along with the wounds that achieved from the battle. Some _Black Needles_ gathered together and created a shield between two Exorcists and Akuma “Heaven Compass” said Bookman who just came in time to save them. The needles start spreading and capture the Akuma.

“Gramps!” Lavi called after putting down (y/n). When Bookman successfully capture the Akuma with his needles and about to interrogate it, suddenly the Akuma able to move again and drag Bookman up in the air. While both of them still in the air, something exploding there. the others look up at the night sky with wide eyes, until they noticed someone falling from there “Gramps!!” Lavi shout as he quickly caught him before Bookman fall into the sea.

_“Tittle : Old Man And The Moon”_

Lavi tried to call out Bookman, but he’s not responding and fainted in his arms. Lenalee decided to go after them and told Lavi to return to the ship since they’re still injured. Lenalee attacked the Akuma back along with (y/n) followed her behind.

Lavi warned them that the Akuma is level 3 and too powerful for them. but they didn’t listen and keep moving forward. They worked together to defeat the Akuma. Unfortunately, they also got hit by the Akuma’s massive strength as their previous injuries returned since they pretty far away from the ship. Thankfully, they able to throw the Akuma down into the sea.

Lenalee noticed (y/n) start panting heavily because she’s too far away from the ship and her injuries start returning. She told her to go back to the ship immidietly “what about you?” (y/n) ask. “…I’ve made my decision” she said with a smile “go back and protect the others and the ship” she said as she approaching where the Akuma fell before. (y/n) could feel her blood start dripping and almost lost consciousness. She quickly returned to the ship.

When (y/n) returned to the ship she checked everyone until someone warned something in the sky. When they look up, something falling straight at their direction fast. The ship was hit numberous times by Akuma’s attacks, everyone unable to escape from the hits as they screamed in pain. When it stopped, the ship slowly turned back to normal by Miranda’s Innocence. (y/n) panted heavily since she got hit as well, but slowly recovering after that. Lavi and Bookman returned to the ship as well as their injuries healed.

Lavi and Crowley tried to hit the Akumas above the clouds by combining together their strength, unfortunately they missed as the Akumas launched their attacks again. Suddenly, the ship start sinking into the sea by the Akuma who’s battling Lenalee at the moment. Miranda checked her Innocence and realized there’s something blocking her Innocence as they sinking slowly. (y/n) look at where Lenalee’s direction and she could feel strong dark energy from the Akuma. Her heart also start beating heavily as the darkness getting stronger _‘wh-what is this?!!’_ she thought while holding her chest, the dark energy was so strong although it comes from miles away.

“Lenalee--!!” (y/n) start thinking there’s must be something happened to her right now.

While everyone defending the ship with all their might, the ship suddenly returned to surface once again. None of them knew what happened, but it’s their chance to attack the Akuma over the clouds. Lavi able to throw Crowley up in the air to reach the Akumas. He even manage to defeat them by himself. Meanwhile, (y/n) still look at the distant _‘Lenalee…’_ for a second she could feel huge source of energy and then… disappear.

When Crowley returned to the ship, he suddenly fainted because running out of energy and the sky start falling a red snow from the defeated Akumas. (y/n) look at the distant with worried look, then Lavi approached her “what’s wrong?” he ask. (y/n) look down “Lenalee-chan… she hasn’t returned…” she said as she shed tears “I could feel the light… disappear too”

“?!!” Lavi gasped.

(y/n) told him that Lenalee went fighting the Akuma by herself, when she feel the huge source energy of light and darkness disappear… she’s afraid that it has something to do with Lenalee. Both of them start worried a lot about Lenalee who hasn’t returned while the others prepared the ship to Japan right away.


	15. Heart

They waited for Lenalee’s return, but she never come back. Lavi start to lose his pation and decided to search for Lenalee at the sea “wait, Lavi-san! don’t go, you’re still hurt!!” (y/n) said as she tried to pull Lavi back. But he ignored her and already activated his hammer to find Lenalee. The Ship’s crew also tried to pull back Lavi from going out to the sea. Lavi getting frustrated “LET ME GOOO!!!” he shout as slammed the crew away.

(y/n) widened her eyes when she saw Lavi slammed the ship crews. She stepped in front of Lavi and slapped him in the face. Lavi froze for a moment and turned to (y/n) “the crew also doing their best to protect the ship, they’re also our comrade!!”

“…(y/n)”

“all of us are worried about Lenalee-chan too, so don’t make it you’re the only one who’s worried about her!!”

Lavi gritted his teeth and keep on his way to find Lenalee with his hammer. (y/n) watch him leave on his own and clenched her fist “(y/n)-san…” Miranda approached her.

“Miranda-san…” (y/n)’s voice shaking “I’m… I’m broken… first Allen, then Lenalee-chan… I can’t take it anymore…” she cried.

Miranda quickly hugs her tight and cried a long with her “I-I’m worried about Lenalee and others too… b-but I’m sure they want us to stay strong”

(y/n) went silent for a moment, she embraced Miranda’s warm hug back. She really want to believe, but her heart already far too broken.

After a while, Lavi returned with a giant crystal and placed on a deck. Strangely, an Akuma helped him bring the crystal. Everyone gasped the moment they saw it, when they see it closer Lenalee was in it. When Anita approach it, all of the sudden her head start aching badly “it hurts—the sound… of singing.. it—it’s cracking…!!” she said as she trying to holding back the pain.

Bookman ordered everyone who aren’t Exorcists to keep their distance from the crystal. Lavi ask what’s happening to Lenalee. Bookman replies that there’s a possibility that Lenalee’s Innocence is protecting her from dying. Lavi stood there and stare at Lenalee’s crystal _“it’s her ‘Heart’ isn’t it?”_ said the Akuma. Lavi pointed his hammer at the Akuma and still suspicious to it.

(y/n) approached the crystal and took a closer look at Lenalee “Lady (y/n)?” called Bookman as he watched her touched the crystal with no problem. (y/n) look at Lenalee who’s unconscious inside the crystal “…you’re in pain, right? It’s alright…” she closed her eyes “we can be pain together…” she start to sing with beautiful melody. Strangely, the light from the crystal shines brighter from before. Everyone watching it wondered what (y/n)’s doing with Lenalee’s crystal. But they’re sure her singing affected something to it.

When (y/n) finish singing, the light still keep shining bright. The Exorcists could feel the light felt really warm somehow. (y/n) stepped back from Lenalee’s crystal, when all of the sudden she falls on her back “(y/n)!!” Lavi quickly caught her before she hits the floor. He tried to wake her up, strangely her eyes still opened although she’s not responding. Lavi look at her empty eyes “what happened to her?!” he panicked.

“I-I don’t know! If she’s physically injured she should have woken by now” Miranda said.

“…maybe it wasn’t an ordinary faint. There’s a possibility after what she did to Lady Lenalee’s Innocence or herself, it damaged her mind or worse… her heart”

“what?! Then how do we bring her back?!”

Bookman shakes his head “unfortunately, I don’t know either. All we could do is to wait for her to wake up”

Lavi gritted his teeth and look at (y/n) that looks lifeless “please… don’t go too” he begs as he embraced (y/n) tightly.

Meanwhile, (y/n) in an white empty room by herself. She look around and wonders where she is, although the room felt familiar to her. In the room she see a white grand piano. She approached the piano and press one of the tunes. Strangely, she could play some notes although she never touched piano in her life _“you’re back…”_ a voice whispered behind her. But when she turned there’s no one there “…who’s there?” she called.

 _“you’re back…”_ the voice repeated.

(y/n) look around the room to find where the voice came from “is someone there?” she called again.

_“…there? Where’s there when I’m right behind you”_

(y/n) turned again behind her and surprised. She saw a figure sitting on the piano chair “…who are you?” (y/n) ask to the figure.

When the figure facing her, (y/n) widened her eyes when she saw the figure’s face. It was all covered in black with no proper human’s features. Only smiling face that looks painful _“don’t you remember?”_ the figure ask.

“…do I know you?”

 _“we’ve always been together, and closer than anyone. We even… loved each other”_ the figure said as he placed his hand on his chest.

(y/n) look at the figure for a moment, somehow she doesn’t feel any kind of treat from the figure. Strangely, she even feel she could trust the figure. Then (y/n) tried to approach the figure and lean closer to him “will you… play something for me?” she doesn’t know why she asked him that. It suddenly just came out from her mouth.

The figure look at her for a moment _“anything for you”_ he replies and asked her to sit next to him.

(y/n) took a seat next to him. Somehow she’s already felt comfrontable around the figure as she scoot closer to him. Then the figure start playing beautiful song on the piano. (y/n) could feel the song is about someone who dears their partner with all their heart but ended in such a tragic way. (y/n) placed her head on the figure’s shoulder as she listened to the beautiful sad song.

When the song finished, the figure turned to (y/n) _“well?”_ he asked.

Meanwhile, (y/n) only staring at the distant as her tears flowing from her cheeks. She tried to stop crying but her tears won’t stop “…did something happened to _us?_ Who are we, really? Why I can’t remember?” she ask as she tried wiping off her tears.

The figure wiped some of her tears gently _“…if you remember… you’ll hurt again. I don’t… want to see you in pain again…”_

“then why am I here?”

_“…God might have gives a chance to meet one more time. But this time, I’ll always be watching over you, (y/n)…”_

When the figure called her name, it feels like something inside (y/n) hurts so bad as she missed the _forgotten voice_ calling her name. She holding where the figure’s hands touching her cheeks _“close your eyes. This time… don’t forget about me. If you keep this, we surely meet again soon”_ the figure said as he handed over an item in her hand.

(y/n) closed her eyes and let her mind flows. When she open her eyes she’s already returned to Anita’s ship. She found herself laying on a bed and noticed someone sleeping on the edge of her bed “…Lavi-san?” she called with a weak voice.

Lavi slowly opened his eyes and find the familiar gentle voice called his name. He suddenly widened his eyes when he saw (y/n) opened her eyes “(y/n)?! (y/n), (y/n)! are you okay?! What happened to you?! Are you hurt anywhere—“ he ask as he’s holding her hand.

(y/n) smiled to him warmly “I’m alright, Lavi-san. I was just dreaming…”

“dreaming?”

Then (y/n) felt holding something in her other hand, when she opened her palm she saw a strange key there _‘we surely meet again soon’_ the voice popped in her mind “…so it wasn’t a dream” she said as she staring at the key.

(y/n) turned the key into a necklace and hide it under her coat. She tried to get up from her bed, she manage to walk by Lavi’s offering his shoulder. Then (y/n) saw Lenalee sitting next to Miranda. Lenalee widened her eyes when she look at her “(y/n)?! you’re awake?!”. (y/n) smiled and told her that she’s alright. Lenalee felt relieved that she’s all right “…when I’m inside that crystal. I was lost in my dream and couldn’t find a way out… until I heard a voice singing beautifully. So I followed where the voice coming from…”

“that was your voice, wasn’t it?” she ask (y/n).

(y/n) couldn’t explain why she did that before, nonethelees Lenalee thanked her for finding the way back. Then (y/n) noticed something happened to Miranda. She’s breathing heavily and looks pale “what happened to Miranda-san?” (y/n) ask.

“she’s extremely tired. All the damages caused by the Akuma flow into the Time Record, so that uses a lot of her energy”

“Miranda-san…”

“I’m glad… (y/n)-san is alright, but… I’m sorry…” Miranda apologies that she couldn’t do much to everyone and only wishes to do something more useful at the moment.

Then (y/n) holds Miranda’s hand “it’s alright Miranda-san, you don’t have to bear it alone. All of us are here together now” she hold her hand firmly to tell her that everyone is here with her.

When the times come for them to go, Anita called them on the deck under the pouring rain. The Akuma gives an assistant to transport them to Edo by using a boat. The Exorcists look at Anita and some of her subordinates “umm… I don’t see any of the crew” Crowley said as he look around the empty dock. Then (y/n) realized something “could it be… are they…?”

Anita only smiles to them “I’m sorry. I told the crew that they need not send you off” she said her crew are having a feast below the deck. She wanted them to spend their last moments together.

“so you are the only ones… that survived…?!” Lenalee shed a tear.

But Anita told them it’s alright since their families has lost in Akuma’s hands. She and the rest of the crew only wishes them to go forward.

 _“PLEASE WIN, SIR EXORCIST!!!”_ a loud voice coming from the loud speaker called them. it was one of the crew from below.

They begged them to win for their sake and asked them to take care of their comrade who’s survived. After they heard the crew’s last request, they could feel the painful feeling in their heart after what the crew have done for them.

(y/n) look up to the sky “thank you… for everything” she said as she start crying although she’s smiling.

Then the Akuma named Chemosuke, which what Lavi decided to call it, helped them to bring the boat and decided to get them to a place called Izu. Three of Anita’s crew joined the Exorcists to help them along the journey. When Lenalee about to help Anita and Mahoja to get on the boat, Anita stopped her track and look at Lenalle “your hair… grow it long again” she asked her and keep on fighting “good bye” she said as the boat start to leave.

“Miss Anita?! What… no…! no, it can’t be—“ Lenalee cried when she realized neither of them get on the boat.

Meanwhile, Anita and Mahoja watch them leave with a smile on their face. (y/n) tried to hold crying Lenalee as she cried together with her. Miranda also cried along as she released her Innocence on the ship.

Then the ship start damaging by itself and it was came from the previous battle. And everyone in the ship also gone because of Akumas attacks. Everyone watch the ship start sinking to the bottom of the ocean and never been seen again.

“we will… we will definitely win. I swear” Lenalee made her vow as she shed her tears.

(y/n) watch the ship sinks too into nothing, then she look at the key connected to her necklace and hold it tightly _‘…will you watch over me and friends?’_ she prayed as she shed more tears.


	16. Fights In Edo

While on their way to Japan, Miranda released her Innocence. As the result, everyone wounds returned to their bodies. Most of them injured badly, so they take their time to heal and rest as much as they can. (y/n) also helped patching Lavi’s wounds. While patching, Lavi watch her closely “…what is it, Lavi-san?” (y/n) ask, not looking at his eyes.

“…I’m sorry”

“…for what?”

“…for making you mad at me. I didn’t meant to shout at you… I was just—“

“worry about Lenalee-chan?” (y/n) finally look Lavi in the eyes “I was worried about her too, but I did not accept you’re going through all this fight alone… we’re here together, Lavi-san. please, remember that”

“(y/n)…” then he took (y/n)’s hand and gently intertwined his fingers with hers “…you’re right. Everyone is here… you’re here” he smiled at her.

(y/n) smiled back and hold his hand back “yes”

After few hours later, the Akuma named Chomesuke successfully take them to the shore. “welcome to Japan!” Then she turned into her human version and introduced herself as and she leads the others to General Marian place. But before she could take them, her akuma friend named Kawamatsu appeared but she was acting strange and suddenly transform into her akuma appearance. Chomesuke panicked “hide!!” she shout as drag everyone hide in the bushes.

Everyone hide behind the bush and hide their presence as little as possible. Lavi ask what’s going on, Chomesuke explained that there’s another akuma level 3 is coming. Three level 3 akuma start surrounding Kawamura and ate her. Chomesuke explained to control their murderious impulses they start to feed on other akumas “in this country, it doesn’t matter whether you’re a human or a akuma… the strongest survive” she whispered.

When the akuma already leave, the others came out from their hiding spot. When they look at Kawamura’s remaining they could feel themselves starting to get nochious. All of the sudden, Chomesuke acting strange too as she holding her head in pain “C-Chomesuke-san?! what’s wrong?!” (y/n) ask in worried as she lean down on her. Chomesuke said that she got a strong transmission from Earl Millenium “this is seriously huge massage…! It’s hard to control it… oh crap, I’m starting to feel dizzy! Who am I? where am I?!” she said with very confused expression.

“get grip on yourself, Chomesuke!!” Lavi said with panic, and the others as well.

“…from the range of this transmission…” Chomesuke panted “the Earl-sama must be calling for all of the akuma in Japan together!!”

Chomesuke start getting the dizzier as her head feels like spinning around non-stop. Suddenly, she stopped and stand up “sorry, (y/n)… I have… to go to the Earl-sama…” she said.

“wait, you’re going…?!” (y/n) tried to stop her.

Chomesuke told them that Earl is in Edo right now. everyone shocked that Earl Millenium is in Japan as well.

**~~~ Meanwhile in Edo ~~~**

Some of the Noah clan are around the area, and there’s one sitting on the lake edge of carp fish… and eating them alive. There’s a card where it keeps the list the names of Earl’s target, one of them is Allen Walker.. and (y/n) Deifilia. It said that he can’t erase Allen’s name “no no no! that’s impossible!! Make sure to scrub real hard! Don’t make up lies just because you wanna leave the cage!” Tyki scold.

 _“he’s~ still~ alive~”_ said the name ceeper.

Then Tyki went silent for a moment “…what about _her?”_

The name ceeper look around at the list _“she’s~ also~ still~ alive~”_

“I see… good then”

_“why~ is~ her~ name~ listed~ if~ she’s~ not~ meant~ to~ be~ killed~?”_

“just in case. You know Earl don’t want that girl dead. If she does, then you’re in it too” he warns.

_“eeh~?”_

“hey~ hey~ a young man dressed as properly as you shouldn’t be stealing carp from the lake to eat”

Another voice appeared and Tyki turned to see two figures approaching him “I heard you’re in the middle of a special mission, Tyki!” a boy with black hair said.

“yo, twins. You’re looking pale as usual”

“the name’s David, you vagrant” David scold.

“and I’m Jasdero! Combine them and we’re Jasdavi!” Jasdero add.

“sorry, but can you leave? I’m thinking right now”

The Noah twins keep bothering Tyki while he tried to make them leave him alone. Now, they decided to go where Earl’s at by a traditional Japan carriage while Jasdero is the one who pulled them.

It seem Jasdavi were sended to kill General Marian Cross, but failed every time they tried. They mocking each other how they failed at assassinated their targets “oh right, Earl said something about this _girl?_ What about her anyway?” ask David. “we don’t have any information of her!” said Jasdero. But Tyki keep silent and not answering their curiousity. On their way, they even met another Noah named Skin Bonic and went together.

When they arrived, the place was cold and only them that could pass. Strangely, they feel nostalgic every time to go there although it’s not their birthplace. Earl Millenium also there doing something. He explained that the place is where everything is started, _Ark of Noah._ Now they’re on top of the rooftop of the building to see all the akuma in Japan gathered up in the sky. “Tyki-pon~” Earl called.

“Earl, I’ve told you to stop calling me that”

“remember you have to pick _her_ up after this”

“…yeah, I know”

Earl start ordering all the akuma to find the Generals and killed them. out of nowhere, a snake flame appeared and attacked them. the attack was coming from the Excorsists “we won’t let you get to the Generals, Earl!” said Lavi, and everyone is standing right behind him. Earl and Noah survived from the attack “do you think you can win?” Earl grinned.

(y/n) look up to the sky where Earl and Noah at. It seems they noticed her glare “oho, Earl~ is that the _girl?_ She could be more beautiful when we shot her in the head!” David chuckled.

“shot her in the head!!” Jasdero laughs along with David.

Then all of the sudden Jasdavi are being death glared by Earl and Tyki “Jasdavi~ please don’t kill her because she’s very important to me~ if you do… **_I’ll just kill you both here right now”_** Earl threats.

“s-sorry…” both of them apologies.

“…” Tyki look at Earl with curiousity.

Lavi and Crowley went ahead first to attack. But then they’re stopped by one of Noah clan, Tyki Mikk “if it isn’t the gentleman and the eye-patch from before” he said. Lavi glared at Tyki, he remember the man that killed Allen. “I have some free time at the moment. Keep me occupied again” Tyki smirked at them. Lavi start getting hot-boiled and wanted to avenge Allen.

Tyki tried to provoke Lavi by getting him more madder by bringing Allen up “he’s still alive… apparently. He might even be coming here soon. Wanna see him?” he grinned. (y/n) widened her eyes, but she can’t just believe of what he just say. Then a giant akuma appeared right above them, the Exorcista widened their eyes by the sight. It was akuma from all over the japan gathered into one giant akuma. Then Chemosuke giving their a lift to the upper building since he can’t stand his form any longer, so she use her last remaining time to help them.

While Chemosuke tried to lift them up in the air, Miranda almost running out of energy again as she lost unconscious “Miranda-san!” (y/n) panicked as she lift her head. Then, another figure appeared and caught (y/n) “hello again, little lady~” Tyki whispered in her ear. (y/n) turned to see Tyki slide his one arm around her neck “N-Noah…!”.

“what? You’re not trying to woo me again?” he chuckled.

“what are you talking about?!”

“maybe it’s time to bring you with us”

“what…?!”

Lenalee and the others keeping their distant from Tyki, but then one of Anita’s previous crew named Chaozii stepped in by punching Tyki in the back “let go—let go of the Exorcist, you monster!!” he warn even he’s scared of him.

“…you’re boring me” Tyki then unleashed a huge butterfly from behind him “Tease… eat them” he ordered.

“no! Chaozii-kun!!” (y/n) shouts.

The butterfly almost eat Chaoji until another huge energy stopped it and almost hit Tyki. But Tyki manage to dodge the attack “that was close!” he looked down to see another Exorsits appeared “we’re getting a lot of guests today” he grinned.

Kanda was standing there and just saved Chaozii. (y/n) widened her eyes by Kanda’s sudden appearance “Kanda-san!” she said with a smile, she felt relief to see him again.

“wow, little lady. How many mens has you woo-ed? My heart starting to get hurt here…”

“like I said! I don’t know what are you talking about!”

Kanda noticed (y/n) being captured by Tyki and jumped forward right at him. he start swing his sword at Tyki countless times, and Tyki struggling to dodge all his attacks “sorry, little lady. I’ll pick you up again later” Tyki whispered in (y/n)’s ear.

Suddenly, Tyki throws (y/n) right at Kanda. Then Kanda quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. (y/n) opened her eyes and saw Kanda holding her close to him “Kanda-san!”

Then he pulled (y/n) close to him and give her a deep kiss. (y/n) widened her eyes and blushed when Kanda look at her in the eyes “I’m so glad you’re still alive” he said and then pulled her into an embrace. Nonetheless, (y/n) embraced him back and they landed back on the roof safely.

“yo, boss! Sorry to bother your lovey-dovey with (y/n)-chan, but we still in the middle of the battle” Lavi said.

“what the hell are you all doing?” Kanda glared at him.

Then the giant akuma almost attacked them, but it was caught and twisted by some string from an Exorcist. Kanda said it was from his team, called Mari. The akuma was shocked by the strings and Kanda jumps forward at it. “be careful, Yuu! That guy is really strong--…?!!” Lavi warns, but Kanda able to slash it in half with ease. “Kanda-san, amazing!” (y/n) said with excitement, of course Lavi pouted to hear that. But Kanda scold Lavi afterwards for calling him by his first name.

Then Earl Millenium went down a little “how imoertinent… of you” he said as he unleashed a huge energy all around Edo flattened them into nothing… and then he sneezed because of the cold breeze.

Tyki look at below him closely “ah, I see an exorcist. He’s still in one piece”

Kanda trying to get up after bing hit by Earl’s dark energy. (y/n) also trying to get up as well “…I won’t die here” she panted heavily. Then she heard someone calling her name “Lenalee-chan…?” she turned to see Lenalee is inside a crystal just like before. Her Innocence protected her. Then the Noah tried to claim Lenalee while the Exorcists tried to stop them. Tyki tried to attack (y/n) and she manage to defend herself with her Innocence “now now, littly lady. Come with us like a sweet little girl” he said.

While the others busy battling, Earl took his chance to approach Lenalee and tried to destroy her Innocence with his power. But something stopped him and protected Lenalee. Earl widened his eyes “good evening. So we meet again… Allen Walker!!” he said as glared right at Allen. Then Earl unleash another energy to push the Exorcist away and took his chance to escape.

(y/n) almost got thrown away by the energy until something caught her arm. She look at the her arm and there’s like a left hand claw-like grabbing her tightly. When she look at who it belongs to, the figure was wearing a mask that looks like a clown. Strangely, she’s not afraid “…who are you?” she ask. The clown figure landed her safely on the ground and removed its mask “(y/n)! it’s me, Allen!”

(y/n) widened her eyes and froze for a moment “Allen…?” she touched his arms to make sure he’s real and then caressed his face, she could feel the warmth “Allen! It’s really you!” she said with a smile although she’s crying and quickly embraced him.

“I’m finally back!” he embraced her back.

“get away from her, akuma!!” a voice called from the side appeared. Lavi swing his giant hammer at Allen.

“wait, Lavi! It’s me!!” Allen shout.

“huh?! Allen?!!”

“wait up, dammit! Die!!” another voice shouts from the other side and swing his sword at Allen too. Allen able to block his attack, and until Kanda also realized it was him too “what’s the meaning of this?!”

“that’s what I should be asking you!”

“stop it, you three!” (y/n) scold as she tries to calm them down.

But when they calmed down The Exorcists look around, but they couldn’t find Earl nor Noah around them. so they decided to find the rest of the group and gathered. When they finally found everyone, they saw Lenalee laying on the ground and there’s another General there, called General Froi Tiedoll. (y/n) approached Lenalee “is she going to be all right?” she ask with worries. Miranda said that she’ll be fine. Then Lenalee opened her eyes to see the rest of the group.

Lenalee happy to see Allen and the rest are back “welcome back, Allen-kun” she smiled at Allen. “I’m back, Lenalee” Alled replied although he drop a tear. (y/n) felt relieved that everyone is all right. Until something appeared below Lenalee and she fell into it “Lenalee…!!” everyone shouts.


	17. Noah’s Home

“Lenalee--!!!” everyone called.

Allen quickly tried to grab Lenalee, but he’s sucked into the a portal where Lenalee’s falls. “Allen!!” (y/n) tried to grab him, but she got pulled as well. The others tried to save her but Lavi, Kanda, Crowley, even Chaozii are being pulled into the portal.

Then the seven of them falls into an unknown place, there’s lots of buildings everywhere that looks abandoned. Allen said that they’re inside Ark of Noah. “h-hey! There’s a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!” Lavi said and showed everyone an umbrella with pumpkin head. It seems the pumpkin umbrella able to speak as well “it’s you—“ Allen and Kanda start threatens the umbrella pumpkin and asked it where’s the exit.

“there is… no exit, rero” said the umbrella named Rero.

Then Earl’s voice coming out from Rero and warned them that the place are going to crumbled down and destroyed by itself since the Noah aren’t going to use it anymore “both of you and this ship will go on a one-way voyage to hell!!” he shouts.

Then the building around them start crumbling down one by one. Earl warned them that they have 3 hours to escaped before disappeared into nothing along with the ark. Everyone tried their best to find a way out while dodging the falling boulders that keep falling on them. Rero keep telling them that there’s no way out and they all going to die there. “there is an exit” another voice appeared “if it’s just an exit you want, little boy”

Everyone turned to see a familiar male figure standing right next to Allen. Allen widened his eyes and pointed at him “thick-lenses glasses!!!” shouts Allen, Lavi, and Crowley.

“eh? Is that my name?” the man sweat-dropped.

“w-w-why? What are you doing here?!” Allen ask.

(y/n) widened her eyes and look at the familiar man “you are—“

“now you recognize me, little lady?” the man smiled down to her.

“hey. That guy’s radiating blood thirst” Kanda warn.

“hey, boy. Why are you still—ALIVE?!!” the man suddenly head-butted Allen in the forehead really hard “because of you, I had to put up everything the Earl and those midgets said to me—“

“what are you talking—“

The man’s skin start changed into darker color and throwed away his glasses. (y/n) shocked to see the man’s real form as he smiled at her “you want an exit, right? I can give you one” Tyki said.

“this ship doesn’t have its own exit anymore. But another one can be made through Road’s ability” he said as shows a key and suddenly a giant door appeared behind him.

Tyki explained that Noah able to create their own path by using Road’s ability and he also challenged Allen “no cheating this time, little boy” he said.

Then the key slips through his flesh and falls to the ground. Out of nowhere, another boulder falls right on top of him. the others thought he’s crushed by the boulders. But it seems he’s still alive and able went through the boulders somehow. Tyki throws the key at Kanda and he manage to catch it. He said he’ll be waiting at tallest building “if you get to the door before it crumbles… then you win” he said.

“I heard Noah are immortal. How is this playing fair?” Allen ask.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Tyki laugh out loud.

“?!”

“whoops. Sorry about that” Tyki chuckled “I don’t knoe how it happened myself. But we are still humans too, boy. We only look immortal… because you guys are weak!!”

Everyone glared at Tyki who able getting out from the boulders like he was transparent. All of the sudden he disappeared again and everyone look around again.

“while you guys crawling out of here, I’ll be taking my little lady right here” Tyki suddenly appeared behind (y/n). Before (y/n) could react, he already slide his arm around her stomach and the other hand holds her hand.

“Allen--!!” (y/n) shout.

“(y/n)--!!!” Allen tried to grab her, but the ground below him already crumbling and he falls along with the others.

“there they go” Tyki chuckled, while (y/n) shouting her friends name.

Tyki changed her position so he could lift her up and facing right to each other as their face inches away “now let’s take you home, little lady” he said as he left the area with (y/n) in his arms.

Meanwhile, the Exorcists are all right and manage to survive from the crumbling ground. “dammit, I couldn’t save (y/n)!” Allen punched the wall in annoyance. It seems the guys are feeling the same, even Lenalee worried about her “I hope she’ll be fine” Lenalee prayed.. there’s nothing they could to save her and she’s already taken by Noah clan.

“what do Earl and Noah want from her anyway?” Lavi wondered, the others also curious as well.

But since the place start crumbling really fast, they had no choice but to use the key that Tyki had given to them. they choose random door and use the key to transform it into Road’s door. Now they’re on their way to reach the top building.

Back to (y/n), Tyki brought her to a place where (y/n) could feel unusual feeling inside her. “c-can you put me down now? I could walk by myself” (y/n) said to Tyki who’s keep carrying her in his arms. “okay” he easily respond. When he finally put her down, (y/n) quickly run away from him and find an exit. But then, some akumas blocked her out. Tyki laughed and approached her, (y/n) turned and glared at him “this might sound cliché, but… you thought we’d let you escaped? There’s no way out of here, little girl”

“…my name’s (y/n)—“

“(y/n) Deifilia. I know. All of the Noah clan knows about you, including Earl”

Then he suddenly appeared behind (y/n) again, he grab her hand and spun her around “I’ve brought you home now” then he caught her in the weist as his face leaned closer “shouldn’t I get a reward for that, sweet little lady?” he grinned.

Then Tyki brought her to a study room where there’s another Noah waiting for them “welcome back, Tyki~” a little girl that her appearance similar to Tyki greeted her. “yo, Road” he greeted back. (y/n) look at the little girl with disbelief _‘this little girl is one of Noah?’_ she thought.

“ah, I know what you’re thinking. How come this little girl is one of Noah clan, right? I get that a lot” she giggled “but you know, I’m the eldest of the Noah clan!” she said proudly.

(y/n) look at Tyki, but he just shrugs and light his cigeratte “that’s true, Road here is the eldest. And she can create the door that we could go anywhere to”

Then Road pulled (y/n)’s arm and pushed her sitting on a chair. Road look at her closely “…now I know, why Allen liked you a lot” suddenly there’s a sharp candle in her hand and stabbed it right on (y/n)’s hand. (y/n) scream in pain while Road laughed “yeah yeah! That’s the same scream of pain when I stabbed those Exorcists!”

“you—“ (y/n) panted while holding the pain in.

“oh, that too! Allen look at me like that when I stabbed his left eye!”

(y/n) remember when she saw Allen’s eye patched “that was you…!”

Tyki sighs and approached them “that’s enough, Road. You know, you’re not allowed to kill her” he said as pulled out the sharp candle from (y/n)’s hand “sorry about that” then he recovered (y/n)’s hand with his power.

(y/n) look at her hand, now she’s not bleeding anymore nor leaving a scar there. Then an maid-like akuma walked and informed them that Earl is calling (y/n) “well, let’s take her to Earl—“

“wait, Tyki” Road stopped him “I want to dress her up a little before meeting Earl, is that okay?”

“…sure”

“let’s go! Let’s go!” Road dragged (y/n) out of the room with her.

Tyki sighs again and scratched his head “those two…”

Road dragged (y/n) into her room. When she look around, her room is filled with toys and festive things. Then she pushed her onto one of her chair as she look around her giant wardrobe “let’s see what looks good on you~ hmm—too frilly, too flashy, too colorful—“. Meanwhile, (y/n) just sit there and not knowing what to do. She look at her hand again where Road stabbed her, then she thought back then Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda must have been through a lot.

“here it is!” Road showed her a pure white dress (any style dress you want, but its white) “I’m sure this white dress is perfect for you!”

(y/n) look at Road for a moment “…I don’t need to change. Can I just meet the Earl already?”

“you can’t go meet Earl with that dirty suit!” Road pouted.

(y/n) clenched her Exorcist uniform, her proud emblem are in her chest “…well if you don’t want to change. I’ll do it”

“eh?”

Road snapped her finger, then (y/n) slowly lose unconscious and everything around her turns dark. Road giggled “now, let’s get you dress up!”


	18. Part of The Memories

Slowly, (y/n) opened her eyes. She look around the bedroom that looks festive _‘that’s right… I was captured by Noah’_ she thought as she touched her forehead. “you awake?” a voice called her from above. When she look up, Road was looking down right at her “…what did you do to me?” (y/n) ask.

Road blinked “I didn’t do anything bad to you. Just cleaning you up and change your outfit!”

(y/n) look down at herself, she’s not wearing her Exorcists uniform anymore. She’s wearing the white dress that Road picked for her “w-why am I wearing this?!”

“to meet Earl, of course. Now get going, he’s waiting for you in the main room”

The akuma come and lead (y/n) out of the room to meet Earl. Then Road went to grab (y/n)’s uniform and wear her coat “oh~ her chest pretty big” she said as she look at herself in the mirror.

A while later, Tyki come into Road’s room. He saw Road sitting on the chair while reading a book “where’s (y/n)?” he ask.

“she just left to see Earl” then she approached Tyki “you just missed her. you should see her wearing the dress I picked for her~”

For some reason Tyki disappointed a little “I see…” then he realized that Road wearing (y/n)’s coat “that’s hers, right? Give it to me”

“eeh? Why? It might be dirty a little, but she smell quite nice, you know”

“just give it to me” Tyki forcefully take (y/n)’s coat from Road and leave the room.

“Tyki, you spoil-sport!” Road pouted.

Tyki went back to the study room. He look at (y/n)’s coat in his hands. He look around for the room to make sure nobody’s there. then he leans the coat close to his nose and sniff it a little _‘she’s right… she smelled quite nice’_ he thought.

“I told you so”

“GAKH--!!” surprised Tyki after Road’s sudden appearance out of nowhere, while Road only laughs by Tyki’s reaction.

Meanwhile, the maid-like akuma lead (y/n) into a giant door and it opened it. When she stepped into the room, she could feel some odd feeling. And in the edge of the room, there’s Earl standing there while watching some monitors in front of him “finally you arrived, (y/n) Deifilia—“ when he turned to her, Earl froze and stare at (y/n) wearing the white dress. She tilted her head “is something wrong, Earl Millenium?” (y/n) ask.

“you look wonderful in that dress, lady (y/n). I see Road doing a great job”

“flattering won’t affect me”

“oh? Even your cheeks reddened a little?”

“…?!” (y/n) touched her cheeks and its warm. She doesn’t know why she’s blushing by small flattery.

Earl told her to come closer and ask her to watch the monitors. When (y/n) look at the monitors, she could see her friends running finding a way out and Kanda is fighting one of the Noah clan “that’s Kanda-san!”

“it seems he choose to fight Skin Bonic so the others could go to the upper floor. But I think that’s useless now, since the Ark is crumbling little by little, and they have like 1 an half hour to make it”

“no…” (y/n) look in the monitor with disbelief.

“well, forget them. you’re back home, (y/n). your _real home._ I have ordered the akuma to protect and followed your every order, including Noah clan… and me, of course! So there’s nothing to worry about!”

“my… real home?” (y/n) turned to Earl “what am I…?”

Earl grinned wider and leans closer to her “you, _my love_ , the creator of Ark of Noah and Noah’s blood… flows inside your vein”

“I’m… what?” (y/n) look at Earl with horrific expression “b-but I can hold the Innocence! And I don’t look like Noah at all!”

“the part where you could hold the Innocence is quiet interesting, but I’m afraid I don’t have the answer for that. But… you need the Ark’s energy to transform… the real you—“ he reach his hand to grab (y/n).

But (y/n) quickly snapped it away “no!”

(y/n) tried to run away from Earl, but the akumas blocked her again. She activated her Innocence and slashed her way through. Suddenly, everything around (y/n) turns black again as she fell to the ground. Road just walked into the room “see? I’ve warned you, Earl”

“wow, Road! Thank you! You’re amazing!” cheer Earl.

Then Earl ordered the akuma to placed (y/n) on a bed that surrounded by some machine that connected to the Ark of Noah. Then she placed a helmet attached with cables that also connected to the Noah Arks “now we can finally awaken her”

“and then she’s become one of us, right Earl?” Road chuckled.

“that’s correct. She’s home after all” Earl grinned “oh right, this might take a while. Can you keep an eye on her? I’ll go prepare dinner~” he said as he left the room.

Road turned her attention back to (y/n) and smiled “I can’t wait~ we really missed you, _Eve~_ ”

Meanwhile, (y/n) is inside an familiar empty white room. she look around and see the grand white piano is still there. she sat on the piano chair and stare at the piano tunes _‘wouldn’t it better if you play it?’_ a voice came from behind her. (y/n) turned to see the same figure from before _‘I know we would meet again, but I never thought it’ll be this soon’_ he said as he sat next to her.

The figure look at (y/n) for a moment _“you look beautiful”_ he said with a gentle voice.

(y/n) look at herself, it seems she still wearing the white dress that Road given to her. then she went silent again _“…did something happened?”_

“how do you know?”

_“you wouldn’t be here if there’s nothing happened”_

In her mind, (y/n) has many questions but she doesn’t know where to start. So she start something that makes her curious the most. She look at the figure “…what’s your name?” she ask.

The figure went silent for a moment and look at her _“can’t you tell?”_

(y/n) tilted her head and look at the figure closely, strangely she has this feeling that she had known this person for a long time “... _Nea?_ ”

The figure smiled and showed his true form, a young man with dark skin and has a mark on his forehead just like Noah. (y/n) widened her eyes and stare at the man’s yellow-colored eyes, she could feel something in those eyes “Nea D. Campbell…?” (y/n) finally said his full name.

“correct” the man wrapped his arms around (y/n) and embraced her tightly “I knew you’d remembered” he whispered in her ear.

(y/n) could feel her heart beating fast, she’s feeling weird being embraced by the man she just met but despite the odd. Her tears start falling and embraced the man back as if she’s reunited the person that dear to her.

Nea let go (y/n) and wiped her tears “see? You’re hurt… because of me again. I don’t want to see your sad face…”

“Nea, am I… a Noah?” (y/n) ask while her tears still falling.

“…yes” Nea rested (y/n)’s head on his chest while rubbing her back to ease her “but that’s not a bad thing, and you can’t escaped from who you really are… did Earl Millenium said something to you?”

(y/n) nodded “he said that Noah’s blood runs in my veins and I’m… the creator of Ark of Noah”

“well, at least he’s not lying. Earl would never lie to _us.”_ Then he look at (y/n) in the eyes “(y/n), you’re… like the _mother_ of Ark of Noah. And only both of us could control it”

“you and me?”

Nea smiled gently to her “yes. At first only you could control it, and then you give me the access to control it freely as well by using this piano. Then—“

“then?”

“…the rest of the story maybe someone else could tell you. If _I’m_ the one who told you, there’s a chance you might get mad at me…”

“because you did something bad that I might don’t know or remember any of it?”

 _‘wow, right on the spot’_ Nea thought “yes”

(y/n) pouted and pinch Nea’s cheek “ouch ouch!”

“that’s for not telling me” she finally lets go Nea’s cheek as he rubbing it from the pain.

“but you know I still love you, right?”

“yes, I love yo—“ (y/n) stopped her track and blush madly after realized what she just almost said. She wondered why did she loves the man she just met.

Nea smiling widely and asked her to finish the sentence. (y/n)’s face grows redder and hits Nea for teasing her. Nea laughs while took (y/n)’s every hit that doesn’t even hurt, but he thought she’s look really cute when he’s teasing her.

Then (y/n) look around the room and Nea noticed it “do you want to go back? I would tell you if there’s an exit here” he said.

“so I’m stuck here for a while…”

“why are you saying it like it’s a bad thing…” Nea sweat-dropped “but you have me to accompany you. I can keep you _entertained_ as long as you want” Nea took (y/n)’s hand and kissed the top of it while he grinned playfully at her.

“w-what…?!” (y/n) blushed.

“by playing piano, of course. A nice music wouldn’t be so bad from the empty silent room”

“o-oh” she could her cheeks really warm and her heart beating fast.

“hm? Did you thought something else? We could arrange that~” he tease as he leans closer to her.

“no no! piano is fine!!” (y/n) panicked as she stopped Nea from getting closer.


	19. Aching Heart

Nea played a beautiful melody on the grand piano for (y/n) and she listened through it while resting her head on Nea’s shoulder. The melody sounds sad but loving just like the same time. She could feel Nea’s emotions through the song. when he’s done playing it, he turned to (y/n) “how is it?” he ask with a gentle smile. He looked at her thinking of something and asked her what’s wrong.

“the song you played… it sounds sad. Like you were hurt”

“…yes, I’m hurt. Every part of me is hurt”

“wha—did you injured anywhere?!” (y/n) panicked and look at him with worried expression.

“no, not quite” Nea chuckled. Then he grab (y/n)’s hand and placed it on his chest “can you feel it? It’s beating really fast”

(y/n) feels Nea’s beating heart, it was beating really fast. And her heart start beating fast too “that song I just played, it was meant for you and only you. Do you know what it says?”

(y/n) shakes her head. Then Nea smiled to her and placed her both hands on his cheeks “it says… ‘ _I love you’._ Over and over. Every melody, every notes… expressed how much I loved you that it hurts me. you made me like this, (y/n). take responsibility” he grinned playfully.

“I-I’m not sure what am I supposed to do—“

“kiss me”

“eeh?!”

“that way, you’ll ease my aching heart”

(y/n)’s face turns really red as Nea start leaning closer to her. finally, Nea’s lips met hers as he kissed her gently. When he pulled back, he saw (y/n)’s face turns into deep shade of red “aah-- so cute” he said and start kissing her again. This time deeply and bring her closer to him.

Nea holds (y/n) really close to him and kissed her deeper until both of them break the kiss to take a breath “whoa… how many years has it been? I guess I really missed you that much” he said as he kissed her again.

Then both of them start to shed tears by their own “…what is this? Why am I crying?” (y/n) wonders as she wipe her tears.

Nea look at his tears falling “one of the Noah clan… has died” he said.

“died? Who?”

“…I don’t know”

“Nea—“ all of the sudden she had a really bad headache as she tries to holds her head.

“(y/n)! what’s wrong?!” Nea panicked.

She told him that her head really hurts and start seeing some visions. Nea look at her “it’s the _Stigmata…”_ he said.

“Stigmata…?” she ask while holding her pain.

Then he gave her a round mirror and shows her reflection. (y/n) widened her eyes and saw her forehead showing some cross marks on it “this is Noah’s marks?!” the marks start showing slowly.

Nea nodded “it cannot be stopped, not even yourself” then he embraced (y/n) “you have no choice but to endure the pain until the process is complete”

“Nea—I’m scared, it hurts so much--… everything is dark, I see the past pain… human’s pain… it’s too sorrowful!”

“it’ll be okay. I’m here for you” he said as he embraced her tighter.

Back to the reality, (y/n) still unconscious on the bed while Road keep watching over her “oh, it’s starting~” she said as she looking at (y/n)’s forehead start to bleeding a lot. Then she look at the monitor and saw Allen and the others just arrived at the room where Tyki waiting for them “look at the timing. They just made it and she almost done too” Road smirked. Earl was there too as he staring at (y/n) “soon you will join us… _Eve_ ” he said as he shed a tear and caress (y/n)’s cheek.

Meanwhile, back to Allen’s team. Everyone struggled to go to the top of the building as their comrades fallen one by one because battling each of Noah clans. After Kanda and Crowley stayed behind to defeat the Noah clans. Allen and the others are moving forward. Right now they’re climbing the stairs then Lavi ask what are they going to do when they’re back “I’ll eat every possible dish Jerry-san can make. All of them!!” Allen said with a determination look.

Chaozii laughs since he thought are just the same as normal human being “like how you say jokes, and laugh… and like you feel fear.. or love?”

“love?” all Exorcists look at him with curiosity.

Chaozii flustered and couldn’t said the name of the girl he had crush on, but the others leave it at that “love, huh?” Allen smiled as he start thinking of (y/n)’s face.

“what are you thinking, Allen?” Lavi stare at Allen.

“n-none of your business!”

Allen told everyone that they have to moving forward and he will never give up. Everyone smiled and agreed to what Allen said. When they finally reach the end of the stairs and went through the gate of light, someone greeted them “ALLEN--!!” Road quickly jump toward Allen. “Road…?!” Allen widened his eyes and didn’t expect to meet her there. then Road kissed Allen on the lips, which everyone shocked by the view.

“Road-tama! You can’t kiss and Exorcist – rero!!” scold Rero.

Meanwhile, Allen just froze there and went blank “I was saving that for (y/n)…” he said weakly.

“what?! Oi, Allen!!” Lavi trying to keep him together.

“Road, what are you…? Did you like that boy that much?” Tyki ask as he sitting on the edge of long table “It’s the first time seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than Millenium Earl”

“I won’te give you one, Tyki~”

Turns out while waiting for Allen and the others, Tyki told them that most of the Ark already destroyed and crumbled into nothing, only the top building left where they standing right now. then Road lock the door behind them and told them to sit down. Then Allen start to sit down, along with everyone else. He look around and saw someone else at the right side of Tyki’s seat. A girl with familiar figure while her face covered with a cloak _‘that’s—‘_ Allen look at the female figure closely.

“oh, are you curious who is this, Allen Walker? I thought you already knew by the figure” Tyki said.

“look look, Allen! We made her more beautiful!” then Road removed the cloak and revealed (y/n)’s face.

Everyone shocked to see (y/n) sitting there like a doll, not moving and emotionless “that mark—“ Allen noticed (y/n)’s stigmata “that’s Noah marks! What did you do to her?!!” he shout with anger.

“what do you mean?” Tyki and Road ask at the same time.

“(y/n) Deifilia or the creator of Ark of Noah is finally home where she should belong” Tyki grinned with dark expression.

“and now, she’s almost turned into her Noah form completely. Isn’t that great? we’re having one more family?” Add Road along with her dark smile.

Allen gritted his teeth and could feel his blood-boiled. Lavi and the others could feel anger increasing in their hearts.

While talking, it seems Tyki interested in Allen innocence since he’s pretty sure that he killed Allen the other day. Tyki lights his ciggerate and get up from his chair. He feel thankful for Allen for making him realize about self-awareness “extermination? I see that you’re going to seriously try and do it” he said. Then one of Tyki’s butterfly almost landed on Lenalee, but Allen quickly destroy it before it reach her.

“Tyki Mikk. I have something I want to say as well. If you lay a hand on my comrades… anymore than this… I may end up killing you” Allen warns.

Then Allen quickly dash forward at Tyki across the table “I didn’t hate you, boy. But—“ then Tyki use his butterfly to block Allen’s attack “let’s have the last dance, boy” he smirked.

The others about to help him but blocked by Road “you know, Tyki likes Allen too. Don’t get in the way~” she said and turned to Lavi “play with me, Bookman~”

While Road trapped Lenalee and Chaozii in a box, Lavi had to fight her to free them. While Tyki fighting with Allen. It seems Allen start understand Tyki’s ability to pass through things. Allen look at where (y/n) sitting right now, she still stayed there and not moving at all “are you worried about my lovely little lady?” Tyki ask he launch another attack at Allen. Thankfully, Allen able to block it with his Innocence “stop calling her that. It’s really gross from an old man like you” Allen sweat-dropped.

“old-man? That’s really cold. Don’t tell me… you loved (y/n) too?”

“w-what’s up with that question?!!” Allen shouts “wait, too? You mean—“

Tyki only smirked and launched another attack to neglect the question as Allen struggling to block his attacks. Meanwhile Road watching them battle from afar after putting Lavi into her dream world “aah~ Tyki being too harsh on Allen” she pouted.

“Road-tama, you’re weren’t supposed feel pity on that Exorcist!” Rero scold.

“quiet you” Road stepped on the pumpkin umbrella to shut him.

After a while, Allen able to snapped Tyki as he unleashed a great energy right toward him. Road quickly moved the others into one of her cubes to the safe area “phew, did he forget that (y/n) still nearby? Geez” she said. “Road, what is this? What happened to Allen-kun?!” ask Lenalee. Road explained that Tyki able to create a vacuum that won’t allow Allen to move or breathe.

Meanwhile back to (y/n) in the white room, she keeps coughing blood all the time. Trembling, panting heavily, and the pain increased ever since. Nea still there holding on her although he’s covered in (y/n)’s blood. Until at one point, she finally fainted and falls into his arms “(y/n)!” he shouts. He look at her barely breathing “…Nea” she hardly spoke, but she reach out her bloody hand to caress Nea’s cheek as the blood stains on his cheek. But Nea ignored that and hold the hand where (y/n) touching him “you have to hold on, (y/n)” he said.

“…but I remember… everything…” she panted “about _Adam…_ about you…”

Nea widened his eyes “you… remembered?”

(y/n) nodded “it’ll be okay… I love you, Nea” she said before (y/n)’s body disappeared into thin air.

Nea holds the last remaining of (y/n) and hold it close to him “I love you, (y/n)” he said.

Back to Allen and the others, Allen still struggling getting out from Tyki’s vacuum as he tried to kill him there. Lavi hasn’t awaken yet from Road’s dream, Lenalee and Chaozii also tried to find a way out from Road’s cube. “something happening there” Road said. Then for a second, she noticed (y/n)’s finger twitched a little “…awake already?” she grinned.

Then Tyki’s vacuum destroyed as Tyki got thrown out there. Allen also still alive but this time he had a big sword made out from his Innocence. When Road stare at Allen’s sword, for a moment he had flash of vision of Earl holding the same sword as Allen _‘eh…?’_ she confused why she seeing that vision. Then Allen run forward at Tyki and swing his sword across his body. Strangely, Tyki’s body still intact although he felt the sensation of being cut in half by Allen “…what trick did you pull, boy?” he ask Allen.

“it wasn’t a trick”

Tyki start coughing blood and cross appeared in where Allen slashed him earlier. Tyki crouched down as he screamed in pain loudly. Road widened his eyes in terror _‘what was destroyed was the Noah that reside in us. That sword has… the power to exorcise’_ she thought.

“destroy the evil inside a person. That’s mine and Crown Clown’s power” Allen said.


	20. Awaken

Allen standing right before Tyki who’s in pain because of Allen’s ability “did you tear the Noah from me… boy…” he ask Allen. Then Allen pointed his sword at him. Road about to help Tyki, but Tyki stopped her from coming closer “it’s alright” he said to Road. “retreat from this battle… Tyki Mikk!!” Allen shouts as he stabbed him in the chest with his sword.

“it’s a pity… boy…” Tyki panted, then he look at (y/n) still sitting on her chair. But when he look closer, her tear falls. Tyki widened his eyes and chuckled “…I guess …I won’t be able… to see my little lady again”

Allen pulled out his sword Tyki as he falls into the floor. The Stigmata on his forehead slowly disappearing. “Tyki…” Road froze there. “he… he did it! The devil! He defeated the enemy—“ before Chaozi said another word, Road’s candles stabbed him. Lenalee panicked and quickly went to his side “don’t move. If you move, I’ll pierce through you all” she warns as she pointed the countless sharp candles at the Exorcists.

Road went to Tyki and hold him close “you know, though I like Allen. My family is also special to me” she said. Road warned them that she will kill Lavi slowly in his dream. But then, Lavi finally wakes up and approached Allen. Strangely, he start to attack Allen as well. Allen tried to wake him up with his sword, but it doesn’t work on him. Road said that Lavi is moving by himself because of what his _heart_ really feels. Lavi keeps saying that he’s not their comrades and nothing more than the successor of Bookman.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

It seems Allen attack doesn’t work on Road either somehow. But Lavi finally able to gain back his consciousness by burning himself with his flames. But Road also got caught by Lavi’s flames and told Rero to keep Tyki’s body safe. Then she look at her chest and a sword came out from it. Lavi able to stab Road in her dream. Allen able to save Lavi from his own flames. Lenalee and Chaozii finally free from Road’s cube.

Road was burned into crisp because of Lavi’s flames. Strangely, Road able to stand up one last time and said Allen’s name before disappearing into dusk. Everyone confused why did she laugh out loud, but then remember the exit door made by Road. Lavi look up to find the door. “oh, right! Where’s (y/n)?!” Allen look around. He found the chair, but she’s not there anymore. He called out for her, but there’s no answer.

Then the floor start crumbling down while everyone tried to get out from there. meanwhile, (y/n) just woke up and approached Tyki who’s unconscious. Rero noticed her new appearance “R-Rero?! Y-you’re—“ he panicked as he saw (y/n) kneeled down in front of Tyki and leans closer to him _“wake up… Joyd”_ she said as she kissed Tyki on the lips. Suddenly, Tyki opened his eyes and emerged huge amount of power.

Allen tried to push the others to the safe place, but he got dragged down by Tyki’s power. Allen panted and look at Tyki acting strangely “Tyki…?!” Allen widened his eyes when he saw Tyki standing there. what shocked him more is he saw (y/n) standing right behind him. Her skin turns umber and her eyes are yellow just like Noah’s “…(y/n)?” he called, but she doesn’t respond.

“(y/n)-tama, our _Noah’s mother ‘Eve’_ has finally awaken. She’s the one who revived Tyki-sama” Rero said.

“what?!” Allen gasped “(y/n), is that true?! Say something!” he shouts.

 _“Allen Walker…”_ (y/n) said.

Then Tyki start screaming as he transform by his black blood. Now Tyki’s appearance is complete different. Allen tried to attack him, but now Tyki is much more stronger and faster than before. Then Lavi get down and help Allen. Unfortunately, Road’s door has been destroyed because of Tyki’s energy and now they can’t escape from the Ark. Lavi widened her eyes the moment he saw (y/n) “is that (y/n)-chan?!”

“yeah. I think she’s the one who given Tyki new power” Allen said.

“no joke, is that for real?”

_Tyki_ start laughing maniacly and attack Allen and Lavi until the whole building crushed down. The moment before the Ark completely destroyed, Tyki able to grab Lenalee’s neck in his hand while the others unconscious. Lenalee trying to get out from Tyki’s strong grab. She look at (y/n) only standing in the distant and stare at them in nothingness “(y/n)-chan…!” she gasped.

But the ground start crumbling again and Tyki lose his grab a little. Lenalee took her chance to attack him, but her attack didn’t affect him at all. So he smashed her to the ground and Chaozii jumping down to save her. (y/n) look up in the air and saw a light coming at their direction _‘Innocence’_ she said as she saw the Innocence went to the Exorcists at. Turns out, Chaozii able to hold all the heavy boulders before it crushing down everyone. it looks like the Innocence is reacting on Chaozii.

Just before Tyki about to attack Chaozii, Lavi and Allen finally wakes up and helped him. When Allen luring Tyki to kill him, another powerful energy appeared between them. A man with a skull head appeared and grabbed Allen by his leg “what is this filthy brat?” he said “I thought he looked all right for a moment there, but… no, he’s just filthy… he hasn’t changed a bit since I found him, my idiot apprentice”

Allen noticed the anti-akuma weapon below the man very well “this is an anti-akuma weapon… _Grave of Maria”_ then his face turns pale “it’s- it’s been a while…”

“what’s with that stupid happy-looking face of yours?” the skull slowly disappear from the man’s face “you want me to drop you?” Cross Marian grinned.

Then Cross really dropped Allen to the ground. Thankfully, it’s right below him. (y/n) look at Cross _“Marian Cross…”_ she said.

Cross turned to Tyki “looks like you’ve lost you mind, haven’t you” he said. He also noticed (y/n) there “oh, (y/n)-chan! Still cute as ever! What kind of underwear you’re wearing today?” he ask playfully.

“Master!!” Allen scold.

 _“…it’s white”_ (y/n) replies casually.

“ah, white also cute~ it suits you perfectly well~”

“why did she answer that silly question?!” everyone gaped.

Tyki start attacking Cross too, but then Cross released his anti-akuma weapon to fight back. While Allen and the others are inside Cross’s protection, and use his ability to make Tyki unable to see them. While Tyki and Cross fighting as they battle causing more damage destroying the Ark, (y/n) noticed that Tyki almost at his limit. Then someone appeared beside her _“Adam…”_

“Tyki-pon is in a pinch, isn’t he? Let’s go pick him, _Eve~”_

Finally, Tyki falls into the ground and unable to move. Cross pointed his gun at him “I’ve gotta hurry or we won’t make it” he said.

But before he shot, a huge amount of energy blocked him. Cross look closely and it was (y/n)’s doing, she’s blocking him from killing Tyki “well, well…” he also noticed Earl Millenium also there and picked Tyki over his shoulder. “good evening” Earl greets Cross.

“yo. Flashy as ever, aren’t ya, fatso” Cross smirked.

“it’s been so many years now, hasn’t it?”

The ground start crumbling and the Ark almost reach at its point and boulders start falling down above them. (y/n) warned Earl that they had to leave now. before they leave, Cross shot his bullet at them to get their attention back “…is this really your choice, (y/n)-chan?”

 _“…it’s nice meeting you, Marian Cross. May we cross each other’s paths again”_ (y/n) said as she turned her back to him.

“The Ark no longer has the _Wing_ to leave Edo… that power was stolen from it. _The 14 th, _it’s been like that ever since the day the man who betrayed the Noah placed a curse upon it…” Cross said.

_“…”_

Earl glared at him “I see… so it was you”

Suddenly, Allen jumped toward at Earl with full of anger because the lost of his friends by swinging his sword at him. but Earl able to block him with similar sword like Allen. Earl pushed Allen back and Cross dragged Allen back with his ability. Allen look at (y/n) coming with Earl, she turned to see Allen _“I’ll see you there, Allen”_ she give one last smile to him and went through the door with Earl. “(y/n)!!!” Allen shouts. Unfortunately, he didn't make it to save her.

After passing through the door, Earl lay down Tyki on a sofa while the akuma taking care of his injuries. “ _Eve~_ I’ll be going to dark Ark, okay?” he said. (y/n) nodded and watch Earl on his way. she turned to Tyki and approached him as her face leans closer to him _“I need to go somewhere too, Tyki. Take care”_ she said as she give a small kiss on his forehead and leave him.


	21. Which Side?

At the moment, Cross just dragged Allen along with Lenalee to the _egg_ room where the center of the Ark is at. Then Cross sended Allen to the _white room_ to for a mission. When Allen open his eyes he looks at his surroundings and there’s only him in the room covered in white. He also noticed white grand piano there too “am I still inside the Ark…?” he wondered.

 _“even the Earl Millenium doesn’t know of this place…”_ a voice appeared somewhere _“it’s the secret room of the ‘Fourteenth’ and ‘Eve’”_

Allen look around and noticed the giant mirror beside him, when he looks at it he doesn’t see his reflection. It was another figure that Allen couldn’t make out of its appearance “you are…!” but Allen sure he has seen him before in his sub-consciousness.

 _“my… key… mine”_ the figure pointed at the grand piano _“my Timcanpy”_

Allen look at Timcanpy sitting on the piano “Timcanpy…?”

_“my Timcanpy—Allen—Timcanpy—these two have the power of ‘The Musician’”_

“ _Musician…?_ What’s that all about? Timcanpy belongs to Master, he’s not yours. Who the hell are you…?!” Allen ask the figure in the mirror.

 _“Allen”_ another familiar voice called him.

When Allen turned he saw (y/n) next to the piano, he widened his eyes “(y/n)!” he shouts as he quickly embraced her “I thought I’ve lost you!”

_“Allen…”_

Then Allen let her go as he look at (y/n) up to down, her appearance still in her Noah’s form “(y/n), you’re… you’re Noah too?”

(y/n) nodded “then why didn’t you tell me? you could hold the Innocence! You—“

_“Allen, I’ll explain later. But right now, we need your help”_

“we? What do you—“

“IDIOT APPRENTICE!!!” shouts Cross’s voice from Allen’s wireless communicator “hurry up and stop the download, you idiot!!! Is my (y/n)-chan there?!!”

 _“hello, Master”_ (y/n) smiled and responded to the communicator.

“ah, good. My adorable (y/n)-chan is there”

“she’s not yours!!” Allen shouts.

“shut up, idiot apprentice and listen to what I said. Is there a piano there?!”

“eh? Yes, there is, but—“

“that piano is the _Heart_ that controls the Arc. Play it” Cross ordered.

Allen froze for a moment and stare at the piano “um… I’ve never touched a piano in my entire life…”

“Tim has the musical score you need!!”

“w-wait a minute!! I have no idea to read sheet music or anything!!!”

But then Cross’s voice start to cracking and Allen unable to hear what he’s saying “Master?!!” Allen called, but then there’s no respond.

 _“’Allen’ must play”_ said the figure on the mirror.

“why does it have to be me…?!”

(y/n) holds Allen’s hands _“Allen, you must play the piano. We don’t have much time”_ she said.

Then (y/n) make Allen sit on the piano chair as she sit next to him. after that, she activated Timcanpy to show them the musical score _“can you play for me?”_ she ask with a smile.

Allen looked at (y/n) and then smiled “anything for you”

Gently, Allen played the tunes piano and played the song while (y/n) listened to the beautiful music as her head rested on Allen’s shoulder.

While playing the song, Allen could feel something warm from it. He could feel the sadness but warm and loving from the melody. When Allen look at the seal from the music score, his eyes widened “this seal… no, could it be… this mark… why is it here?” he wondered as his expression pained because of the seal. Allen realized that he has been playing the song even he’s not the one controlling his own body.

Then Cross’s voice able to be heard again and told Allen to weave his wishes into the music “m-my wishes?!” Allen confused. Then (y/n) back to her human form and wrapped her arms around Allen’s neck from behind “what is your wish, Allen?” she ask with her gentle voice. Allen start playing the tunes and think about his wishes… to get back his friends back “don’t disappear Aaaaaark!!!” he shouts loudly from the bottom of his heart. Thanks to Allen, the Ark slowly reconstructed back to its original place. When he’s finished playing, he turned to (y/n) standing behind him. Her appearance back to Noah’s form again “…(y/n)” he calls.

(y/n) smiled gently to him _“thank you, Allen. Saving our place. This place… is really important for me and him”_

“Who…?”

_“since you already know that I’m one of Noah clan, I might as well tell you before I leave”_

“what?! Leaving?!”

 _“I, (y/n) Deifilia also known as ‘Eve’, the creator of Noah of Ark. Earl helped me regain my true self whom I long forgotten”_ (y/n) start stepping back slowly to the giant mirror behind her.

“wait, (y/n)! I don’t understand! Stay!!” Allen manage to grab (y/n)’s arm “I… I love you. Please don’t leave me” he begs.

 _“Allen…”_ then (y/n) walk closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

Allen surprised at first but he returned the kiss. When (y/n) let go Allen, she pushed him away as she quickly went inside the mirror. Allen tried to catch up but he can’t get through the mirror, he slammed the mirror and called (y/n)’s name.

(y/n) went to the male figure’s side _“I love you, Allen. Good bye”_ she said as she slowly disappearing.

“no!! (y/n)!!” he called as he tried to smashed the glass.

When he saw (y/n) disappeared again, he felt anger mixed with sadness. He thought he’s not strong enough to keep her safe. His tears start falling as he leans his forehead on the mirror “come back, (y/n)…” he cried.

After a while, Cross and Lenalee also able entered the white room thanks to Allen. Turns out, Lavi and the others are fine as well. Everyone regrouping and decided to wonder around the town to find the way out. While Lenale and Cross stayed at the white room to take care Crowley who’s injured badly. Allen and the others are the one searching for the exit.

While at it, Allen also explained what happened to (y/n). the guys couldn’t believe that (y/n) has become one of Noah clan “but she also helped me rebuilding this Ark. She said it’s really important to her and this other guy” Allen said. “other guy?” Lavi ask. But Allen doesn’t know who was Al talking about either. The guys start to worry about her. But Chaozii got an Innocence for himself as well, now he’s part of the Exorcists.

Meanwhile back at the dark Ark, Earl, (y/n), and another Noah named Lulu Bell look at the _egg_ of their new Ark. Since Allen manage to cancel the download, Earl’s _heart_ is incomplete and only able to get 80% of the old Ark. Earl got mad because of the _14 th _of Noah family betrayed him. _“…”_ (y/n) look at Earl’s angry expression. But she doesn’t want to bother him so she leaves ahead. Then (y/n) went to check up on Tyki. When she went to his room, he’s still laying on his bed and Road was there accompanying him “yo, _Eve~_ ” Road greet.

 _“please call me (y/n), Road”_ (y/n) said as she sitting on the chair.

“okay!” Road nodded and approached Al and rested her head on her laps “hey, (y/n). thank you for saving, Tyki”

(y/n) smiled gently to the girl _“we’re families, Road. I realized that now”_ she said as she patted her head gently.

While Road napping on (y/n)’s laps, she look at Tyki sleeping on the bed _“Joyd…”_


	22. Family

The next day, (y/n) still in Tyki’s room. Waiting for him to wake up while healing him a little by little. (y/n)’s feeling kinda odd remembering their last encounters. At first she saw him as flirty old coot back they met at the train, after that knowing that he tried to kill her friends. After all the Noah did to her and her friends, for some reason she just can’t hate them _‘…is this also part of Noah’s blood?’_ she wonders.

Road also there while munching on snacks “is something wrong?” she ask.

“(y/n)-tama is less talking ever since she’s Noah now, rero” said Rero.

“but I give her much cute clothes and lots of candies. Are you still not happy with us, (y/n)?”

 _“Road…”_ (y/n) smiled gently to her and patted her head _“I’ve choose to stay here aren’t I? thank you for worrying about me”_

“we’re family, (y/n)”

Then the three of them got a transmission from Earl “…it seems like Earl has send Lulu off to get the egg back” said Road.

_“it appears so”_

“(y/n), you’re the _mother_ now. you can see through Lulu’s eyes with your ability. You could connect to any Noah freely”

 _“really? Let me try”_ then she closed her eyes and concentrating.

Finally, she reach Lulu’s mind and could see what she’s seeing. Lulu also noticed (y/n)’s presence in her mind _‘this presence… Eve?’_ Lulu thought. (y/n) able to communicating through Lulu’s mind and ask her if she could see too. _‘understood. Anything for mother’_ she replies and look around. It seems she’s successfully retrieve the egg. But then she saw Allen there trying to get the egg back. _‘…on second thought, I leave the egg in your care’_ (y/n) said to Lulu and leave her mind.

“…so? What did you see?” Road ask.

_“Lulu has the egg, although it might be difficult for her”_

“what do you mean?”

_“…Allen’s there”_

“oh, is she going to die?”

(y/n) chopped Road’s head _“don’t say that. If she dead, we can’t have the egg. We wouldn’t want that, right?”_

Afterwards, Lulu successfully has retrieved the egg back to the dark Ark. She said Allen almost destroy it, but she could fix it. Unfortunately it’ll take a long time. Earl understand it and leave the egg with her “well then! Shall we had lunch!” Earl said. When they at the dining table, there’s only Earl, Road and (y/n) only. The others Noah busy with their business. But then Road has finished her meal first and went straight to Tyki’s room, leaving Earl and (y/n) alone. (y/n) turned to Earl _“Adam“_ she called.

“yes, Eve?” Earl turned his attention to her.

_“ever since I’ve joined Noah, did you ever bothered by presence?”_

“not at all. In fact, I enjoyed it” he said as he munching his food.

_“how so?”_

“hmm, it seems your memories hasn’t fully returned. But I do love your company, you can assure that”

(y/n) look at Earl closely, somehow she could tell that he’s smiling at her somehow “or perhaps maybe we could go on a date~ or do erotic stuff—“

_“Adam, I will get mad”_

“no no! don’t get mad! It was a joke! I was only joking!!” Earl panicked.

After lunch, Earl told (y/n) that she freely go anywhere since the egg still being fixed by Lulu. But he warned her that he’s always will be keeping an eye on her. While walking down the hall, (y/n) start thinking what she could do in the mean time _‘should I go out? But where? I don’t want to bring akuma either, too bothersome’_ she wonders. Then she felt two familiar presence just right up ahead _“perfect timing~ Jasdavi, come here”_ (y/n) ordered the twins.

Strangely, they moved on their own and come at (y/n)’s side right away. Both of them gives a confused look “…what just happened?” David said. “our bodies moving on their owns under mother’s command!” Jasdero shout. (y/n) told them that she needs company to go outside. Of course, Jasdavi protesting that they don’t want to go outside. But since they can’t deny (y/n)’s orders, they had no choice but to company her.

Now the three of them went to nearby town and Jasdavi showed (y/n) around in their human form. Jasdavid wearing their usual punk clothes, while (y/n) wearing Victorian dress with an umbrella with a skull a tip of it made by Road. “we rarely go around human because we’d attract them too much” David said “maybe they capitated by my coolness” he said with full confidence. “isn’t it just your make up?” (y/n) giggled. David protested that there’s nothing wrong with his make up. So far, (y/n) enjoyed the twins company. When she was a mere human, she remembers to go all over the places just with Allen and Cross.

“what’s wrong?” Jasdero ask.

“yeah, you look weird” David add.

(y/n) smacked David in the stomach “how impolite, I was just thinking about my previous life as human”

She told them that she missed those moments a little and told her life when she’s living with Allen and Cross. Jasdavi feel sorry for (y/n) and Allen for living with Cross debts. Although Cross also somehow make them pay his debts too.

While walking around the store (y/n) noticed a matching skull ear-piercing behind the display mirror. Then she went to buy those pair and give Jasdavi each “here, as a reward for accompanying me”. Jasdavi took the ear-piercing and look at it closely. They thought it looks so cool “w-well of course you should reward us. It’s really bothersome to go out, really” David said.

“oh, then I won’t bring you with me again next time I go out”

“I-I want to go!!” Jasdavi said.

Afterwards, they returned to Earl’s place before dinner and Jasdavi went to their room while (y/n) decided to check up on Tyki. When she went to his room, she found that the room is empty and he’s not on his bed. (y/n) walked in and look around until she felt a presence behind her “…shouldn’t you be on bed, Tyki?” (y/n) ask without looking back. “I just woke up. Am I not allowed to walk around a little?” he ask.

(y/n) sighs “of course not, you’re still recovering”

Then (y/n) changed back to her Noah form and told Tyki sit on the bed. She leans closer and placed her forehead on his _“I need to check your compatibility your body with Noah inside you”_

But then Tyki stopped her “…I rather not know, neither should you”

 _“is that how you talk to the person who just saved your life”_ (y/n) pinched his cheeks.

“ouch ouch! Sorry!” Tyki rubbed his cheeks.

Tyki look at (y/n) for a moment and she noticed his stare _“what is it?”_ she ask.

Then Tyki wrapped his arm around (y/n)’s weist and rested his head on her chest “you choose to stay with us… why?”

_“I’m Noah, Tyki. Isn’t that obvious?”_

“there’s no other reason? You’re not planning something, right?”

 _“…no”_ then (y/n) holds Tyki close to her and gently soothed his hair _“I have made my choice. I shall stay with my family”_

“even if it means throwing away your friends back in the Black Order?”

Both of them meet each other eyes for a moment. Then (y/n) caressed Tyki’s cheeks and leans closer _“the moment I choose Earl’s side, I have betrayed them… I’m a sinner for them, Tyki. I could never return there”_

“that’s good. Who needs them when you have me here”

_“you mean with Earl and Noah?”_

“no” then Tyki pushed (y/n) on his bed as he watch her below him “just me” he grinned.

_“Tyki…”_

Both of them look in each other’s eyes deeply until someone else appeared in the room “are you two going to do it while I’m here?” ask Road sitting on the chair.

“Road?!” Tyki gaped “since when you’re here?!”

“just a while ago. I never guessed that you’ve thought (y/n) that way, Tyki. I wonder what would Earl think of this” she grinned.

Tyki glared at Road for a moment and move away from (y/n). He told her not to tell Earl or anyone about this. While Road only laughed because of the amusement.

When dinner comes, everyone eat at Earl’s place. Most Noah are there as well, but some unable to attend because they’re busy by something. (y/n) ask Lulu how’s the egg progress. She said that the egg is stabile but still need lot of work to fix it completely. (y/n) glad that the egg is alright, since she really need that. “oh, almost forgot to tell you all something” Earl pull out an invitation “we’re invited to Sheril's ball next week. Who wants to come? it’ll be fun!”

“oh right, father did mention about a dance” Road said.

“I’ll pass. I still need to working on the egg” Lulu said.

“I don’t feel like I want to go there” Tyki sighed.

“that’s too bad, Tyki-pon. What about you, Eve? You’re welcome to join us. It’ll be a good opportunity to meet Sylth” Earl ask (y/n).

 _“I never went to a ball before. Sure, I think it’ll be fun”_ (y/n) said with a smile.

“…on second thought, I think I’ll go. I’m _his_ little brother after all” Tyki said.

“what’s with the sudden change of mind, Tyki?” ask Road.

“maybe Tyki-tama wants to go there because of (y/n)-tama will be there too, rero” whispered Rero.

“I could hear you, stupid pumpkin” Tyki pointed his fork at Rero, while Rero hiding behind Road.

After dinner, everyone returned to their room. (y/n) is in her room and sitting on a chair while reading a book. She start wondering if she could go back to the white room to meet Nea _‘but how will I go back there? last time I went there because I’m unconscious… should I make myself fainted then?’_ she thought as she start brainstorming. Then she heard a knock on her a door _“come in”_ she said and closed her book.

When the door’s opened Earl walked in “good evening, Eve” he greets.

 _“good evening, Adam”_ (y/n) greets him back with a gentle smile and placed the book on the coffee table _“what brings you here?”_

Then Earl sits on the chair across (y/n) “I want to talk about your Innocence. It seems… it still with you, correct?”

_“…yes”_

“that’s interesting. After becoming Noah, the Innocence still choose to stay with you… I wonder why is that?”

_“I don’t mind the Innocence choose to stay with me. it might be useful, for me at least”_

“then why don’t you give it to me? it could be _‘the heart’”_ he smirked as his hand reach out at her.

 _“Adam”_ she called his name and his hand stopped _“don’t”_ she ordered as she released deadly aura.

Earl look at her for a moment, but then he pulled back “phew, that Noah power of your sure is scary. Scary enough to control me” Earl chuckled “well, that’s all I wanted to ask. Sorry to bother you, Eve”

_“…wait, Adam. Let me escort you to the door”_

When they reach (y/n)’s door, she called Earl before he leaves the room. When he turned, she gives a small kiss on his cheek _“good night, Adam”_ she said with a smile.

“…good night, Eve” he said and walked away.

While walking on the hallway, Earl jumping around happily because (y/n) kissed his cheek. Meanwhile, (y/n) closed her door and sighs _“…why do I even did that? It feels like… I’m doing it out of habit”_ she wonders as she touched her lips. But she choose to ignores it and went to sleep instead.


	23. Dance

A week later, just like Cyril’s invitation the ball started at evening. The guest is from the countess or ministers all over places. Earl also coming there with a carriage along with Tyki and (y/n). at the door, the ones greet them first is Road and her father Cyril, whom also a Noah clan “(y/n)!” Road quickly greeted her and hugs her tightly. “hello, Road. You look cute as always” (y/n) said with a smile and patted her head.

“you must be _Eve”_ a man called (y/n).

When (y/n) look at the man, his face resembles like Tyki “my name’s Cyril, Road’s father. We welcome you to our humble home” the man took (y/n)’s hand and kissed on top of it.

(y/n) look at Cyril for a moment “…I see, you must be Tyki’s older brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cyril”

“the pleasure is all mine” Cyril smiled “now come in. I’m sure the other are delightful to meet you”

“shall we?” Tyki offered his arm to (y/n).

(y/n) accepted it and slides her arm around his as they walked into the ball together.

When the party still going on, everyone start talking to each other. While (y/n) on the second floor balcony with Cyril and Road, watching from above. Then they notice Tyki still there and talking to a girl “that young woman is cute. I’d like to dance with her” said Cyril.

“cuter than me and Eve?” Road grinned.

“nope. You and Eve much more cuter”

Then Road noticed (y/n) also staring down as well, she guessed that her eyes are only looking at Tyki “…do you want to talk with Tyki, Eve?” ask Road.

“…no, I’m fine. Where’s Adam anyway?” (y/n) said as she walks aways.

When (y/n) leave, Road turned her direction to Tyki **_‘Tyki~ Eve want to talk to you alone’_** she use her telekinesis to send him a massage.

It looks like Tyki get the massage and look up to see Road and Cyrtil is upstairs. Then Road pointed at where (y/n)’s going. Tyki nodded and excused himself from the people as he took his leave.

Tyki looking for (y/n) inside the mansion, strangely he couldn’t find her. Until he spotted her on the balcony all by herself, watching the bright cold moon. When he look at her, somehow he could tell that her expression is sad. He decided to approached her “…(y/n)” he called. She turned to him when he called her “Tyki? What are you doing here?”

“Road told me that you want to talk to me. what is it?”

“eh? No, I didn’t”

Tyki just realized he was just being tricked by Road, he sighed “really, that Road” he look at (y/n) again “then why are you on the balcony all alone?”

“Tyki, the truth is… I’m worried”

“worried? About what?”

“I could feel the Innocence getting stronger, it could be a great threat to us. Keep on eyes on everything, _Joyd_ ” she looks at him with serious look.

Tyki widened his eyes when she called her by his other name, he thought it must something really serious. Nonetheless, he nodded “alright” he simply said.

While they still on the balcony, they even still could hear the song from downstairs. Then Tyki had an idea “it would be a waste if we had already came here and do nothing. What do you say to have this dance with me on this beautiful night, Milady?” he said with a smile and offered his hand to (y/n).

(y/n) look at Tyki for a moment, but then she smiled and accepted it “with pleasure”

The moment (y/n) accepted his hand, Tyki pulled her close as she dance around in the balcony. The night was cold because of the breeze while the moon shining bright warmly. And there’s nothing they could think of other than just the two of them, as they looking at each other deeply.

While both of them enjoyed their dance, someone was watching them from afar “…heh, that’s too bad Eve. I thought I could be the first one dancing with you. I guess another time then” it was Earl in his human form and walk away.

After the ball, everyone finally went home from Kamelot’s residance. Including Earl and the others, they about to say good bye to them. While Road still talking to Earl, Tyki noticed that Cyril and (y/n) was talking about something. Somehow, whatever he says to her makes her smile like that. Tyki was pretty curious what was his brother saying to (y/n). and then Earl called Tyki and (y/n) to get on the carriage as they took their leave.

While on their way home to the base, it was strangely silent. (y/n) could tell there’s something wrong, she ask Earl what happened. But he told her that everything is fine and wanted to visit Kamelot’s family again for a meeting. Tyki also could tell that there’s something bothered Earl, but if he wanted to discuss it tomorrow then he’ll wait.

When they finally home, Earl said that he wanted to take care of something first, while Tyki went back to his room. (y/n) said that she wanted to check the egg with Lulu. When (y/n) finally return to the lab where the egg is being fixed, she couldn’t find Lulu. Then she heard a voice called her _“M – motheerrr…”_ when (y/n) turned she saw Lulu was laying on the floor with scattered papers around her.

“LULU!!” (y/n) panicked and quickly went to Lulu’s side “what’s wrong?! Did you get attacked?!” she asked her while trying to heal her as she turned into her Noah’s form.

“No… I’m—“ suddenly she fell and shut her eyes.

 _“Lulu? Lulu--!”_ she tried to wake her, but then she heard a snoring voice. Turns out she just fell asleep.

(y/n) sighed in relief, turns out she just tired and lack of sleep. She let Lulu sleeping on her laps and pat her head gently. Then she turned her attention to the egg _“…it started to return to original state slowly”_ she said.

 _“…what should I do now?”_ (y/n) wondered. Now she’s start thinking how to meet Nea again, because she still have questions that yet to be answered.

The next day, Earl, Tyki, and (y/n) went to Kamelot’s residence again for a meeting. When they arrived, Road and Cyril greeted them personaly “THE DUUUKE!!” Road quickly jumped straight at Earl’s arms. While Cyril tried to snuggled to Tyki while Tyki tried to get away from him. “(y/n), you came too!” Road happily snuggled closer to her. (y/n) smiled kindly and patted her head.

Then the five of them went inside and went to the garden and sat there. They were still talking about the ball last night, Cyril said it was important to mingle with the nobles “my lord, why don’t you let Tyki get married? He has pick of all elgible young ladies” he said to Earl.

“if that’s what he wants, I have no objections”

“you’ve gotta be joking” Tyki sweat – dropped.

“I love this life~” said Cyril.

Meanwhile, Road was picking flower with her mother, Trisha. Cyil was talking about how he enjoyed his life, at the same time Road was waving at him “Father!” she called and waved at him.

The moment Road called him father makes him nose – bleeding very hard as he thought Road looks really cute _“this game is so hot. Hurrah for families. I’m soooo glad I got married”_ Cyril said excitedly as he trying to hold in his nose – bleed.

“Road is so cute, so cute. You just wanted to adopt Road” Tyki said and sweat – dropped, while (y/n) chuckled in amusement.

“Jealous, Tyki? Your beauty arouses me too, of course” Cryil finally came back to his senses.

“you’re giving me goosebumps” Tyki glared at him “but… if I could choose, there is one person…”

“oh, and who might that be?” ask Earl and Cyril.

“as if I’ll tell you”

“whatcha talking about?” Road just came and went to Tyki.

“I’m sick of my hair and thinking of chopping it off” Tyki said.

“whaaat?! No way! I wanna see it! Cut it and you die!!” Road protest as she punched Tyki in the chest.

“OW!!”

Road look at Tyki trying to hold the pain “does it still hurt where Allen cut you?”

“…worried?”

Trisha just came in time and told Road to stop hitting his uncle. Then Tyki and Cryil told her that she doesn’t look well and go rest in her room. afterwards, Trisha went to her room as they told. Now they could talk about their _real business._

“…speaking of _Allen._ Lulu was crying bitterly. The _egg,_ she got it back but then it was destroyed, wasn’t it?” ask Cyril.

(y/n) nodded “I just took care of her yesterday, she should be fine now and decided to continue fix it”

Earl told them that he’s making new egg as well for their plan, he wanted the Exorcists to think that the akuma are nothing but just killing machines “if they find out, so will the one with _heart._ If that happens, our plans will be destroyed”

“the _heart’s_ user… do you really think it’s awakened?” ask Tyki.

“I know the _heart_ has awakened. It’s alive and breathing somewhere in this world. I’m certain of it. That’s why I attacked the General, despite the sacrifices. I wanted the organization on the lookout as well for the _heart_ as well. Isnt’ that right, _Eve?_ ” Earl said.

“…yes” (y/n) replies “the organization start to suspicious to each other, that’s why they desperate to find the _heart_ before us”

“what about Allen Walker and Lenale Lee?” ask Tyki.

“we should keep an eye on it. But… I don’t think the real thing will be that easy to find. It may try to deceive us by camouflaging itself, or by creating a _dummy heart_ ” said Earl while keep adding lots of sugar in his tea.

“m – my lord… that’s too much sugar, my lord” Cyril sweat – dropped.

Nonetheless Earl keep drank his tea. Then he start mentioned the _14 th Noah, _which is triggering (y/n) as she listen to them closely “the _14 th… _I don’t know what happened, either. What on earth did he try to do?” ask Tyki.

“he tried to kill the Duke” Road said with bitter expression.

“…” (y/n) only could stay silent.

“he’s probably still trying. Even now” Earl said “ _Allen Walker._ Ever since I found he’s an instrument of the _14 th _I’ve been having dreams. Wondering why… I didn’t kill him that night. Was it coincidence? Or was it invetible?”

“…why didn’t you kill Allen back then, Adam?” ask (y/n).

Her questions makes everyone turns their attention at her, because they were curious as much as her “…I don’t know. I always wake up in the middle”

His words makes everyone become more curious, it seems there’s still a lot that they don’t know yet.

A few days later, because of Cyril’s act. He could make any minister and chancellor declared wars to each other as the news spreads. It reaches to The Black Order as they start to notice that more blood and people’s life fell because of that war. Meanwhile on their way back to the base after taking some business, it was raining that day. Strangely, Earl asked to stop carriage for a moment in the street and went out without wearing umbrella. Tyki and (y/n) was there too as they watch Earl approaching a little girl selling flower “…(y/n)” he called.

“yes?”

“do you think… seeing Earl like this. Don’t you think he doesn’t look like a villain who’s turned the whole world against him?”

(y/n) look at Earl drenched under the rain. Then she took the umbrella that was meant for Earl, while grabbing another one. She approached Earl who’s still buying flower “you’ll get cold, dear” she said as she smiling kindly and offered the umbrella to him.

“(y/n)…”

Then (y/n) give the other umbrella to the flower girl so she could use it “t – thank you, Miss!” she said as she immidietly open it “your wife really nice, Mister!” the girl smiled widely.

“thanks” Earl just kindly smiled to her “shall we go back to the carriage?” he said as he took the umbrella from (y/n) so he could be the one holds it and offered his arm to her. (y/n) nodded and slides her arms around Earl as they walk to the carriage together.

“and this is for you, _dear”_ Earl gives the flower to (y/n).

(y/n) accept the flower and smiled “that’s so lovely, _dear”_ she chuckled, along with Earl.


	24. The Real Me

Back at the Black Order, the organization are preparing to move their headquarters somewhere else under their superior’s orders. Most of them are still hurt because of the previous battle. While packing everyone’s stuff, somehow some of the Excorsist are in _weird_ condition. Allen’s hair got longer because of Komui’s weird hair tonic, Kanda and Lavi’s body turned into small (like a child version of them, Bookman has bunny ear.

While everyone busy packing, Allen start thinking how’s (y/n) doing right now. He miss her so much, _“Allen!”_ her voice and kind smile always haunted him. He just couldn’t believe that (y/n) on Noah’s side now. He remembers Komui’s warns to him a while ago, he said that anyone who knows the _song_ could control the ark. Although he had already been told to ignore what people says. He just couldn’t stop thinking that… it’s gross to knowing there’s something inside him that he don’t understand.

 _‘I wonder if I can meet (y/n) in **that** room…’ _he wondered if he could go back to the white room and meet her there. unfortunately, he hasn’t meet her at all.

All of the sudden, the room turned into pitch black. Everyone wondered what happened to the power source. Then the nurse that has been taking care Allen and the others came in, but strangely… he start to bite Allen’s arm. Everyone panicked and quickly pulled her away from Allen. Then Miranda start to acting strange and bite Marie. When they look at the door, more people acting strange walked in and their condition just like the nurse. Then they start chasing the others as they tried to get away from not being bitten.

When they finally found a room and safe, the Excorsist and some people from science department are now locked in a room. They tried to figure out what makes them acting weird like that “be careful. If they bite you, you’ll get infected and turn into one of them” said a familiar voice.

Allen sighs in relief and slumped on the floor “how do you know that…?”

“because it’s a virus I created” said Komui, hiding in the corner.

…

“GET HIM!!!” order Reever. Everyone tried to capture Komui that trying to get away from them.

In the end, it’s Komui that able to knock everyone down as they’re the one who’s being tied now. Komui explained to them it was virus from Komui’s _‘Komuvitamin D’_ that were supposed to blow away tiredness. So they decided to make an plan and antivirus for them. _‘nurse bit me, didn’t she? Am I safe since it was my left arm?’_ Allen sweat – dropped.

 _‘I wish (y/n) was here…’_ Allen sobbed a little.

“Allen, are you crying?” Lavi chuckled.

“AM NOT!!” 

**Meanwhile, at the Noah’s headquarters**

“ACHOO!!” (y/n) just sneezed in her room. She confused a little, but she didn’t felt sick. She’s in her Noah’s form, reading a book on her bed. Strangely every time she’s here she _wanted_ to be in her Noah form than her human one. She wondered why she felt that. “What’s wrong, Eve? Are you sick or something?” ask Devit, laying beside (y/n).

“but Noah don’t get sick!” Jasdero said, he’s laying his head on (y/n)’s laps.

The twins are hanging out in (y/n)’s room. They’re laying along with her right now to accompany her “no, I’m fine” she said as she patted Jasdero’s head.

Then (y/n) thought of something “Jasdevi, I’m going to take a nap for a while”

 _“alright”_ Jasdavi said.

Then (y/n) lay her head on Devit’s shoulder. Devit got stiff all of the sudden as his heart beats faster. He looked at (y/n) slowly went to sleep “…Jasdero, we’ll protect mother right?” ask Devit.

Jasdero snuggled into (y/n)’s arm and hold her “right!”

Meanwhile, (y/n) already fell to sleep. When she opens her eyes, all she see is a white room. She look around and turned to mirror wall. There, she’s in her human form _‘every time I went here, it always in this form…’_ she thought. The room still look exactly like before, everything is pure white and the white grand piano still there. (y/n) approached it and touch the piano gently “…Nea”

“you called me, (y/n)?” he suddenly appeared and embraced (y/n) from behind.

When Nea about to kiss her, (y/n) pinched his cheeks instead “why have you been all these time?! I’m waiting in this room and you never came!!” lately (y/n) able to enter the white room, but she never meet Nea ever since Allen entered this room.

“s – showee--!!” Nea apologized “I have some business to do before seeing you again”

“…is it Allen?”

Instead of replying, he just smiled at her and hold her face close to him “(y/n)… we might see each other in real life soon”

“you mean—“

“it starting, (y/n)” then he let go her “when we meet next time, it’ll be in the real world” he start to disappearing slowly.

Before disappearing completely, he whispered something to her and (y/n) surprised the moment he tells her unbelievable news “Nea, is that true?”

Nea nodded and pulls away from her. But before he could leave, (y/n) throws her shoe at his head “OW!!” Nea scratches his head.

“really?! are you going to leave just like that _again?!”_ (y/n) scolded and pouted at him.

Nea look at her for a moment, then he laughed “aha ha ha! It’s been a while!” then he approached (y/n) again “don’t worry. I’ll find you again this time. I love you, (y/n)” he kissed her and then disappearing into thin air.

“geez, that Nea…”

**Allen’s POV**

After packing all the stuff from our previous headquarters, now we’re heading into our new home. The moment we arrived at the building, some people in a dark cloak surrounded them. After that, they separated us and they even locked my arms with a Talisman so I can’t move them _‘damn it feels so heavy…’_ I thought. when they lead me into a room, they say in that room there’s General Marian Cross waiting for him. I started sweat – dropping and nervouse mixed with panic to meet our Master again.

 _‘…our? Does Master is also still (y/n)’s master too?’_ I wondered a little.

But then they walked me in and I saw Master showing his back at me, and there’s guards too there. I finally can ask the question that I’ve always wanted to ask “Mana… had some connection with the _14 th _didn’t he?” I ask Master.

“yes” he replies.

Master told me Mana had younger brother, and that was the 14th Noah. I was shocked to hear Mana and 14th are brothers, and Master know all of this all along. He said he promised to 14th that he’d watch over Mana “if I did, he’d come back to Mana someday. You, promised me that, Allen” Master said.

Then he turned to me “…or should I say—the _14 th?” _

I widened my eyes when Master called me the 14th, he added that the 14th’ ‘s memory is implanted in me. I’m his host for his revival. He said that the reason I know the _song_ and able to play the piano, it’s because it was 14th ‘s memories inside me.

When Master explained more, I couldn’t hear anything and my mind was frozen. All of the sudden, Master slapped me in the face so I snapped back. He told me that the implanted memories will eventually erode the host and change me into the 14th “ther’ve been signs, haven’t there?” he ask.

Then I could feel the _shadow_ that had been following all this time… it was the 14th “so that’s… that was.. what the hell—“

I didn’t know which one to believe or understand, I’ve got confused. Did Mana love me… or…? Which one? “(y/n)…” her name is all I could think of when I’m broken. I need her.

Then Master kneeled at my level and hold me “what would you do if I told you… you’ll have to kill someone you love, when you become the 14th…?” he asked me.

After hearing that question, (y/n)’s picture popped in my mind “wait… wait—what do you mean I’m gonna kill someone I love?! Master!!”

Master about to leave the room, but he stop his track “listen to the 14th. There’s another side to this war. Don’t die before it’s over the time” he orders and started walking again.

I tried to call him back to explain further but he won’t listen. So I knocked Timcanpy with my forehead until he hits behind Master’s head. Luckily he stop. Unluckily, he gets angry and about to beat me up again.

But I told him that I swore to Mana to move forward and loved him because it came from my heart, _the real me_ “I don’t care about the 14th! I won’t let him have this!!!” I stick my tongue at Master with angry expression.

“AND I WILL GET (y/n) BACK TO ME! DON’T YOU EVER FORGET THAT! STUPID MASTER!!” I added.

**Back to 3 rd POV**

(y/n) just woke up from her nap and blinked. She rubbed her eyes and feels something heavy. When she looked on her side, Devit was sleeping on her shoulder along with Jasdero on her lap. When she look up, there’s Road and Lulu trying to snuggling with her. Then she look at the floor, she saw Cyril nose – bleeding and laying there. Then she turned to the chair nearby, there she saw Tykii sitting there looking out the raining window. _“Tykii”_ (y/n) called.

Tykii turned to her and shush with his finger “…you’ll awake them”

So (y/n) use her telekinesis to communicate him **_“where’s Adam? I need to speak with him”_** (y/n) ask.

**_“…he’s in the egg room. what’s wrong?”_ **

**_“there’s something I want to discuss with him”_** then all of the sudden she suddenly moved from her bed to the door _“I’ll be back later”_ she said and leave the room.

Tyki watch her leave and thinking that something must have happened. He sighed and keep staring out from the window “…hurry back” he said with a low voice.

Meanwhile, (y/n) on her way to the egg room. When she’s there, she saw Earl still taking care of the egg. Then he noticed (y/n) just walked in “oh, Eve. I didn’t see you coming in. what is it?” he ask. Then (y/n) approached him and tell him that there’s something she wanted to discuss. Then they took a seat on the chair nearby as they facing each other while the akuma maids preparing tea as Earl ordered. “you came here with such serious expression. Is something wrong?”

_“Adam… Nea is coming”_


	25. Unexpected Encounter

A few days later, after talking with Earl. It looks like he started getting more cautious to his surrounding and making more plans. Meanwhile, (y/n) in her room. Sitting on her chair and reading book. But this time she can’t seem to focus reading it, she sighed and closed the book. She looked out at the window, thinking about her previous conversation with Earl the other day…

“…you mean the 14th?” Earl ask, somehow his face start to get darkened “how do you know?”

(y/n) nodded _“…I just now. I can feel he is coming”_

He look at (y/n) closely “…are you sure you’re not playing with me, Eve?”

_“I would never lie to the Noah’s family… especially you Adam. And I could tell the Excorsist start moving as well”_

“including Allen Walker?”

_“…yes”_

“I see. Thank you for informing me, Eve. This is why I love you~” he tried to embraced her.

But instead hugging him back, (y/n) stepped aside while Earl just falling to the floor and lay there. (y/n) chuckled and crouched down on his level _“oh, Adam. You need to do better next time”_ she kissed the top of his forehead and leaves.

Back to the reality, (y/n) just came out from her room. She wanted to walk outside since today is a nice day, although it’s winter now. But there’s no one in at home right now. _‘well, walking out once in a while alone wouldn’t be so bad’_ she thought. So she changed her attire and turned into her human form. She always bring her skull umbrella every time she went outside. She went to London to shopping. At time like this, she likes to go to see the shops and search for any interesting things.

While walking on street, no body suspected she’s Noah beside the some akuma camouflaging as humans. Then she looking at the accessories through the shop window. (y/n) too focused looking at the accessories until a man called her “…(y/n)?” a familiar voice heard. When (y/n) turned, she saw an old friend with long dark straight hair and always bring katana in his hand “…Kanda – san” (y/n) said his name.

When Kanda heard her calling his name, he feels lonely since he missed that voice so much “…why are you here?”

“shopping of course! Care to join me?” (y/n) smiled kindly to her.

Kanda couldn’t believe after she betrayed the organization, she could smiles to him like that. Yet, his heart still beating fast. Then (y/n) noticed the tall person next to him “oh, is this your friend?”

“Kanda, this woman—“

“…yeah” Kanda grip his hand “she’s Noah”

“what a Noah doing here out in the open?”

“that’s I wanted to know” he glared at (y/n).

“oh, Kanda - san. You don’t want to start chaos in this place full of innocent people, right? _We_ might hurt them, you know” (y/n) smiled darkly.

Then two exorcist look around, they know they’re being watched closely by akuma in disguise and there’s a lot of them _‘damn—‘_ Kanda clicked his tongue. His partner, Marie, ask Kanda what they should since they’re out – numbered.

Kanda look at (y/n), he thought that her mind already been completely turned by Noah “(y/n)—“ Kanda grab his katana and glared at her.

But before Kanda and Marie could do anything, (y/n) already disappear from the sight. And all of the sudden, (y/n) appeared in front of Marie “I want to talk with Kanda – san for a moment. I’ll borrow him for a while, okay, _Marie – san?”_ she ask and touched Marie’s forehead.

In one touch, Marie’s body froze for a moment. Strangely, he didn’t say anything and just walked away “oi, Marie—“ Kanda tried to call him but he didn’t stop and just keep walking away.

When Kanda turned to her, she’s already pointing her finger on Kanda’s forehead. She tapped on it and Kanda’s body froze as well “let’s talk somewhere else, Kanda – san” (y/n) wrapped her arms around Kanda’s arm as they walked away together.

After a while, Kanda finally snapped back. He blinked and looked around, it looks like he still around the town. He’s sitting on a metal bench and confused a little _‘what was I—‘_ he tried to recall what just happened. “are you okay, Kanda – san?” a familiar voice called.

“yeah, I’m—“ when he realized who that voice belonged to, he quickly turned to his side and saw (y/n) sitting next to her, while eating a steamed bun casually “where’s Marie?” Kanda glared at her.

“don’t worry, he’s still alive. I just told him to walk away so we could talk in private… how’s organization?”

“you’ve got some nerve to bring up the organization after you—“

“betrayed you all?” she took another bite “there’s much you don’t understand, Kanda – san. There’s so much war that not even The Black Order could understand”

“then tell me! what did you leave the organization?! Why you choose Earl of Millenium?!” he grabs (y/n)’s shoulders “…why did you leave me?”

“…I have to, Kanda – san. I’m one of Noah’s family” (y/n) showed him her stigmata at him.

Kanda’s eyes widened and shocked to see the mark that she really turned into Noah “besides, if I go back there… will everyone treat me the same when they knowing I’m Noah now? They’d kill me there, Kanda – san. To you and everyone there—“

(y/n) leans closer to Kanda “… _I’m_ a sinner. There’s no place for me there anymore”

Kanda gritted his teeth. All of the sudden, he wrapped his arms around her and holds her tightly “…I’ve been searching for you. Hoping that I could bring you back with me… seeing you here—right in front of me… why is it so hurt?”

“Kanda – san…”

Kanda let (y/n) go and look at her in eyes deeply. Then he leans closer and kissed her deeply. His heart getting more hurt by the kiss. He even holds her hand so she might not go from her grasp anymore. Then he touched her cheek gently as they forehead touched each other “…come back to me, (y/n)” he said with a gentle voice.

“I can’t—“

“I love you”

“Kanda – san—“

“I love you, please—“

(y/n) quickly get up from her seat and facing at Kanda “I have to go. Good bye, Kanda – san” then she tapping Kanda’s forehead again as his vision turns black.

Kanda fell asleep on the bench. (y/n) leaned down as her face close to his face “maybe next time if we ever meet again… I’ll explain it to you, Kanda – san” she kissed him one last time and disappeared in a split second. Leaving Kanda all alone.

**Kanda’s POV**

At first, I couldn’t see anything. Every thing is pitch black. But then I saw a soft light from distant. When I walked closer to it, its getting clearer. It was (y/n), she was just standing there with her skull umbrella “…(y/n)?” I tried to call her name. But she didn’t respond and just smiled kindly at me. it makes me feel so much pain every time I see that smile. Knowing that… the (y/n) in front of me is not real.

When I tried hold her hand, her mouth start moving “…Kanda – san”

I suddenly open my eyes. When I’m back to reality, Marice was there and staring down at me worriedly. He told me I was passed out in the bench all by myself. He also have no idea how did he get separated from me “…it was (y/n)” I told Marice “it looks she had an ability to control people’s mind in one touch. We should be careful around her from now on”

“is that so? Then what happened to you?”

“…I just talked to her”

“what?!” Marie shocked “did she do anything to you?”

“other than putting me to sleep, no. We just talking”

When Marice ask what were we talking about, I told him that (y/n) whom once an Exorcist has betrayed us. Not just choosing Noah over her friends, she has gained powerful ability as well which makes her a dangerous foe “…I just wish I was strong enough to save her”

Marice tapped Kanda’s shoulder “Kanda, you are strong. We just can’t change people’s minds forcefully. There might be a reason she betray us”

“…I hope you’re right”

**Back to 3rd POV**

(y/n) walked back to the Noah headquarters, thinking about her encounter with Kanda. _‘that was really close! good thing I didn’t come with other Noah or there will be blood bath there…’_ she sweat – dropped. When she turned the corner, there she almost bumped to Tyki. He said that her expression looked strange and asked what happened. Afterwards, they went into (y/n)’s room so they could talk alone there. (y/n) explained to him that she just met Kanda Yuu when she was walking around the town and begged her to return to the Black Order.

“that scrowl - looking guy from before?” Tyki ask as he remembers that Kanda once tried to kill him back in the previous Noah Ark “what a coincidence that you met him there. Was he with other Excorsist?”

_“he did, just two of them”_

“did you two battle?”

 _“no, he—“_ then she remember Kanda kissed her and tell her that he loves her _“…we just talk, that’s all”_

Tyki look at (y/n) for a moment, he could tell something must have happened “well, I’m glad you’re okay. If Earl hears this he might get mad”

_“mad? Why?”_

“because—“

“Because I could send the akuma straight to the Black Order if anything happens to Eve”

The two of them turned to see Earl just walked into (y/n)’s room _“Adam…”_ she thought he might heard it all.

Tyki start sweat – dropping since he could threatening aura from Earl “w- well, I have to go check on Road now. see you later, (y/n)” he said as he quickly disappear. Leaving Earl and (y/n) alone in the room.

It was silent for a moment until Earl speak up “…is that true, Al? you were just talking with with that Excorsist?” he ask.

(y/n) felt complicated right now, she needed to lie to him but she just can’t, especially to Earl. She’s wonders if it’s because the Noah blood inside her _“Adam, I—“_ (y/n) look the other way.

Then Earl kneel down in front of her and reach out her hand, as he look at her straight in the eyes “Eve, I love you. More than anything else in the world… you know that don’t you?”

 _“Adam…”_ she wanted say it back, but she can’t either. Did she love him back? Did she love him just like in the past? She remembers her role as _Eve,_ but… she just can’t remember why she loves Earl.


	26. Warm Touch

A few days later after talking with Earl, (y/n) now often being watched by him instead of taking care of the egg. He would follows her every where or often found in her room just to accompany her. Right now, Earl went somewhere and (y/n) finally had some peace in her room. “it seems Earl giving all the attention to you these days, (y/n)” said Road laying on (y/n)’s bed.

 _“Adam worried that I met more Excorsist again so he followed me everywhere”_ (y/n) sighed.

“it can’t be helped. Earl cherish and love you so much that he would kill anybody” Road went to (y/n) and lay her head on her lap “…do you want to know how’s the Exorcist doing right now?”

_“you mean—“_

“I could get you to meet Allen and the others, they’re on a mission right now. I only could give you some time before Earl gets home. What do you say?” she ask as she offering her hand.

But (y/n) made up her mind _“take me to Allen, Road”_ she ordered her.

“alright, _Eve”_ then Road take her hand and lead her to Road’s door as they pass it through together.

While walking on Road’s dream dimension, (y/n) asked her what is Allen doing right now. Road replies that Allen are on a mission with some other exorcists that (y/n) might have met before. While on their way to the door Road leads, (y/n) keep thinking about how’s Allen doing. The last time she met her is when the white room almost destroyed _‘and he was so desperate to bring me back… I wonder what would he think of me now?’_ she wonders.

When they arrived at the door, they stopped their track and Road turned to (y/n) “are you ready, (y/n)? don’t worry, if anything happens you can call me anytime” she said as she opens the door. (y/n) turned into her human form with her skull umbrella and look at Road “I’ll see you later, Road” she smiled and pass through the door. Road closed the door behind her “you might be surprised what happened there, Eve” Road smiled with her dark grins.

After (y/n) stepped out from the door, she was somewhere in town and it was night time. She could feel some akuma are fighting around her area with some exorcists a while ago. Then they must have been not far. When (y/n) turned to the corner, there she spotted a small park there. she decided to go there and sit on one of the bench under the streetlight. A moment later, a figure suddenly appeared a few feet away from her “(y/n)…?”

(y/n) turned to see Allen in his new Exorcist uniform, it looks like he panted a little from running. (y/n) smiled to him “Allen” she simply called.

When Allen saw her smile, his heart somewhat hurts as he clenched it. Allen took step by step to approach her “is it really you, (y/n)…? my mind is not playing tricks on me, right?” he ask as if he about to cry.

(y/n) get up from the bench and approached him. when she stands right in front of him, Allen’s almost having a hard time to breathe to see her right in front of him “I—how---…” he doesn’t know how make the words out of his mouth.

Then Allen’s tears falls from his cheeks, he couldn’t help it. (y/n)’s hand reach to touch Allen’s cheek and wiped the tears with her thumb gently. Allen reach to hold her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. But when Allen feels her touch, he holds it tight and wanted her to keep touching him. To make sure that she’s really there with him.

“Allen… is it warm?”

Allen sobbed by he nodded “very much” he said as he keep holding her hands.

Now both of them are standing under the street light, (y/n) wrapped her arms around Allen’s neck and patted his head gently “…I’ve missed you, Allen” she said gently in Allen’s ear.

Allen wrapped his arms around her and holds her tightly “I missed you too, (y/n)” he still remembers (y/n)’s scent and how warms she is.

Then they let go of each other, (y/n) look at Allen up and down “hm? is it just me or you’re taller than me now?” she ask as she measuring her height with him.

Allen chuckled “I’ve always been taller than you” now (y/n) laughed along with him.

They decided to sit on the bench together, and Allen slide his arms around her so he could pull her close to him. He told her that so many things happened after she leave, they even move into a new headquarters. Then his face turned sad again “(y/n), about Master… he’s gone now”

“so I’ve heard from the Noah… Did he tell you anything?”

“he said… that he knew all along that I’m the 14th of Noah family. He knew that I could control the ark probably the 14th memories _implanted_ in me… it sounds bizzare, isn’t it? Not knowing what inside us?” then he turned to (y/n) “…do you know about this, (y/n)?”

(y/n) looked at him for a moment and she nodded “yes, right after I became Noah, and in that white room as well. When you played that piano… I saw _him_ in you”

“the 14th?" now Allen curious what would the 14th would look like " …Master told me the 14th tried to kill Earl Millennium too”

“…what else did he tell you?”

Allen explained everything that Marian Cross has said to him, about how Mana had a brother and tried to kill Earl Millenium. And it was the 14th who tried to kill Earl. Now (y/n) realize that why Nea that time told her that she would hated him if she knows the real reason.

“Master told me… that I have to kill someone I love when I become Noah” Allen holds (y/n) a little tighter as he tremble a little.

“…would you do it then?”

“NO! I WON’T!” he shouts.

But then he look at (y/n) smiled to him with painful expression “what a twist… it looks like you have the same purpose as I do”

“what…?”

“me too, Allen. You, who is _The Destroyer of Time…_ and me _Child in Between—_ we might have to kill each other one day. When the day comes… I don’t mind if the one’s kill me is you, Allen”

“no… no! I don’t want to kill you, (y/n)! I love you!”

“Allen…” then (y/n) rest her forehead on Allen’s as her tears falling one by one “…I hope one day we don’t have to. Sometimes I wish… I could fight alongside with you again. I’m so sorry, Allen…”

“(y/n)…”

After hearing Allen explanation, Al turned to him with serious expression “listen closely Allen, when the time right—wait for me in that white room”

“w – what?! Are you going to leave again?!”

“I’ don’t have much time, Allen. Road, come” she summons her.

Then a giant door that Allen recognized appeared, when the door opened there’s Road coming out from there “Allen!” she waved at him.

“Road?!” Allen shocked.

“are you ready, Eve?” ask Road.

(y/n) nodded and accepted her hand as they walked to the door together. (y/n) turned into her Noah form and turned to Allen before stepping right into the door _“…good night, Allen”_ she said and leave with Road.

Allen watch the door disappeared into thin air. He fell on his knees and tears start to falls again “(y/n)…” he cried.

Then the others exorcists arrived and found Allen falling on the ground “Allen!” Lavi called and approached him, along with Bookman. Lavi quickly checked Allen “what’s wrong?! More akuma attacked you?!”

“no…” he shakes his head “…I met (y/n)”

“what…?” Lavi shocked and widened his eyes. Bookman was shocked as much as he is.

“what did she tell you, Allen?” ask Bookman.

“you might right, Bookman… me and (y/n) have to fight one day” then he burst out laughing.

“it’s ridiculous, isn’t it?! That one day I have to kill (y/n) or she’s the one kills me--?! And what makes it funnier—I LOVED HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH IT PAINS ME!!” he shouts.

Bookman and Lavi only could watch him burst out laughing. When Allen finally calmed down, he started to cry again “…I love her… so much. Why, (y/n)…?”

Meanwhile, (y/n) already returned to her room with Road. Road ask (y/n) what were she talking about with Allen. (y/n) just told her that some information that others already know _“Road, I’m a little tired. I’m going to take a nap. If Adam home could you not tell him that I met Allen?”_ (y/n) ask. Road nodded and leaves the room so she could rest. Then (y/n) lay on her bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she’s arrived at the white room. She looked at her reflection and saw her in human form. Then she hear sound of piano being played. When she look at the grand piano, there she saw Nea playing with the tunes “welcome home, (y/n)” he greeted her. Then (y/n) approached him and quickly hit him on the head “OW! Why did I do—“ when Nea turned, he widened his eyes. He saw (y/n) giving him angry expression but her tears are falling too in front of him.

“(y/n)…? What’s wro—“ Nea suddenly stopped “…you knew?”

(y/n) nodded “why didn’ you tell me, Nea? That you have a brother… that you wanted to kill Adam…”

“I--…” he looked down, he can’t see her in the eyes “I don’t have the courage to tell you…”

“why…?”

“…I don’t want to make you sad. So I hid the truth… it hurts me to see you sad and cry all the time”

“that’s not a good enough, Nea… is there more that you didn’t tell me?”

“…”

“Nea…” it was silent for a moment and they still hasn’t see each other’s eyes “…I guess I’m not trusted enough for you—“ (y/n) turned around and about to leave.

But then suddenly Nea grabbed her arm as he pulled her closer, Nea suddenly kissed her deeply. (y/n) widened her eyes “N – Nea—“ (y/n) tried to call him but he didn’t stop kissing her.

Nea is holding her tightly, and never want to let her go “(y/n)… I love you so so much. Please—I just want to protect you”

(y/n) embraced him back “…I love you, Nea”


	27. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

After her meeting with Nea, (y/n) couldn’t stop thinking what happened in the past. Was she not there when it happens? What is truly happened between Nea and Earl? And why it has anything to do with Allen? Now she knows that Allen is slowly turning into 14th, now she wonders which side he will choose? Will he stay at the Black Order or join with Noah family _‘so many questions that hasn’t been answered, my head already start to hurt—‘_ she groaned as she rubbed her temple.

Now (y/n) needed to think about how to deal the situation right now. She don’t want Earl to think that she’s betraying her and knowing where Nea’s location. But when she went to her room, there’s Tyki laying on her bed _“Tyki? What are you doing here?”_ she ask.

“Earl asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s gone”

 _“that’s rare, it looks like he’s busy these days”_ (y/n) sit on the edge of the bed _“but you don’t have take care of me, you know. I can take care of myself”_

“I know, it just—Earl said that there’s something big happened and (y/n) might got hurt. So he decided sending me to take care of you”

 _“something big…?”_ (y/n) thought maybe it has something to do with the egg _“what do you think about this… something big, Tyki?”_

Tyki shrugs “probably the Black Order again… or Allen”

 _“I agree…”_ then (y/n) turned to Tyki _“your hair is getting longer again”_ she said as she touched the edge of Tyki’s hair.

“yeah, it’s troublesome. But Road don’t want me to cut it”

(y/n) offered him to brush his hair, thankfully Tyki willing to let her to comb his hair. So she took her brush and start brushing his hair. (y/n) amazed a little that Tyki’s hair got longer faster than she thought _“your hair is pretty, Tyki”_ she said with a smile.

“really? huh, I never care much about it. Should I keep it long?”

_“I think you look great with any hairstyles”_

Tyki felt happy with the compliment and enjoyed being combed by her. Then (y/n) asked him to turn around so she could fix the front part as well. But then, Tyki moves his forehead forward as they bumped each other’s foreheads _“T- Tyki? What’s wrong? Are you tired?”_ she ask.

Since he pushed again with his heavy weight, (y/n) fell to the bed while being pinned down by Tyki. His body crushing down (y/n)’s body _“Tyki, you’re heavy—“_

Then he snuggled his nose under (y/n)’s neck, she felt ticklish by it. Feeling his skin and warm breath while he slides his arms around her waist “no body’s in the house today, just you and me—“ he whispered in her ear “…let’s have fun” he grinned.

“h – huh?”

Tyki start slowly undressed (y/n) while keep kissing her neck, he lifted her skirt as he squeezed her tight. She start to moan and panting as well by Tyki’s pleasure touch. Then Tyki start kissing her deeply, (y/n) gives in and melted by the kiss.

 _“mmm—“_ (y/n) moaned.

Tyki’s hand start rubbing in the middle of (y/n)’s thighs “I wonder how is it down there—“ his hand start rubbing (y/n)’s clit “it starting to wet” he grinned and keep kissing her.

(y/n)’s shivers by Tyki’s touch, she felt that his finger feels so good as she moans. When Tyki rubbed it harder, (y/n) moans increased as she moved by his touch on her sensitive area _“ah ah ah! Wait, that—“_

“feels good, right?” he kissed her again “let me pleasure you, (y/n)” he said as he pressed harder.

Feeling Tyki’s fingers rubbed her clit faster, she almost hit orgasm. Then she moaned loudly when she start to squirt her juice on Tyki’s fingers. (y/n) panted and felt weak _“Tyki…”_

(y/n) look at Tyki start licking her juice from his fingers “oh (y/n), you’re so bold to squirt this many” he grinned at her “give me more” then he roughly spread (y/n)’s legs and lick (y/n)’s dripping wet clit.

 _“AAHN--!”_ (y/n) scream in pleasure, feeling his tongue inside her.

(y/n) could feel her body getting hotter as her head spinning from the pleasure. She pushed Tyki’s head so he could lick her deeper. Then Tyki start biting and suck her which makes her squirm more.

Tyki licked his mouth full of (y/n)’s juice “that was amazing. Look, mine’s start twitching and begged to go out” he pointed his bulged pants.

(y/n) blushed more when she saw Tyki having a boner _“w – what do you want me to do?”_ she panted.

“suck it”

He told (y/n) to suck his hard cock while he wanted to keep licking her very wet pussy. So they changed their position, Tyki on bottom while he clearly able to see (y/n)’s butt facing him, while (y/n) just unbuckled Tyki’s pants and saw his big hard cock pointing out.

_“I – it start to leak out, Tyki—“_

“yeah, now suck it while I’m pleasuring you too”

(y/n) start licking Tyki’s tip while swallowing his pre – cum, Tyki groaned in pleasure feeling (y/n)’s wet tongue all over his cock “this is so good—“ he panted and couldn’t think of anything else beside (y/n)’s licking his cock.

The more (y/n)’s licks it, the more pleasure Tykii feels. Then he said he can’t take it anymore and told (y/n) to sit on his crouch _“Tyki…”_ she called his name.

“go on, ride me” he grinned.

Then (y/n) pushed herself on Tyki’s cock as she moaned loudly “that’s right, go deeper, (y/n)” he command as he licked his lips, watching (y/n) moaning hard.

Finally, Tyki’s cock finally went all inside her _“…it’s all in?”_ (y/n) panted heavily.

“yeah, now for the fun part” Tyki start moving himself as he thrust (y/n) up and down, making her bounce on top of him.

 _“Ah ah--! Tyki, wait--!!”_ (y/n) begs, but he didn’t stop and keeping thrusting harder instead.

The more he thrust the more strange feeling (y/n) could feel inside her stomach. Although feeling painful of Tyki’s hard cock, she felt so good. Tkyi start thrusting her harder as he holding her hips like he haven’t get enough from her.

A moment later, Tyki could feel himself about to cum as he start thrusting faster “hrrgh—(y/n), I’m about to cum!”

Tyku keep thrusting faster and harder until the point he couldn’t hold it anymore. Finally, he finally let himself out and cumming a lot inside (y/n). Some of his cum even dropping out from her. then he let himself out from (y/n)’s and panted heavily. While (y/n) also tired and lay on top Tyki.

_“…that was—“_

“amazing?” Tyki chuckled “we should do it more often” he grinned at her.

(y/n) look at Tyki for a moment _“…we couldn’t, Tyki”_

“why not?”

 _“what if Adam finds out? what if **he** \--…” _then (y/n) went silent and giving displeasing look.

Tyki reach out to caress (y/n)’s cheek gently and make her look at him “hey, everything is going to be all right. I will always by beside you, (y/n)” he said as he kissed her deeply.

(y/n) could feel deep emotions through the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Tyki’s neck as she holds him closer to her. she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Inside her heart, she know it’s a sin feeling but she couldn’t deny what she feels right now… she loved Tyki as well.


	28. The 13th Noah

At the new Black Order Headquarters, Kamui gathered the Exorcists that still staying at the HQ to hear Special Auditor, Malcolm C Leverrier from Central Administration speech. He stated about Allen being host for the 14th Noah. Everyone really shocked when they heard the news and couldn’t believe as well. Malcolm ordered them to speak none of this matter to anyone else. Kamui took a deep breath “as Commander of the Black Order, I will now assign the Exorcists a standing order—“

“If… Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determined to be a threat to the order--…” Kamui suddenly stopped… he couldn’t finish his words.

Then Allen stepped forward “if that should happen, please kill me” he continue.

Everyone look at him with disbelieve expression, how they could do to Allen “but—that won’t happen” Allen add.

“if the 14th should attack the order, I will stop him. beside… I don’t want _her_ to kill me, nor I killed her” he smiled to everyone.

Everyone knows who’s exactly the girl Allen talking about… (y/n) Deifilia.

Meanwhile back at Earl’s place, (y/n) sitting in the study room while reading a book. An Akuma butler accompanying her as he served her tea and desserts. Then (y/n) feel something _“you, is there any level 4 on duty today?”_ (y/n) asked the akuma butler. He replies there is one that on a mission in British orphan right now. (y/n) feeling uneasy right now. **_“…(y/n)”_** all of the sudden, Nea’s image appeared on her mind as she look out at the window.

 _“…Nea?”_ (y/n) feels that something might happen to him.

(y/n) stand up and went to find Earl, she found him in the egg room with Lulu. Earl noticed her appearance and turned to her “oh, Eve. What is it?” he asked. Then he noticed (y/n)’s face looked pale than usual and he start approached her. Suddenly, (y/n)’s legs feel weak as she slumped down on the floor “mother!!” Lulu panicked as she quickly grabbed (y/n) to her side.

Earl kneeled down to (y/n) and caressed her cheeks gently “…Eve, what happened?”

(y/n) panted a little as she start having difficulties to breath _“Adam… Allen, **he** —“ _before she able to finish her sentence, (y/n) passed out.

“mother! Hang on!” Lulu said as she tried to wake her up “Earl, what should we do?!”

Earl look at (y/n) for a moment “…take her back to her room. Taking care of her is outmost priority” he ordered.

Lulu nodded and pick up (y/n) in bridal style as she quickly and carefully carry her back to (y/n)’s room.

Earl turned his heels back to look at the egg “…Allen again, huh?” he said “I guess, it’s time for us to pick _them_ up soon” he continue fixing the egg alone.

A while later at (y/n)’s room, she is resting on her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes _“…what happened?”_ she wonders and get up from her bed. She shakes her head, and slowly she could feel huge source of power and she hear whispers as well. Whispers that is not in human language, something more ancient. Her body start shaking and panted while receiveing all of those whispers. Then blood pouring out from her stigma. She opened her mouth to said those words inside her head—

 _“ **God favorites children… my children… all 14 th of them” **_then she get up from her bed and her eyes getting sharper than before **_“…no, 13 th of them… my last child… where are you?” _**she said. Her voice getting darker.

Then Earl walked into (y/n)’s room, there he saw (y/n) standing in the middle of her room. He look around her room is full of chaos where every interiors almost destroyed “it looks like you finally fully awaken, Eve” Earl grinned widely as he look at (y/n).

(y/n)’s stigma grows larger than other Noah, and it start shaped like a crown on her forehead. Her eyes getting darker than before as well **_“…Adam, is all my children here?”_** (y/n) ask.

Earl nodded, but (y/n) turned at the window **_“no… not all of them… my 8 th child… Raasura”_**

“…yes, it’s unfortunate that he’s killed by one of the Exorcists”

 ** _“I remember…”_** (y/n) look down, then her tears falls down her cheeks **_“my poor Raasura… may rest in piece beside our God”_**

“…we’re going to pick up 13th after this, Eve. You should come with us”

 ** _“yes”_** then (y/n) changed her clothes in a flash in brand new Noah outfit, a tight pure white dress from top to toe, and her usual skull black umbrella also turned into white umbrella **_“but first… I want to meet Joyd”_**

Afterwards, Earl taking (y/n) to meet Tyki. They went into a room which the lights wasn’t turned on, except the moonlight from the broken window. Glass shattered everywhere. There they spotted Tyki sitting on a chair, and Road also there sitting on the floor. “yo, _Eve_. It’s about time. are we going to visit _the others?”_ Road ask while licking her candy, despite a scar on her cheek from shattering glass and blood trailing down her cheek.

 ** _“come here, Road”_** (y/n) orders.

As (y/n)’s order, Road get up from the floor and walking toward her. (y/n) leaned down and kissed Road’s stigma. A magic circle appeared under Road’s feet and it does something to her. After that, Road could feel surge of power over – flowing her. even her outfit changed similar to (y/n)’s.

Then (y/n) turned to Tyki who still sitting on the chair. (y/n) kneeled down in front of him, she saw his face looks pained than ever and having difficult to breath. He also mumbling about the scars he had from Allen are aching.

(y/n) wrapped her arms around Tyki’s neck and hold him tight **_“everything will be all right, Joyd”_**

 _‘Joyd…?’_ he thought.

Tyki realized that there’s something different about her. (y/n)’s voice much more darker, her aura also getting darker and stronger. And she’s not saying his name either. When Tyki look at (y/n), his eyes widened by (y/n)’s new appearance. Her eyes went darker and her stigma changed as well.

“(y/n)…? is it… you?”

(y/n) reach out to cupped Tyki’s cheeks **_“I’m still me, Joyd. I’m her, and she’s me. we’re still the same person”_**

Tyki widened his eyes, it feels like she wasn’t the (y/n) he met last night “…who are you?” he ask.

(y/n) smiled to him **_“I’m both, Eve and (y/n)”_** then (y/n) pulled him down and she kissed him on the lips.

Tyki widened his eyes and could feel something happened to his body. At first, he felt something really painful inside his body until he screams in pain. Slowly, the pain goes away and he panted heavily.

 ** _“…how are you feeling, Joyd?”_** (y/n) ask.

Then Tyki gets up on his feet, magic circle appeared under his feet just like Road. His appearance changed as well, his outfit now similar to (y/n) and Road. Tyki slick his hair back and turned to (y/n) “…much better than before” he grinned.

(y/n) smiled back **_“splendid. Now—let’s get the others, Adam”_** she said as she turned her heels and leave the room.

“as you wish, Eve” Earl said happily and follows her, along with Road and Tyki.

Few days later, Earl able to find the rest of Noah Clan. And now, they are about to pick up the 13th Noah. In the cold snowy night at London bridge. A man screaming in pain and collapsed into the ground. Two police man who happens pass by noticed the man’s weird behavior and decided to check up on him. when they pick them up, their face turns pale and horrified the moment they saw the male’s face “waah!! H – hey! He’s got five eyes!!” one of the police man screams.

The man gets up and use his extra eyes to kill those police officers. He look around his surroundings “35 years, huh? This place is surprisingly empty” he said.

Then some dark void appeared around him and some people coming out from it, at the same time the mysterious man with five eyes about to change his appearance.

“35 years ago, when the 14th was killed, you all received memory damage. There’s been a big time lag since the last reincarnation” Earl appeared from one of the voids “ooh. Good morning, my brother” he greets.

After that, the whole Noah clan appeared from the voids. The man with five eyes look around the people surrounded him “1st disciple, Millenium Earl… 2nd disciple, Tryde… 3rd disciple, Joyd… 4th disciple, Desires… 6th disciple, Fiddler… 7th disciple, Mercym… 9th disciple, Road…”

He look the rest of Noah and continue calling them “10th and 11th disciple, Bondomu… 12th disciple, Lustful… 13th disciple, Mightra”

Then he turned to (y/n) just showed right in front of him “…and lastly our mother, Eve” he smiled.

(y/n) smiled back and caressed the 13th Noah cheek gently **_“you finally back”_**

The 13th Noah holds (y/n)’s hand on his cheek and rubs his thumb gently on her hand “the 8th apostle, Wrath (Raasura) reincarnated and ended up dying?”

“mmm… if, I, _demon – eye,_ Wisely fell behind, I would be… mortified!”

Meanwhile, Tyki thinking about what just Wisely called him _‘what…? It seems (y/n) called me ‘Joyd’ couple of times, but it feels like I’ve heard that sound but like isn’t…’_

“that’s because it is the true name in Master’s Noah memory, Tyki Mikk” Wisely said “which is why it feels like you’ve heard it before”

 _‘this guy can read people’s minds…?!’_ Tyki really surprised that Wisely could read his mind.

“it’s just that the master’s face is easy to read. I have a demon eye, but I properly respect people’s privacy just like Eve” Wisely making excuses.

 _‘what a liar!!’_ Tyki thought.

Afterwards, Wisely explained to the rest of Noah about Noah’s history and some of their long forgotten memories them as Noah clan from 7000 years ago. Tyki start thinking hard about Wisely explanations, then he touched his chest where the scars he got from Allen _‘I haven’t felt well since I got this car from Allen Walker… No… could it be…’_ he keep worrying about the scar.

Meanwhile, Wisely staring at Tyki _‘however I’m surprised… that appearance of Joyd’s… isn’t it exactly the same as the man’s…?’_

 ** _‘Mightra’_** (y/n)’s voice calling inside Wisely’s mind.

Wisely turned to (y/n) _‘Eve…?’_ he look at (y/n) just smiled to him, he tried to read her mind but he can’t. He knows that (y/n) could read people minds as well, but strangely he couldn’t read hers. Is it because she’s _mother,_ he wonders.

When Earl start talking about the 8th Noah reincarnation, suddenly something happened to him as crouched to the ground. He start mumbling that he could hear _his_ voice again. Road quickly approached him and shocked when she see Earl acting strange. Then Earl gets up, dark aura covered him **“let’s spread this darkness border”** he said with a dark tone.


	29. Alma Karma

After gathered the Noah clans, Earl told them their plans for each Noah had to defeat these Excorsists. Before leaving, (y/n) went to check everyone first before leaving. When she’s done, she noticed Tyki hasn’t leave **_“is something the matter, Joyd?”_** (y/n) ask.

“…my mission is to that young boy’s place. If he’s gone… then all your _problems_ disappear, right (y/n)?” he asked while releasing killing aura.

But (y/n) didn’t reply and simply just smiled to him as she return to Earl’s side. Tyki look at her for a moment and went to Cyril and Mercym’s side “hmm, I wonder if Eve hiding something from us… you noticed it too, right Tyki?” Cyril said.

“…” but Tyki didn’t said anything and walked through the dark void, followed by Cyril and Mercym.

When the rest of Noah already leaves to their missions, Earl called (y/n). She approached him and asked why is he calling her. “aah, Eve~ finally the day has come. but there’s one thing I want to make sure first~” Earl said. (y/n) asked what is it. And all of the sudden, Earl grabbed (y/n)’s arm and pulled her closer to him “you **love** me, right Eve?” he look at her eyes with cold sharp eyes. (y/n) could feel he could kill her at this moment.

Instead shivering in fear, (y/n) caress his face gently **_“do I have to answer that, Adam?”_** she gently smiled to him.

Earl look at her for a moment “…no” he wrapped his arms around her “I love you, Eve”

(y/n) wrapped her arms around him as well **_“…I love you, Adam”_** she wonders, the words she spoken just now… was it just a sweet lie or bitter truth.

Then Earl transformed into his human form, (y/n) pulled back to see his face clearly. She reach out to caress his cheeks again and Earl enjoying her warmth on his skin. But then (y/n) pinched his cheeks **_“do you always have been this handsome or is it just me? your face is really annoying”_** she said as she pinched harder.

“ouch ouch, Eveee~~ that’s hurts—“ Earl said in pain.

Then he grab (y/n)’s hands and start kissing it over and over. Strangely, her heart melts by his affection. Earl noticed (y/n)’s reaction as he started to grins “did I make you flutter, Eve?”

 ** _“…you’ve always such a tease, Adam”_** (y/n) pouted.

Earl chuckled “ahaha, you always fun to tease. That’s what I like about you”

 ** _“hmph!”_** (y/n) pouted more and look at the other way while Earl keep laughing at her.

“now then—“ Earl took (y/n)’s hand on his and lead her to the dark void “shall we go now, Eve?”

(y/n) and Earl stepped over the dark void as they arrived on the rocky ground, they stepped forward until they found a building under the ground. They arrived at Black Order that located in North America branch. They could tell what their looking for is inside that building “the _Alma Karma_ is here~” said Road. (y/n) looked at Road’s appearance, now she’s look like small doll.

(y/n) noticed some spy camera surrounded them **_“Adam, they spotted us”_** she warns.

“okay… they’re kind of excited to see a visitor after such a long time~”

They look around to see the building and scanned the area “That isn’t particulary sad compared to the fight in our family. Like with 14th—“

Road remembered the past “ah, right, yes, that time with the 14th was painful—“

Then Earl start sulking down and crying a little as her embraced (y/n)’s legs when he remembered the fight he had with the 14th. (y/n) patted Earl’s head and help him blow his nose until he pull himself back together again “haa, well… please keep that depression just now a secret, okay?” he ask Road and (y/n).

(y/n) sighed **_“you’re such a crybaby, Adam”_**

“that’s so mean, Eve…” Earl said as he sobbed a little again “let’s continue, Eve~” he offered his arm to her, and (y/n) slide her hand on his arm.

Then they continue to walk forward to the Black Order. The closer they are, the alarm security detected them and attacked them in an instant. They noticed the attacks, but unfortunately it won’t work since Earl use his barrier to block those attacks “however, I am Adam. The first apostle _The Millenium Earl…”_ Earl start summoning Akuma level 4 around them “the Millenium Earl cannot still. I will expose the Exorcists _Heart_ and… until I send God into the darkness--…”

Earl pointed at the Black Order “…I won’t allow anything to stop me from standing” he ordered the akuma to destroy the giant pillar surround the building, the Black Order defense fell.

Then (y/n) use her telekinesis to all Noah to enter the building **_‘come, my children’_** she ordered, and the rest of Noah accepted her order.

Earl and (y/n) ordered the rest Noah to entered the building and secured everything and everyone as they wait for a while outside. “everyone is amazing! They done it so fast~” Earl cheered happily. (y/n) turned to Earl **_“Adam, about this ‘Alma Karma’. Are you sure its real?”_** she ask.

“of course, Eve~ didn’t I have told you everything before?”

~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~

Back at Earl’s Headquarters, (y/n) and Earl are sitting together at the living room. Warmed by the firewood next to them. Earl told her about his plan to find _Alma Karma._ (y/n) asked what is Alma Karma. Earl explained that Alma Karma is product created from the _second Excorcist_ with half – akuma inside its body _“second Exorcists?”_ she ask in curiosity.

“Second Exorcists is not like any other normal Exorcists, if normal human will die immediately because they cannot stand energy. But the second… has high ability of regeneration”

_“…are these second exorcists still exists?”_

“yes” Earl turned to (y/n) “you’ve met him before, Eve. That swordsman whom once fought beside you”

 _“swordsman…?”_ then (y/n) realized what Earl meant _“Kanda… Yuu?”_

“ding ding! Exactly!”

Now (y/n) remembered, back then where she, Allen, and Kanda went to Lala’s case, she was curious that how fast Kanda’s body healed. Now she knows why _“…is there any other second exorcists?”_

“I believe not, there’s only two survivors 9 years ago… _Alma_ and Kanda Yuu”

_“…”_

~~~ Back to Present Day ~~~

Earl transform back to his big stomach bunny face appearance, (y/n) know that he doesn’t want anyone to see his real face. They walked together through the door that Road’s made, and then they stepped into where they wanted. A cold room from underground inside the Black Order, where they kept Alma Karma’s body underneath the glass floor. They look at their surroundings, some Noah members and level 4 akuma has captured the scientist and a man waering military suits named Malcolm.

(y/n) look at all the hostages until she spotted a specific young man and approached him **_“…you, what’s your name?”_** she ask the young man.

He confused to see the Noah right in front of him asked his name “B – Bak Chan”

 ** _“Bak…?”_** (y/n) look at him for a moment **_“yes, Bak. I know that name, scientist from Asia division, correct? …the man who saved Allen Walker’s life”_**

Bak shocked that she knows Allen Walker “H – how do you—“

But instead of answering, (y/n) wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tight. Everyone in the room is either shock or confused “Eveee~~~” Earl cried seeing (y/n) embracing another man.

“hey, Eve. Earl still here, you know” Sherill called.

(y/n) let go of Bak, and caress his cheeks **_“thank you for saving Bak from a certain IDIOT”_**

Tyki whom feels attacked by (y/n)’s word cannot deny it **_“sorry about this Bak Chan, I am truly grateful that you saved Allen back then, but… you’re going to die today. including everyone in this room”_**

“--?!!” everyone gasped from (y/n)’s statement.

(y/n) turned to see Wisely is looking out at fainted man under the floor. She approached the man and recognized him immediately **_“Kanda… Yuu”_** she speak his name and removed some of his stranded hair on his face. It looks he’s being hit from inside his head. (y/n) reach out her hand and pinched Wisely’s cheek **_“is he dead?”_**

“Eve~~ that really hurt~~” Wisely begs (y/n) to let go of him.

“Eve, Wisely crushed his head” Road pointed at Wisely.

“argh, Road—!!“

Now (y/n)’s face getting scarier as she glared at Wisely “w – wait, Eve! He’s a second, remember? He’ll regenerate soon!” Wisely panicked.

Then some footsteps could be heard from the door, more scientist appeared after being controlled by one of Noah’s ability, Sherill. The moment they stepped in, their expression quickly drops the moment they saw Earl Millenium and Noah clan there. “ah, good evening!” Earl greets them.

“…(y/n) Deifilia?” a familiar voice called (y/n)’s name. (y/n) turned to see her old friends are there too, Reever and Johny. Their face looks really shocked when they see her. She turned to them and looked at them for a moment.

 ** _“(y/n)… Deifilia? …it’s been a while someone called me by my human name”_** (y/n) smiled to them **_“it’s been a long time, Reever – san, Johny – kun”_**

“is she… really our (y/n) – chan?” Johny look at (y/n) with disbelief, he almost couldn’t recognized her at all.

Including Reever who couldn’t believe that (y/n) on Noah’s side “(y/n)…”

“wait!! Are you really (y/n) Deifilia?!” Bak shouts.

**_“yes, but that was the time when I was a human”_ **

“…Allen Walker told me about you when he was trying synchronized with his innocence back—“

~~~ Flashback to Black Order Asia branch ~~~

Allen just really beat up after being knocked by For, the Asia branch spirit guardian, for days. When Allen taken to his room after being treated and given lots food, his spirits lift back up. Bak went to Allen’s room to check up on him, he could see that his innocence still won’t synchronized with him and attached to his left arm. Allen noticed him and greeted him. Bak couldn’t believe the pile mountain of leftovers beside Allen, but he’ll stick to what he came for “your innocence still won’t synchronized with you. I wonder if miss something here”

“what do you mean?”

“innocence only choose its owner by their owner’s _strong heart of will,_ is there something we should know what’s troubling your heart, Allen Walker?”

Allen hesitated at first, but then he told Bak what’s bothering him. He said there’s a woman he loved waiting for him “when I feel torn into pieces, she’s always there for me. keeping my mind sane, my only light in the darkness. At time like this, I wish she’s here with me” Allen holds his chest, where his heart start aching.

“Walker…”

“I often dream… that we’re holding hands on a wheat field at dawn. Everything was beautiful and felt so real, I was mesmerized by her. Her flowing hair through the breeze, her smile when she turned at me… but the dream always stopped after that”

“I’m sure she’s trying to say something, but I don’t know what that is…”

Bak look at Allen “could it be what you’re experience is… a memory?”

“memory?” all of the sudden, Allen’s head start to hurt.

“o – oi, what’s wrong, Walker?!” Bak panicked.

Allen finally calmed down and panted a little as he holding his head “…I’m fine”

“…This woman’s name… what is it?” Bak ask.

Allen turned to him and smiled warmly “(y/n)… Deifilia”

~~~ Back to Present ~~~

“…that what he said. You, (y/n) Deifilia, the woman Allen Walker loved. He’s looking for you! He cares for you! I know that he loves you deeply because he won’t shut his goddamn mouth about you!!” Bak shouts.

“…Bak, is this true? is she (y/n) Deifilia the _traitor?”_ ask Malcolm.

Bak went silent for a moment “…yes”

After Bak’s explanation, everything went silent. Everyone attention went to (y/n) whom just froze there after listen to Bak’s words. After that… (y/n)’s tears start falling **_“…the wheat field?”_**


	30. Kanda’s Memory

**_“…wheat field?”_** (y/n)’s body froze and her tears start falling the moment she heard that word.

Earl look at (y/n) still standing there, it seems something happened to her when she hears Bak’s story. Then Noah continue their plan to awaken Alma “oh right, Alma is sealed. To the point that even my evil eyes can’t see through it” he turned to Kanda “well… but how’s this one?”

Wisely awaken Kanda and he consciousness back, then he noticed a person below the glass floor. He looks shocked the moment he lay his eyes on Alma. Earl getting more excited that his plan going well as he cheered around the room. “hey, wait a minute Millenium Earl” Cyril called.

“aren’t we still waiting for a guest? After all we did use the third as bait” Cyril said as he tapped the coffin he seating on.

All of the sudden, a dark void appeared under the coffin “ah, it’s our ark” Earl said.

“coming from beneath me?!” Cyril panicked.

Allen and Tyki who looks like still battling each other pass through the dark void “return my comrades!!!” Allen shouts at Tyki. Earl looks happy that Allen finally came “you came~ this nuisance of mine—“ he said as he tried to grab Allen.

 _“GET OUT OF THE WAY!”_ Allen and Tyki shouts as they landed right on top Earl.

As result, Earl squashed by both of their weights “we told you to move it, Millennium Earl” Tyki said.

“E – Earl?!” Allen gasped.

“welcome, Allen Walker” Tyki greets him.

Allen look at surround him and shocked to see everyone being hostages by the Noah. He even noticed Kanda who just standing in the middle of the room, staring down at Alma beneath him. He also surprised that Noah has taken one of his comrades, Tokusa the third Exorcists, as bait to lure him there. Tokusa warned Allen about Cyril’s ability after breaking his legs and manipulate bodies “right. Unfortunately for you, these humans here are all under my controls” Cryil winked.

“I’ll have you know, but I’m a sadist. If you don’t want to sacrifice or rather, see any more of your comrades bent in hideous poses, I suggest you do as I say” he laughs, while everyone getting goosebumps by Cyril’s warnings.

“…are you telling us to shut up and let ourselves be killed by you? Noah are all perverts!” Allen said with annoyance.

“oh no, Noah would never say something so boring, however… could you not forget the fact that you’re current;y squashing our Millennium Earl?” Cyril pointed at Earl whom still being stepped on by Allen and Tyki.

Finally, they stepped away form Earl “Lad, we came to retrieve you, you know?” Tyki said.

“huh??” Allen look at him with confusion “retrieve? But I’m your enemy—“

Before Allen finish his words, Earl quickly get up and capture Allen as he slammed him down on the floor “Allen Walker, we’ll make sure you never return to your Order”

“you were not the player that _the 14 th _left behind! You are _the 14 th _himself!” Earl stated.

“!!!”

“understand?” Tyki grinned.

“I must admit that I was fooled by your clown antics”

Everyone beside Noah also shocked that Earl know the fact that Allen is the 14th host. It looks like a while ago when Allen fighting with one of the akuma the 14th called out Earl through it “it was very shocking”

“what are you talking about?! I never do that--!!”

“isn’t that right, Eve? You saw it too”

“(y/n)?!”

(y/n) approached Allen and kneeled down to him, her face leans closer to him. Her tears still didn’t stop **_“you liar”_** she said with dark tone as she glared down at Allen.

“…it’s just as you say” _Allen_ grinned “as expected from, (y/n)”

“!!!” The Noah clan shocked when they saw Allen sudden changes.

 _Allen_ reached out his hand at Earl “I wanted to tell you that I’d come back”

“four… teenth…” Earl froze.

“I knew you’d come for me, brother… this time, I will kill you” the 14th grabbed Earl’s collar and pulled him closer as they facing each other “I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!!”

“?!!” this time everyone shocked what they have just heard.

Then the 14th look at (y/n) who’s still starring down at him with angry expression, he reach out to caress her cheeks “you’re still beautiful as ever, (y/n)” he smiled to her “just a little bit more”

 ** _“…is that what you really wanted?”_** she ask the 14th.

“n – no, no, no…!” _Allen_ struggling to pull himself back “it’s not! I’m not the 14th…!!” he shouts.

(y/n) holds Allen’s cheeks and leans closer **_“awake, my last child”_** she kissed Allen deeply.

Allen’s eyes widened and could feel huge energy over – flowing his body. When (y/n) pulls back, Allen could feel extreme pain through his whole body as he start vomiting blood _‘what is this…?! My body feels like it’s disintergrating…!!’_ he thought as he couldn’t stop the pain. Then he recalls what Cross had told him before, about when he about to turn into 14th most likely he’ll someone he love. Allen start screaming in pain mixed with anger “I DON’T—WANT THAT!!!” he shouts as he headbutted Earl really hard.

“my head--!!” Earl scream in pain as well.

 ** _“oh my, Adam”_** (y/n) look at Earl rolling on the floor while holding his forehead.

Allen panted heavily “listen up, Earl. And _the 14 th _too… I’m Allen the Exorcists! And I’d die before becoming anything else!!” he clarified.

“quit taking out your brotherly fights on other people! It’s a nuisance!!” he shouts.

(y/n) look at Allen for a moment _‘he even could repelling my power…’_ she thought.

All of the sudden, Kanda run straight toward to Earl and slashed his sword at Earl. But (y/n) stepped in the middle and blocked his attack with her umbrella “(y/n)--?!” he gasped, shocked to see her protecting Earl. He really surprised that (y/n) changed a lot ever since she joined Noah. At the same time, Allen kicked Cyril away and picked up Tokusa with him. “what are you doing, (y/n)?!” Kanda shouts in anger. But Al ignored Kanda and swings her umbrella at him as he pushed Kanda across the room.

“heeey Eve, that guy got Road—“ Wisely said.

 ** _“then why didn’t you get her back, Mightra--”_** (y/n) pulled Wisely’s ear hard.

“eeeh?! I’m not a swordsman—“ Wisely groaned as he rubbed his pained ear.

Then Earl destroyed Alma’s water tank and Cyril use his ability to move the pipes that connected to it and moves it to block the exit. He warned them that they truly meant not to let them back to the Order. Then he moved Alma’s body with the pipes and raise him up so everyone could see him. **_“Joyd, carry me”_** (y/n) order.

“huh? what’s with the sudden request, (y/n)?” Tyki ask.

 ** _“I’m in too lazy to walk around this pipes”_** (y/n) sighed.

“that’s your only reason?” Tyki sweat – dropped, but in the end he able to carry her with one arm.

“Allen Walker, we shall make it that you will abandon the Order yourself~” Earl called Allen “today, we hold a party in celebration of your expulsion!”

It seems like Allen still don’t get the situation or Earl’s plan. He doesn’t even know the person behind Earl who is actually Alma. Tokusa explained everything to Allen about Alma Karma whom is just the same situation as Kanda. Allen surprised that Kanda has anything to do with this. Allen turned to Kanda “who the heck is that” Kanda simply said. His response took everyone off guards and speechless. And it makes everyone confused, especially the Noah clan.

“what did you just said?” Earl ask.

“who the heck is that?” Kanda repeated.

Wisely pointed at Alma to make sure “I asked who that is” Kanda asked again.

The Noah turned at Wisely whom supposed to make Kanda remembered Alma “w – why are you staring at me?” he asked.

Wisely sensed killing aura from (y/n) as she glared at him with full of darkness **_‘Mightraaa---‘_** she scold him through telekinesis, while Wisely getting more panicked and sweat – dropped more.

Then Wisely had an idea “no… wait a sec!”

The scientist who knows Alma must know about Kanda’s past with him and still confused why Kanda unable recognized Alma “what’re you saying--?!” Road said while still next to Kanda “It’s Alma! The failure that you killed 9 years ago—“

Suddenly Kanda grabbed Road’s face and squish it hard “he’s dead” he said with a cold expression and tone.

“…but he survived” out of nowhere, Wisely’s eye marks appeared beneath them “let Alma himself prove it to you—“ Road add.

Wisely trapped Kanda, Allen, including Road into Kanda’s memory. Everyone’s voices couldn’t reach out to them as they froze there “you…! What in the world have you done to those two?!” Tokusa shouted at Wisely.

“stop cryin’. I’m just tempering a bit more with Kanda yuu’s brain… beside I don’t want Eve to scold me more” Wisely casually said.

“didn’t Road also go…?” Cyril said.

“the boy did as well…” Tyki add.

 ** _“you better done your job well, Mightra”_** (y/n) gives Wisely threatening glares from behind.

“Wisely sure is sketchy at what he does, huh?” Earl said.

“shut up, back there!” Wisely said in annoyance.

Wisely also connected Alma’s brainwaves with Kanda and the others. The scientist panicked that Noah intended to awake Alma. Especially an old sage name Zhu begged Wisely to stop awakening Alma. While Wisely controlling them, (y/n) tried to check through Road. But it seems she can’t connected with her _‘I need to be under Mightra’s mind control if I want to entered their minds…’_ she thought.

While in the progress, something happened to Allen. All of the sudden, he is able to move by his own and punched the eye mark on Kanda’s forehead as he also got thrown across the ground. finally, both Exorcists fully awake including Road, while Wisely screaming in pain when Allen suddenly cutted off his mind control “MY HEAD HURTS! IT HURTS!!” Wisely screams while holding his forehead.

“we are now entering Wisely’s incompetence time—“ Cyril mocked.

“that’s mean” Tyki said.

 ** _“that’s what you get when you didn’t get the job done”_** (y/n) added.

Then the pipes start moving by its own and captured everyone. it looks like Alma start awakening and about to become an Akuma because of the dark matter inside his body. Suddenly, a bright light coming from Alma “kill them” with an simple order from Earl. Alma unleashed big energy around them and destroyed everything.

A moment later, Alma finally transformed into akuma and fully awake as he looked around at his surroundings. Every building destroyed because of him “Yuu… are you in there?” Alma called. Meanwhile, Earl and Noah are on top of the hill where they could see the scene clearly “hehe, now then… this will be a sight worth seeing” Earl said. From above, they finally see Kanda and Alma meet face to face. He even made the third Exorcists and normal Exorcists fighting each other when the third changed shapes because of the Akuma inside them and the awaken of Alma whom also an akuma now.

While Alma and Kanda are fighting each other, Allen tried his best not to kill Tokusa whom slowly turning into akuma as well. Then Allen heard Earl’s voice inside his head, he said that if 14th coming out Earl will stop all of this. The akuma start killing the Exorcists, including the scientist. Below them, Johny who’s survived shouted “Earl, why—why do you want to take Allen so badly?! Even if he’s the 14th Noah doesn’t that make him the enemy who tried to kill you?!”

 ** _'Johny--?!'_** (y/n) gasped and turned to Earl who stood still **_“…Adam?”_** she called.

“why…?” Earl use his telekinesis to reach everyone’s mind “by his side… I want to be by the 14th side” he said.


	31. Good Bye Alma

When Earl told everyone that he only wanted to be the 14th side, they still couldn’t understand what he meant. Because everyone knows the fact that 14th clearly wanted to kill him. (y/n) look at Earl with disbelief look _‘…how can you said that with an expression like that? that blood – thirsty look…’_ she thought as she holding her umbrella tightly. She could feel blood lust coming from Earl.

While in the middle of the fights, Bak able to summon Asia branch guardian spirit named For to rescue Allen from the third’s grip. (y/n) noticed that and ordered Tyki to get Allen “today my little lady has a lot of demands, huh? Are you wanted to be spoiled by me that badly?” Tyki grin teasingly.

 ** _“…I’m not allowed to?”_** (y/n) puffed her cheeks.

Tyki widened his eyes and surprised a little, after that he laughs out loud “HAHAHA!! Haa—I can’t say no to you, (y/n)” he grabbed (y/n)’s hand and kissed it “as you wish” he said and jumped down at Allen’s direction.

Then they turned their attention back to the fighting below, the Exorcists are fighting with the third as they tried their best not to kill them. While Kanda still battling with Alma with all his might. While watching, (y/n) still thinking about Bak’s story about Allen _‘wheat field…’_ somehow that place bothering her, it feels she need to remember that place. Something important from her memory _“…(y/n)!”_ a familiar voice calling from her mind.

A boy voice, gentle and warm, calling her dearly. (y/n)’s eyes widened, she could imagine it vividly. That boy always smiled warmly at her, reaching out his hand to her under the orange sky where they could run together through the wheat field hand in hand.

(y/n) could feel that _memory_ is warm and full happiness… but painful at the same time. (y/n) panted a little **_“have I… forgot something important?”_** she wonders who was that boy.

Then (y/n) snapped back by the big clashing sound from below, Allen is in the middle of Kanda and Alma’s fight **_“…it’s starting”_** (y/n) said. Allen tried to block all Kanda’s attack in order to protect Alma, he’s trying to make Kanda realize not to kill Alma. (y/n) look at Kanda still trying to kill Alma with all he have, she looked at him with painful look _‘…I know we could never be together, Kanda – san. in your heart… there’s already another person waiting for you’_ she thought.

Kanda couldn’t take Allen keep protecting Alma who almost reach at the end of his line. Then Kanda unleash powerful aura as he glared at Allen, he told them it was all Noah’s fault that make Alma an akuma along with the third Exorcists “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING NOAAHHH!!!” Kanda shouts as he attacked Allen again, and Allen did the same. But in the end, Kanda able stabbed Allen in the stomach with his Mugen. (y/n) holds her umbrella tightly as she trying to keep strong, seeing Allen being stabbed by his own comrade _‘Allen…!!’_ she screamed his name inside her heart.

It looks like Allen said something at Kanda before he falls to the ground. His body slowly turned into just like Noah’s. After seeing Allen’s condition, Kanda finally snapped and look at him and Alma. But before Alma attacked Kanda again, something happened to Allen. He start releasing a big energy as both of them got thrown away across the ground. Alma slammed hard on the wall as the result, but Kanda manage to save him before he falls. Everyone panicked that the ground start grumbling because of Allen’s energy. (y/n) look at Allen start laughing maniacly **_“…he’s finally awake”_** she said.

But this is exactly what Earl wanted as he cheered excitedly. He thanked Kanda for bringing the 14th inside Allen “THANK YOU!! ALLEN WALKER IS NOW GONE!!” Earl shouts. everyone look at Earl and Allen in disbelief, especially Kanda. He can’t believe that he’s the cause the Allen turning into Noah.

Meanwhile inside Allen’s mind, he feels like he was being locked into a chair and unable to move. And everything around him is dark and cold. There he noticed someone standing right in front of him “he’s going mad” a male voice speaking to him.

“The Earl Millennium is going mad. All is oblivion, the puppet of destruction meets its end”

Allen look up to see a man with dark skin and black hair, smiling down to him “and you too _Allen,_ became a mad puppet”

“…Tyki?!” he shocked to see a man with familiar face as Tyki Mikk.

“I’m the one who will destroy everything, the 14th Noah. **Nea”** he said “and I’m going to take (y/n) back to me soon”

“what…?!” Allen gasped.

Back to reality, Allen still half conscious. His left eye did something to him as he stare at Alma. Turns out, he could see Alma’s soul. it was a woman, Allen gasped “Alma, you’re—“. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT!!!” Alma shouts as he tried to self –destruct to kill Kanda and his surroundings. But it was too late, Alma already self – destruct and made a big hole on the ground.

Allen whom got thrown away manage to survive from that explosion. He groaned and coughed in pain, he even almost turned into Noah again but able to pull himself back together. But when he tried to find Kanda it was too late. Kanda took the big damage because he was really close to Alma as his body crumbling down to pieces. While Earl and Noah look at them with satisfied expression “hmph, that should be an ample enough revenge for Skin Bonic, wouldn’t you say, Earl?” said Cyril.

“…even he, who prided himself on excelling even within the church… look how brittle he was before Alma Karma” Earl said as he looking at the glowing ball next to Kanda. It was Alma’s _heart._

 ** _“what a tragic end…”_** (y/n) said. She tried not to cry after Kanda’s who assumed dead now.

Turns out, Alma’s soul still live as he tried to be next to Kanda when his life already at end. When Alma look at Kanda’s body his tears start falling “Yuu… he’s the only person I didn’t want to lose…!!!” Alma cries. Then Allen picked up Alma’s remaining and tried to move him closer to Kanda. But before he is able to put Alma’s body, Alma already turned into a dark matter as it fly to the sky. The dark matter wanted to devour Alma’s soul.

“what’s gonna happen to that, Earl?” ask Cyril.

“nothing. It’ll just bounce away like a bubble and disappear” Earl replied.

Out of no where, a rope wrapped around Earl’s body and tied him as he pulled down by force “Earl?!” Noah called as they tried to grab him tightly so he wouldn’t fall. Turns out it was Allen who use Earl as pulling so he could jump reaching Alma with Kanda on his arm. Al widened her eyes **_“Allen…?!”._** When they are high enough, Allen throws Kanda toward Alma.

Kanda successfully reach Alma as he holds him tight as they falls together. Allen summoned an ark gate below them as they pass through it. Only Allen and Kanda knows where the ark gate leads them. “good bye, Alma… gate **_Adara”_** Allen use his ability to destroy the ark gate.

“I will not allow Noah, or the church to get in the way any longer!” Allen strong stated.

But after that, the disappearance of Alma and Kanda is not helping deceasing the third exorcists who turned into akuma and killed everything in its path. Allen tried his best to save Tokuse from turning into akuma because of Alma’s cells and not killing him. But suddenly he was suddenly was stopped by a man named Howard Link who binds him with Talismans. But Link confused about letting Allen save the third exorcists or following orders to kill them all.

Then a girl whom is third Exorcists that brought my Link start rampaging and attacked Allen as well. But something blocked her as she thrown across the ground. it was Timcanpy but in extra large size. Everyone shocked to see how gigantic Timcanpy is “TIMCANPYYYY?! HUGE!!!” Allen shocked. Distracted by giant Timcanpy, Tokusa made his move and attacked Link… but suddenly he disappear in a flash.

And the third exorcists girl also start disappearing slowly to the ground. there was Earl’s ark gate swallowing third exorcists girl “Everyone… don’t leave… Tevak alone…” the girl cried in despair. Earl and Noah warned everyone about they will using the third exorcists as their pawn “we must kill under the _God_ we’ve chosen to tout!” Earl shouts “if you seek power, then you must search for _hearts_ ”. Then Earl and Noah are taking their leave through Earl ark behind them.

“oh, and to you” Earl referring to Allen “who has done nothing but break the rules” he said which makes Allen annoyed.

“I will come for you soon~” Earl add and stepped into the dark void.

When the Earl and rest of Noah already entered the dark void, (y/n) stayed behind for a moment to take a look at Allen **_“Allen…”_** she called, and Allen looked at (y/n).

But then he widened his eyes when he saw (y/n)’s tears falls from her cheeks, he’s confused why would she crying? What is she crying for? He wanted to be there with her, it irritated him that what is (y/n) hiding from him “(y/n)… why?” he asked with one simple word.

(y/n) eyes widened at first, by one question that could lead to all her motives she couldn’t answer. Instead she turned back to her human form and went to Allen’s side in a second. She holds both of his cheeks and caressed it gently, her tears still didn’t stop “…just a little bit longer… please” she smiled to Allen.

Allen stares at (y/n), his tears start flowing as well. It feels like forever ever since she felt her warmth, seeing (y/n) he once knows “…I love you” Allen said, he couldn’t stop his emotions. He’s all broken inside.

Looking Allen like this makes (y/n)’s heart aches more, she leans closer and give Allen deep kiss. Allen surprised a little at first, but he kissed her back. His feelings for her hasn’t change one bit, and he feel that kissing her is the most right thing to do.

Finally (y/n) let Allen go as she returned to her Noah form, and went back to the dark void. Everyone else there also shocked when they saw (y/n) kissed Allen. (y/n) look at Allen one last time **_“I’ll see you soon”_** although her tears still there, (y/n) smiled warmly to him. Then she went through Earl’s ark without looking back, although she could hear Allen calling her name and begged to return.


	32. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : A LITTLE LEMON AHEAD!!!

After meeting Allen, (y/n) finally returned to Earl’s headquarters. She looked around and couldn’t find everyone. while walking through the hall, she met Cyril heading to somewhere so she called him. Cyril noticed and turned to see (y/n) approaching him “oh Eve, where have you been?” he asked. (y/n) told him it wasn’t something important and asked where is the other Noah. Cyril told her that Earl is being taken care by Road and the rest already minding their own business.

**_“I see… then where are you heading, Desires?”_ **

It looks like her question caught her off guard, but then they his expression return back to normal “oh Eve, you’re so cute. But there’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be taking my leave then” he smiled and gives her a small peck on the cheek. Then he walks away.

(y/n) look at Cyril for a moment, she thought Cyril looks suspicious for a moment. But she decided to leave it, and went to find Earl.

(y/n) found Earl in Road dream room and saw him laying on a bed in his human form. Road has been accompanying Earl until he noticed (y/n) walked in “(y/n)…” she said. (y/n) sat at the edge of the bed next to Earl, she asked Road what happened to him. Road explained ever since they got back, Earl has been crying non – stop “after that he fell asleep” Road added.

(y/n) patted Earl’s forehead gently, somehow it makes her heart hurt to see him in this state. She knows well that Earl supposed to be her enemy, but she can’t deny the feeling the aching heart. Earl moved a little after being touch gently “(y/n)…” he said as his tears fall again.

 ** _“Adam… I’m sorry, Road. But can you leave us alone?”_** (y/n) asked.

Road nodded and get up from bed, leaving the two of them in the room.

(y/n) transformed into her human version and leans down to Earl’s face “Adam…” she called with her original gentle voice “I remembered something about my memory… about a boy in the wheat field”. (y/n) told him about what she remembered in her past while Earl still sleeping soundly. Slowly, her voice cracked a little by the sadness and painful feeling she had, again her tears drops one by one on Earl’s face “tell me…”

She holds both Earl’s cheeks “…was that boy you, Adam? Please tell me…” (y/n) cried and covered her face on Earl’s chest.

A moment later, Road returned to check up on Earl and (y/n). But she saw (y/n) laying on top Earl while he holds her closely to him as they sleeping soundly together “oh my, it seems like both of them crying together. That’s so sweet” Road smiled and sit on the bed. Smiling warmly to both of them. And then, another person appeared. Road turned to see Tyki leaning on the door frame “where is Earl and (y/n)?” he ask.

“they were doing nothing but crying until just a minute ago. I guess Earl was afraid of meeting the 14th, and for (y/n)… it looks like she’s care about Earl deeply”

Tyki look at them “he acted embarrassed and said _‘I want to be next to the 14 th’ _didn’t he?”

“…” Road only smiled to Tyki.

“makes me jealous. I guess after being with the Earl for roughly ten years, I’ve come to understand his feelings. Right, Road?”

Tyki stepped in and look at both of them “…lucky Earl, it makes me jealous enough to kill him when he’s with (y/n)” he chuckled.

But then he feels killing aura from Road as she glared him sharply **“do.not.touch.them—“** she warned with very dark tone.

Tyki stare at her for a moment “haha, don’t act serious like that. I was only joking” he patted Road’s head “but yeah, I would love to be in Earl’s position at this moment…”

Then he said he’ll be in his room and said good night to them. While Road stare at Tyki from behind “Tyki…”

After that, Road decided to leave Earl and (y/n) alone again so he could find something to eat first. Meanwhile, (y/n) is dreaming something beautiful and warm. She’s at wheat field under a big tree without leaves, she noticed there’s a mansion as well nearby. Then she look at herself, her hands much smaller than before “(y/n)--!!” a familiar voice called her from behind.

(y/n) see a boy with dark hair running to her “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Lunch is already, let’s go eat together” the boy smiled widely to her.

“…? What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” the boy asked as he checked her temperature from (y/n)’s forehead with his.

(y/n) felt nervous and her face feels warm when their faces are so close to each other “well, you did feel a little warm. Maybe we should go ask mother—“ but then the boy stopped and look at (y/n)’s red face.

After that, the boy’s face also turned red “I – I’m sorry! I should have asked first!”

“I – it’s okay…”

Both of them went silent for a moment as the boy scratched the back of his neck because of the nervousness “l – let’s go back inside then. Everyone is waiting” the boy smiled again as he holds (y/n)’s hand.

(y/n) look at the her hand where the boy holding it. She smiled back and nodded to him “yes”

The boy felt happy and pulled (y/n) back inside the house. In (y/n)’s memory, she looks so happy when she was a little with the boy. It seems like she live together with the boy.

Back to reality, Earl still hugging (y/n) close to him. not wanting to let her go. Slowly, he finally wakes up and could feel something heavy on top of him. he turned to see (y/n) is laying on his chest, and his arms unconsciously holds her close to him “…Eve”. Earl gets up into sit position and stare (y/n) sleeping next to him. Out of nowhere, something devoured Earl. Something dark and keep telling his failures are (y/n)’s fault.

Earl panting heavily and start cold – sweating as he covered his face **“it’s all her fault… everything is her fault… He’s gone because of her—“** he said with a dark tone.

He turned back to (y/n) and glared at her **‘everything is all her fault--!!’** he thought as he about to kill her with his own hands.

“… _Mana”_ (y/n) mumbling as her tear fell.

Earl quickly stopped his action the moment he heard that name. He pulled back his hand and stare at her for a moment “…(y/n)?” he called her name as his tears falls as well.

He picked (y/n) up and embraced her tightly as he keep crying on her shoulder. (y/n) who just woke up noticed that Earl has woke up and holding her close “A – Adam…?” she called.

Earl pulled back and looked at (y/n), his arms still wrapped around (y/n)’s waist. (y/n) kneeled in front of him as she caressed Earl’s face while wiping his tears. She looks Earl in the eyes “…what happened, Adam? Are you having bad dreams?” she asked with her gentle voice.

Earl shakes his head and rested his face on (y/n)’s chest while (y/n) stroked his head to make him calm “no, it’s just… somehow I feel so glad you’re here” he said.

“Adam… you know you can tell me anythi—“

Before (y/n) finished her words, Earl leans to her face and kissed her deeply. (y/n) surprised at first, but strangely she didn’t pulled back. Instead she wrapped her arms around Earl’s neck and returned the kiss.

Earl pulling her closer until there’s no spaces between them. He feels that he wanted her so bad that he wanted (y/n) for himself. Their kiss goes hotter and deeper when Earl’s tongue star slides into (y/n)’s mouth. (y/n) moves her position to Earl’s laps and moving her ass on top Earl’s crotch. Which makes Earl groaned and wanting her more. None of them feel want to let go. (y/n) went to Earl’s shirt and start unbuttoning them as her hands start roaming Earl’s torso. Earl moaned by (y/n)’s touch “more…!” he begs as he pulled (y/n)’s face closer and kissed her passionately.

This time (y/n) moaned, she even didn’t stop moving her ass. She could feel Earl’s cock getting harder on her ass “mmm—Adam--…” (y/n) moaned. Their breath getting heavier and Earl start moving to (y/n)’s ear down to her breasts. His hand start massaging her right breast and (y/n) feels so good when Earl’s hand on her breast.

All of the sudden, Earl’s heart start to hurt as he holding the pain in “Adam!!” (y/n) panicked. She see Earl’s face getting paler and he is sweating a lot. Earl said that his heart really hurts as he holding his chest. (y/n) don’t know what she’s supposed to do, Earl doesn’t know what happened to him either. All she could do now is hold Earl close to her and giving him comfort until he calms down “I’m right here, Adam. Everything is going to be all right”

A moment later when Earl finally calmed down and fell asleep once more, (y/n) still accompanying him and hold his hand. She looked at Earl with sad expression “Adam… is it alright if we keep stay like this? What will this lead us to?” she cries once more. When (y/n) pull herself back together and wiped her tears as she get up “I have to go now, Adam. I’ll call Road to take care of you” she kissed Earl’s forehead and leave the room.

“…(y/n)…” Earl called her name one more time and a tear fell again.

Back to (y/n), she’s on her way back to her room. She need to go back to that white room, hoping to see Nea there. All of the sudden, (y/n)’s heart start beating fast as she returned to her Noah’s form and panting heavily. She could feel something bad happened to the 14th or worse, Allen. She could tell Earl sensed the danger as well. (y/n) use her telekinesis to summon Tyki and Road quickly as they appeared right in front of her. (y/n) looked at them with serious expression **_“let’s go!”_**

Both of them nodded and Road summoned a door for them. Tyki picked (y/n) with one arm as they run toward through Road’s door.


	33. Apocryphos

After they walk through the door, (y/n) use her ability to make coats for both Tyki and hers. Road transformed into a doll and ride on Tyki’s shoulder “…why did I have to carry you both??” Tyki sweat – dropped. “it’ll be faster this way. don’t worry, I’ll make a door to go through Allen’s. now go!” Road said and Tyki had no choice but to accept as he runs toward the Black Order building right in front of them.

While on their way, (y/n) could feel something bad getting closer **_“Joyd, what is this feeling…? What is this terrible feeling?”_** (y/n) asks as her heart beating faster, the energy she’s feeling reacted in her Noah’s blood. Tyki explained that there’s an Innocence that solely to protect the _heart_ “Earl Millennium calls it _Apocryphos”_

**_“Apocryphos…?!”_ **

“it holds the clue that lead the _heart_ of Innocence… and we’ve been searching for it for 7000 years” Road add.

Finally they arrived at the basement, where they supposed to held Allen in jail there. They spotted some guards that supposed guard Allen has been killed and the door is open as well. **_“hurry, Joyd! Road!”_** (y/n) ordered and put her down first as he dashed into the room.

Just in time, Tyki spotted a man holding Allen who seems in pain. He runs forward and attacked the man “stuck in a jam? Bo – y~” Tyki unleashed big energy to the man and slammed the men’s head on the ground hard. “looks like it was worth returning to the church after all” Tyki grinned widely at the man **“7000 years… after 7000 years! I finally found it!!”** Tyki said with dark tone to the man.

(y/n) stepped in after Tyki immobilized the mysterious man in the ground. She looks around and spotted Allen panting heavily nearby **_“Allen!”_** (y/n) called and quickly run at him. She checked him to make sure he’s okay, (y/n) wrapped her arms around Allen and holds him close **_“it’s alright now!”_** she said, hoping it would calm him down. Allen heart beats slowly calmed down now he noticed (y/n) is with him “…(y/n)?” he look at her embracing him.

Allen wrapped his arms around (y/n) and hold her close “you’re really here!” he could feel himself about to cry.

Road transformed back and also went to their side to check up on them. but then they noticed the man hasn’t destroyed and start getting back on his feet. Allen look at the men with horrified expression and asked Noah who is that man. Tyki explained that man is called _Apocryphos,_ the Innocence itself only exists to protect the _heart._ Road tell Allen that Apocryphos is also a clue to leads them to Innocence heart.

 **“clue…? No, to Noah, my existence… is equal to that of the Grim Reaper”** Apocryphus warns as he shows them his true form and glared at them.

Apocryphus start attacking Tyki first and he manage to dodge it “hah! You fell right into the trap! Stupid grim reaper!” Tyki mocks. But no matter Tyki attacks, it looks like it doesn’t damaged Apocryphos. **_“Road, stay at Allen’s side”_** (y/n) ordered as she gets up and pull out her skull umbrella.

“wait, (y/n). you don’t meant—“

 ** _“STAY”_** (y/n) strongly ordered, Road had no choice but to follow her order.

(y/n) stepped in to help Tyki before Aprcryphos kills him. Her arms turned black as she pointed her umbrella at Apocryphos **_“begone”_** she blow up half of Apocryphos’s body as he screams in pain. Apocryphos crumbling into the ground and she kicked away the body to approach Tyki **_“are you hurt, Joyd?”_** (y/n) ask with worried expression. “haha, no thanks to you” Tyki chuckled.

Then they heard Apocryphos start getting back up on his feet again as he regenerate “I know you… _Eve._ That Millennium’s harlot— I admit you’re strong, but it stills not enough to destroy me” he said, his body regenerate very fast. Tyki tried to attack him again, but Apocryphos kicked him in the stomach as Tyki thrown across the room as hit the wall very hard **_“Joyd!!”_** (y/n) called. But while being distracted, Apocryphos jumps forward straight at (y/n) and pushed her on the wall as he locked her arms.

Apocryphos cracked (y/n)’s arm with his power “don’t think… that I’m the same as all those inexperienced Innocence you’ve destroyed so far” he warns as he broke (y/n)’s arm more. (y/n) scream in pain and could hear her bones breaking.

Then a sound of chains broken and Allen free from it, he dashed toward at Apocryphos “DON’T HURT (y/n)!!” he shouts and attacked him with his left arm. **_“Allen, don’t--!! You can’t get near Apocryphos!!”_** (y/n) warned as she holding the pain in her arms, her regenerating to look longer than usual because of Apocrypho’s ability.

“I saw it!! He bestowed judged on Master!!” Allen said as he grabbed Apocryphos’s neck and pinned him on the wall.

(y/n) widened her eyes, she couldn’t believe Apocryphose is the one killed Cross Marian. It seems Allen manage to take a peek of his memories when he attacked him before **“Allen. That man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of 14 th” **said Apocryphos.

Apocryphos did somethins to Allen’s left arm as it grows into thousand feathers “you can’t hurt me with Innocence” Apocryphos grinned. He grabbed Allen’s skull and tried uniting his power with Allen, but of course he refused and told him the thought of uniting with him is very much disgusting. Apocryphos gets mad after hear Allen said that and this time he wanted Allen to regret what he just said **“ALLEEENNN!!!”** Apocryphose shouted angrily as he launched his punch.

But when he swings his punch it doesn’t hit Allen, instead it hits (y/n) in the stomach really hard. She could hear her internal organ bleeding and some broken ribs. She thrown away across the ground along with Allen who quickly caught her. “(y/n)--!!!” Allen, Tyki, and Road shouted at the same time. Apocryphose gritted his teeth when his attack failed hitting Allen “Eve—“. Apocryphose tried to hit (y/n) once more, but Road quickly stepped in the middle as use herself as a shield to protect them “Road--!!” Allen and Tyki called. All of the sudden, Apocryphose surrounded by Link’s talismans. It looks he was beaten first by Apocryphose in order to capture Allen.

“Tim, I’m going to remove your bonds—“ he said as he try to get up on his feet and cast the unbind spell.

“you’re still—“ Apocryphose glared at Link.

“RUUUNNN!!!” Link shouts.

Link successfully released giant Timcanpy as it dashed toward Allen holding (y/n) in his arms and Road by their side. When Tim grabbed them in its mouth, he quickly dashed out from the prison and escaped to outside. Tyki hurried to grab Timcanpy before it falls. Tyki sighed in relief deeply when he caught Timcanpy in his hand “that scared me!!” he said.

“hey, are you guys all right?!” Tyki ask as he look at Allen, (y/n), and Road inside Tim’s mouth.

Tyki landed them pretty far away from the Order in the woods. But when they landed safely, a massage from Apocryphose reached Allen and the others that he can’t escape that he will always find him. After the prison break, Allen now announced as fugitive and suspected turned side to Noah’s. Meanwhile, Allen tried to wake up (y/n). she’s still immobilized because Apocryphose’s punch “why won’t she wake up?! Aren’t Innocence attacks ineffective against Noah?!” Allen ask Tyki.

“I dunno either. It could be that the damage goes down as deep as the Noah memory. it seems Apocryphose is far more extraordinary than all of your Innocence” said Tyki.

“shit, if Earl sees her in this condition he’ll be furious and we can’t use Road’s door…”

Tyki could feel the Order’s trackers are approaching close and suggested to retreat for now on since they’ve got information on Apocryphos. He believe that Earl already know their location and opened an ark gate for them, Then he asked Allen to take care of (y/n) and Road for a moment. Allen don’t mind taking care of (y/n), but why does he have to take care Road too? Tyki told him that he need take Timcanpy with him and protect them while they escape.

Allen getting more protested since he blamed Noah for dragging him into this mess. But suddenly, Allen’s arm start acting strange and moving by its own. Tyki told him to stop it, but Allen couldn’t stop it. Turns out, it was Apocryphos hunting Allen. It’s because of Allen’s left arm that he able to track him. “I’ll slice it off for you—“ Tyki suggest as he grab Allen’s arm. But Allen refused and stayed away from Tyki, he don’t understand why Allen still depending on his Innocence “…stay away!” Allen glared at Tyki.

 **“are you stupid? If that _thing_ came here, he’ll kill (y/n)… and I definitely won’t let that happen as long as I live” **Tyki said with dark tone.

After arguing with Tyki, they heard loud explosion from somewhere around the woods. It was the thirds doing, they have completely degraded into akuma and serve Noah. Then Tyki sensed that Apocryphose is getting closer _‘shit, he’s already here!’_ Tyki panicked and clicked his tongue. He turned to Allen and told him to never turn back “go teach those monsters inside you right from wrong. It would probably be boring to play poker with you now anyway” he turned to pick up (y/n) who’s laying beside Timcanpy.

But (y/n) stopped him and asked Tyki to leave her behind. She said there’s something she need to tell Allen “…are you sure?” Tyki look at her with bitter expression.

 ** _“I’ll be fine”_** she smiled warmly to him and ask to take Road with him.

Tyki look at her for a moment, but then nodded as he picked up Road “Eve…” Road look at her with sad expression, she doesn’t want to leave her.

But (y/n) smiled to her as well, her expression telling Road that she’ll be okay. But before they could leave, Road already disappear in Tyki’s arms. Tyki froze when he couldn’t feel Road in his arms.

 ** _“Road…”_** (y/n)’s tear fell, when she saw Road disappear into thin air.

After that, Tyki gritted his teeth and jumps away and disappeared in thin air.

 ** _“Allen”_** (y/n) called, Allen kneeled in front of her and holds her hand.

(y/n) transformed into her human form and look at Allen _“don’t stop, keep walking’…_ the words Nea left for Mana”

“(y/n), you… know Nea and Mana?”

(y/n) nodded “Nea… fought for Mana… my precious family… whom I love so much—“ she said as coughing blood because of Apocryphose effect.

“don’t talk!” Allen said.

“no—I need to tell you something very important. Why I know all of this… keep this a secret between us alright?” she smiled although she’s covered in blood.

“(y/n)…”

“and also…” (y/n) pulled Allen to her and gives him a deep kiss.

When (y/n) let him go, she leans into his ear “I never… betrayed you nor the Order… I never was” she whispered.

Allen gasped and widened his eyes as he stare at (y/n) “…I love you, Allen” she smiled at him.

(y/n)’s body start disappearing slowly into the Earl’s void below her. Allen tried to grab she’s no longer there. he slammed on the ground and scream in agony.


	34. (y/n)’s Memories

(y/n) wake up in a familiar ceiling, a small house but made of fine woods. She get up from her bed and look at her hands, she feels it much smaller than before. Then she walks out from the room and found a young man cooking in the kitchen. (y/n) blinks and recognized that man “…big brother Joey?” she called. The young man turned and smiled warmly to her “good morning, did you sleep well?”

Then (y/n)’s tears start falling and Joey panicked as lower to her level “hey hey, why suddenly you start crying? Did you have a very scary dream?” he asked as he patted her head.

“I – I did not—“ (y/n) sobbed.

“really? it’s hard to believe from a crybaby like you. Do you even realized how many sheets I wash because of your drools—GAKH!!”

Before Joey speaks further (y/n) punch him in the stomach “I do not drools!!” she shouts.

The young man gives up and offered her breakfast as peace offering. He helped her sit on her chair and give a plate of breakfast in front of her. when she eat the breakfast, her face start filled with joy. While the young man looking at her with a warm smile.

“oh right, when you sleep I heard you said something” Joey said.

“what did I said?” (y/n) ask.

“hmm, I believe it something like… _Mana_ and _Nea?_ Who are they?? _”_

All of the sudden, (y/n)’s heart start beating fast as her face turns pale. She start cold – sweating as well “h – hey, what’s wrong?!” Joey panicked and quickly went to (y/n)’s side.

(y/n) panted a little “n – no… I’m fine” she said.

But Joey know her that she’s trembling. He wonders if it’s because he said those names. But he don’t remember that (y/n) have friends with names like that. He and Al has always been stay at the woods not too far from town in German.

They always spent their life together, by taking care of their own little farm and garden together. There’s no one else live in the woods beside them. Joey remember the day he found (y/n). It was a cold winter night, while on his way home from town. He found a 5 years old girl on the snowy ground and freezing breeze. Joey shocked when he saw the girl’s both arm are black and has a cross marks on her hands. He quickly her up and rush back to his house. When she woke up, the first word she said was… Mana and Nea. Back to reality, Joey think that these people meant something to Al even though she doesn’t remember anything _‘poor girl…’_ he said.

A few years later, (y/n) still stayed with Joey and think of him as her older brother even they’re not related by blood they are very close to each other. Meanwhile, (y/n) and Joey are around the forest to find some mushrooms or small fruits. Then (y/n) spotted a field full of flowers nearby, she decided to went into the middle of the field and pick up some flower “big brother will surely love this~” she said while humming and collecting those flowers.

“oh, they aren’t for me?” a voice coming from behind her.

When (y/n) turned back, she saw a young man with dark hair “? Who are you?” (y/n) asks.

It looks like the young man shocked at first, as if he expected her to recognize him. but then the young man kneel down to her level and patted her head gently “you didn’t remember me, huh?” he said with painful smile.

(y/n) tilted her head in confusion “do I know you?”

“…yes. Yes, you do” then the young man grab (y/n)’s shoulders “remember, (y/n). All of this just a memory, you need to wake up!”

“w – what are you talking about?! L – let me go! Help, big brother Joey!!” (y/n) shouts as she tried to get away from the mysterious young man.

“(y/n)!!” a familiar voice called.

When (y/n) opens her eyes, she saw Joey looking at her with worry expression. She looks around and the young man earlier is gone. He asked her what happened, but all she could do is cry in Joey’s arms.

Later that night, (y/n) hear some voices inside her head, it calling out her name _‘…! (y/n)!!’_ it called her. And suddenly she heard couple gunshots. (y/n) opened her eyes widely and quickly jumps out from her bed and went to Joey’s room. but when she open the door, Joey wasn’t in his room. then she heard gunshots again from outside and she dashed to where the gunshots coming from.

(y/n) opens her front door and saw Joey is standing there with gunshots in his hands “big brother!!” (y/n) shouts. Joey who noticed (y/n)’s voice turned around to see her standing on front door “(y/n)?! get away from here! Hurry!!” he shouts as he loaded his gun again and aimed at something. When (y/n) look where Joey aimed, he was shooting some weird creatures floating. Joey trying to protect (y/n) from the weird creatures with a gun, but it looks like it doesn’t work to those creatures.

Before Joey able to take (y/n) somewhere safe, those creatures already killed him by stabbing him in his stomach and chest with their weird arms. (y/n) gasped in horror as she saw blood coming out from Joey “(y/n)…” he panted heavily “…I love you, (y/n)” he said with a gentle smile on his face like he usually do for her. (y/n) couldn’t believe despite the situation, he could still smile that warmly to her “Big brother…!” (y/n) starts crying.

After that, Joey didn’t move and his heart stop beating “NO!!!” (y/n) shouts. The creatures throwing Joey’s lifeless body away as they approaching (y/n). she couldn’t think straight as her pain and anger mixed into one. When the creatures about to attack (y/n) with their arms, she is able to stop those arms with her bare hands that just turned black. Then the cross mark on her arms start glowing “BEGONE!!” (y/n) shouts as she destroyed those creature’s arms into pieces.

A moment later, (y/n) standing still under the moonlight. Her black arms that now turned into blades transformed back into her original arms. She’s panted heavily as she stare at crumpling dusts in front of her. it was remaining of those creatures that she just destroyed. Then (y/n) finally snapped back and quickly find Joey. There she found his body nearby and went to his side. she picks his head up and tried to call him over and over. But he doesn’t reply. (y/n) cried more and screams after Joey’s death protecting her.

After that, another person appeared “good evening~” the person called. (y/n) looked up to see a strange person with bunny ears and a tall hat in suits. At first, he told her that death is painful and inevitable “but what if I could change that?” he ask. She look at him with strange look, but the darkness and sadness inside her has corrupted her “you can do that? can you bring my big brother back?”

“of course!” the man cheered and pull out something.

A weird skeleton shaped is showed at (y/n), he told her that she could use that weird skeleton to bring Joey back “all you have to do is call out his name from the bottom of your heart”

(y/n) stares at the skeleton for a moment, the voice from her head start whispering again _‘don’t do it, (y/n)’_ the voice begs. Now (y/n) recognize the voice, it was from the young man she met on the flower field earlier. (y/n) tighten her grip and decided “COME BACK, JOEY!!” she shouts.

Suddenly, something happened to the skeleton as it start moving **“…(y/n)? (y/n)…?”** it called her name.

“this voice… Big brother Joey!!” she shouts as she approaching him.

**“n – no, I was—those creatures--!!”**

“b – big brother…?”

 **“w – why did you turn me into akuma, (y/n)?!!”** the skeleton Joey shouted and it start stabbing (y/n) in the stomach **“I never wanted to be this way!!!”** it shouts as it keep attacking her.

 _‘Akuma…?’_ she never thought turning Joey into akuma would give him so much hatred towards her.

 _‘kill him’_ the young man’s voice ringing again _‘it’s the only way’_

 _‘kill him?’_ (y/n) though and look at the skeleton Joey.

Then (y/n) activated her black arms again and start destroying the skeleton, piece by piece. Until there’s only its head left, she lift the head and make it facing her **“…destroy me, (y/n). I love you”** it said. (y/n) starts screaming and destroys the skull with one attack. She panted heavily and her tears couldn’t stop flowing. After that, the strange person who give (y/n) the skeleton disappear in the darkness, leaving her crying all alone.

Then the young man with dark hair appeared again in front of her as he stare down at (y/n) “…(y/n), all of this just a memory you’ve forgotten. None of this real”. But it seems (y/n) ignored him and keep crying. The young man kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her as he hold her tight “yes, it’s painful losing someone you love. I understand that fully”

“…does that happen to you, Nea?” (y/n) asked.

The young man shocked that (y/n) called his name, he look at her crying face “…do you feel _pain_ when you saw me dead _that time?”_

Nea look at her for a moment and his tears start falling too “very” he said and put his head on her forehead “everything else disappear… and when you take your last breath in my arms, all I could think about to follow you since I was about to die as well”

Then they heard footsteps from behind, they turned to see a man with red hair wearing a dark coat “…it looks like this is it” Nea said.

The man with red hair stare down at (y/n) “…I finally found you, _Eve”_

 _‘Eve…?’_ (y/n) thought, and she closed her eyes as everything turns dark.


	35. Another Memory

Back in (y/n)’s room at Earl’s home, (y/n) is sleeping in her bed. There’s some Noah as well accompanying her. Jasdevi is sleeping on (y/n)’s sides, Tyki sitting on the edge of (y/n)’s bed, Wisely sit on (y/n)’s chair nearby while snacking “oi, Wisely. That’s for (y/n)! don’t just eat it!” Tyki scold Wisely for eating (y/n)’s food. “why? Is not like she’s awake real soon” Wisely said as he keep eating.

 _‘damn, it’s been a week and she’s not waking up. Was the wound from Apocryphos really that deep?’_ Tyki thought.

Then he remembers the flashback from a week ago, Earl whom just woke up from his sleep came out from Road’s dream room. There he found (y/n)’s bloody body on Fiddler’s arms “…Eve?” he called her as he approached her. But (y/n) didn’t response. Earl tears start falling as he caressed her face **“…who did this to her?”** he ask the rest of Noah with dark tone and anger. Then Tyki told him it was Apocryphos’s doing when he, (y/n), and Road tried to take the 14th.

After hear Tyki’s explanation, Earl carry (y/n)’s bloody body by himself and carry her. He told Noah that he will kill Apocryphos one day for what he had done to (y/n). everyone shivers by Earl’s dark killing aura and watch him leave with (y/n). back to present, Tyki thinking about how much she meant to Earl and wondering what is their real _relationships._

Later, (y/n)’s eyes suddenly wide open and get up. The others also surprised by her sudden awakening “…it looks like I spoke too soon” Wisely sweat – dropped and put the plate back. Jasdevi tried to call her, at first she’s only stare into the distant at the moment until she snapped back and heard Jasdevi’s voice “…Jasdero? Devit…?” she look at the twins.

“WAAAHHH!!! MOTHER!!!” Jasdero’s cries and hugging (y/n) tightly.

“you idiot, she just woke up. Let her go!!” Devit smacked Jasdero’s head, but he actually really glad that (y/n) finally woke up.

(y/n) look around the room “…this is my room?” she still could feel her head feeling heavy “what happened? How did I—“ then (y/n) look at her hands, she’s in her Noah’s form but--

“what’s wrong?” ask Tyki.

(y/n) grabbed her neck “my voice… it wasn’t dark like before” her voice is return to normal when she’s human.

Then she quickly get up from her bed and look into the mirror and look at her reflection, her skin dark like Noah and her stigma is there. but her hair is much longer and her voice back as well. What makes her shock is that the cross mark on her arms are gone.

She tried to find it on her other body parts as she take off her pyjamas, she’s looking at her reflection wearing nothing but underwear on her mirror. She couldn’t find her cross mark anywhere, her Innocence “my Innocence… it’s gone…”

“isn’t that great?” Tyki approached (y/n) from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach “now you are fully Noah like us” he kissed her on the neck.

(y/n) touched her reflection on the mirror, she couldn’t believe that her Innocence left her just like that. is it because she’s Noah? Is it because the Innocence decided not to trust her as well and leave her. she don’t know what happened to the Innocence, all she know that… she is _Noah._ Not a human, nor Exorcists anymore. That Innocence is the only thing that make her feel human. And now its gone.

“Eve… you do know you don’t belong at the Order, right?” Wisely ask as he covered her with a blanker “…or do you still believe you could return there?”

“…no” (y/n) tears start falling “I’m Noah… I don’t belong anywhere beside here…”

“good girl, (y/n)” Tyki whispered while keep embracing her from behind.

Wisely put both of his hands on (y/n)’s cheeks and made her stare at him “don’t worry, Eve. We’ll take good care of you~ we’re family after all” he smiled.

“ah, by the way. shouldn’t we do something to the twins?” Tyki pointed at nose – bleeding Jasdevi on (y/n)’s bed “it looks like they shocked when they saw (y/n) naked for the first time” he laughs.

A moment later, (y/n) finished washing herself and wearing her clothes. But she know her meal were eaten by Wisely while she sleep, she ordered him to bring another meal to her room. later, Wiseley bring her meal as she asked and told her to sit on the floor as punishment while Jasdevi is playing with her long hair. Then (y/n) asked Tyki told her everything while she’s sleeping. Tyki said that Road has disappeared when they tried to rescue Allen and Earl has wake up as well “…but I didn’t feel Road is dead. If she did, we would have know it, right? Then she must be somewhere hiding right now” (y/n) said.

“now the boy is being chased by Apocryphos and Earl. Sounds trilling” Tyki grinned.

“…do you know where Allen is right now?”

Tyki and Wisely look at each other “then why don’t we see him right now?” Wisely suggested.

After that, (y/n), Wisely, and Tyki are arrived at London in their human form. Jasdevi wants to come with them, but Tyki told them that they have a mission later. They walk around the London’s street and look around until they spotted some crowded people up ahead. When they check it out, it was a clown performance. The audience was amazed by his beautiful performance. That moment, (y/n) already knew who the clown truly is “…Allen” she said, mesmerized by Allen’s clown performance. She feels it’s been a long time that she seen his performance.

“woops, let’s go somewhere else so the boy don’t notice us, (y/n)” Tyki said as he pulled (y/n) somewhere else, but they could still watching over him. a moment later, an akuma appeared and attacked Allen. After that, he finally shows his true self under the clown mask. But then, another person tackled him on the ground and another man approaching them. (y/n)’s eyes widened the moment she saw those familiar people “Kanda – san and Johny – kun?!” (y/n) surprised.

“what? You didn’t realize that swordsman was there?” Tyki told her that he could feel him because his blood lust.

“no, I was too distracted by Allen’s performance…” but (y/n) feel glad that Kanda still alive, and Johny is well _‘but how did Johny get out from Order. If he’s broke out then he could be a fugitive, or does he have a special mission??’_ (y/n) wonders.

Then (y/n) told Wisely to connect to Allen and tell him everything, Wisely had no choice but to follow her order.

Wisely successfully connected to Allen’s mind and told him what happened after he made a contact with APocryphos. He told him that right now he’s a bait for Apocryphos _‘but eventually you’ll out off the Innocence on your left arm and become ours, just like Eve!’_ he said and laughs. Allen who heard Wisely’s words shocked _‘like Eve? Is he meant (y/n)? what happened to her?!’_ he thought as he keep running away from akuma.

“try your best now, young man” Tyki said as he smoking his ciggerrate “put your gut into it… show me some interesting _black and white”_ he grinned.

The akuma has chased Allen for a while, but then destroyed by Kanda since he have his Mugen back. (y/n) could sense the akuma is destroyed one by one by Kanda. A moment later, (y/n) yawned and feeling sleepy as she leaned on Wisely’s shoulder “are you sleepy, Eve?” he ask. “a little” (y/n) said as she rubbed her eyes. Than Tyki suggested that she should back to headquarter and told Wisely to bring her back “I’ll see you later, (y/n)” Tyki caressed (y/n)’s cheek gently.

“mmhm” (y/n) nodded and feeling his warmth on her cheek.

Then Wisely took (y/n)’s hand use Earl’s ark to go back _home._ When Wisely and (y/n) leave, it’s Tyki’s job now to watch over Allen.

Right after, (y/n) finally returned. She slumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep. Wisely sighs and finally bring her back to her room. so he decided to let her rest and leave her room. that night, (y/n) dreaming about her memory again. This time she’s in wheat field where it the breeze is warm and noticed there’s a mansion nearby. She look at herself, she’s in her human form. Then she noticed an old tree next to her and touched it, somehow she could feel warmth from the tree “…do you remember now?” a voice coming from her behind. (y/n) turned to see Nea standing right behind her.

“…you need to stop appearing suddenly, Nea” (y/n) pouted.

Nea laughs “sorry. But you know… this is the only memory I don’t want to forget” he turned to the old tree “the day where I devoted myself for you”

(y/n) look at Nea gentle’s expression “w – what’s up with that?! so cheezy!” she said.

“yeah, but your face is saying otherwise” Nea pointed at (y/n)’s mad blushing face.

(y/n) tried to cover her face and told him not to look. Nea chuckled and leans closer, he hold (y/n)’s cheeks and turned her face to him “I missed this moments” he said and kissed her.

When Nea kissed her, she was surprised at first. But then she accepted his kiss and give in. Nea pushed her on to the old tree and lift her up, his lips never leave her. when they out of breath, Nea pulled back and see (y/n)’s blushing face “aah, I want to see more of your face. But we’ll have to wait a little while longer” he smiled and put her down.

(y/n) glares at Nea “…you’re leaving again, aren’t you?”

“err, yes?”

Then (y/n) pinched Nea’s cheeks “you’ve always like this. But I can’t mad at you either…”

“showee---“ Nea said as his cheeks still being pinched and begged her to stop.

After (y/n) finally let his cheeks go, Nea wrapped his arms around (y/n) and holds her tight “I’ll fulfill my promise to Mana, (y/n). I will definitely kills him” he whispered in (y/n)’s ear.

(y/n) shivered by Nea’s determination to kill Earl. Then Nea put a hand over (y/n)’s eyes “see you very soon, (y/n)” he said before everything turned black again.

Meanwhile in (y/n)’s room, she’s still sleeping in her bed. But then someone walked into her room and stare at sleeping (y/n). it’s Earl in his human form, he went on top of (y/n) and stare her down “Eve… _he’s_ close. I need to find him. he might kill me if we met but, I want to tell you that… I love you, Eve. So much” he said as he caressed her cheek gently.

Then (y/n)’s tear fell from her cheek “Nea…” she said.

Earl widened his eyes _‘Nea…?’_ he froze for a moment, but then he get off from her and about to leave her room “…you might mad at me after this. But I will kill Nea” he said and close the door behind him.


	36. Earl and Allen

(y/n) finally woke up and quickly gets up, for a moment she could feel Earl’s blood lust. She look around in her room and there’s no one there. She sighed and touched her forehead “was I imagined it…?” she wonders. Then someone stepped into her room, (y/n) turned to see Wisely with weird expression. It looks like he just saw something horrifying. She asked him what happened, Wisely sit on the bed next to (y/n) “it’s Earl… I saw him just walk out from your room. He looked angry and scarier. I couldn’t—“ he shivers in fear.

 _‘then it wasn’t just my imagination!’_ (y/n) thought.

(y/n) wrapped her arms around Wisely and hold him close “it’s all right, Mightra. I’m awake now” then she moved Wisely’s chin to make him look at her “tell me. where is Adam now?” she ask.

Wisely told (y/n) that Earl is chasing after Allen whom still in London. Then she ask Wisely to come with her, she told him that something bad will happen if they didn’t bring Earl home “if anything happens to me, keep bring Adam home, Mightra!” she orders as they on their way to find Earl. “wait, Eve!” Wisely grabbed (y/n)’s arm and stopped her “after that, you’ll return to us, right?” he ask with sad expression, like she would disappear any moment.

(y/n) looked at Wisely for a moment, and then smiled to him “If I could, then I will”

Suddenly they could feel Apocryphos’s presence around them, they turned to see him in his human form walking out from the alley casually. Both of them sweat – dropped and finally found him, then (y/n) send a massage through her telekinesis _‘Jasdevi! He’s here!’_ she said, and Jasdevi replied that they’re on their way to capture Apocryphos. Then she opened Earl’s ark around Apocryphos and Jasdevi jump out from there as they shot him on the head. They successfully captured the Apocryphos.

While leaving Apocryphos on Jasdevi’s hands, (y/n) checked the alley where he walked out earlier. She noticed someone laying on the ground “Kanda – san!” she quickly went to Kanda’s side. it seems Apocryphos just defeated him, but luckily he’s still breathing. Then Wisely pointed at the black thing near Kanda, she turned to see familiar golem “Tim…?” she widened her eyes. When (y/n) tried to pick up Timcanpy, it was not moving and its body start crumbling.

Then she noticed a small wood chip attached to Timcanpy “what is this…?” she wonders if the wood is the one killed Timcanpy.

Wiseley heard some foot - steps approaching their way “Eve, it’s from the Order. We have to move” he warns.

(y/n) went back to Kanda and look down at him, she noticed there’s something wrong on Kanda’s arm and take a look at it. The cross mark on his arms start intensification _‘if this thing continue… then Kanda – san will turned into Fallen…’_

“…Kanda – san, hope we never cross path again” she said and kissed Kanda’s forehead.

(y/n) holds Wisely’s hand as they escaped the area together and continue looking for Earl.

While jumping from building to building, it’s pretty hard to find Earl since he’s really good blending in with humans. Finally, (y/n) sensed Earl’s strong presence from distance “what? Are you sure? Even I still couldn’t feel his presence!” Wisely ask. _‘I’m sure! I have a feeling Adam is right over… like an instinct, it pulls me to him!’_ she thought as they speeding their run.

But out of nowhere, some kunai weapons aimed at them. (y/n) use her ability to block those kunai with ease, she look at where they came from. It was a blonde man from Allen’s jail back in the Order, he’s standing across the building rooftop “Noah! The man gritted his teeth. (y/n) stopped her track and told Wisely to go ahead, Wisely nodded and went to Earl’s at. “you’re from before…” she look at the man, she remembers him clearly.

(y/n) opened her skull umbrella and jump forwards right at his direction. The man took off his glove and about to attack her with his talisman. She widened her eyes _‘talisman?!’_ while (y/n) still floating in the air, she swings her umbrella and unleash big energy until the man throws away across the ground. the man panted heavily and tried to get back up from his feet _‘is this Noah’s power?! The difference is too big!!’_ the man thought. then (y/n) approached him and kneel down to the man’s level “what’s your name?” she ask.

“…Howard Link” the man replies.

Then (y/n) reach out her hands and grabbed Howard’s collar as she pulled his face closer to hers “I want to ask you a favor, Howard Link”

Howard stare at her, he widened his eyes when he saw (y/n)’s tears start falling “help me get my Adam back!” she begs.

A moment later, now (y/n) and Howard on their way to Earl’s location. She told Howard the situation but she didn’t tell the full story, she only helped him to find Earl and Allen. Howard also tell her about his situation, that he was send to keep an eye on the 14th and looking for Allen right now “but I still couldn’t believe, and Exorcist turned side on Noah” Howard said.

“…I’m not an Exorcists anymore. I’m _Eve,_ Noah’s mother. My Innocence… left me”

“your Innocence… left you?” Howard sweat – dropped, he’s wondering what she meant by that.

“by the way… can we move faster? Adam might really in trouble now”

“shut up! You’re the one asked for being carried!” Howard scolds as he running as fast as he can while carrying (y/n) on his arm in bridal style.

“I’m tired because of the running searching for Adam with Mightra. That kid can’t even carry me around like Joyd” (y/n) shrugs and sighs.

 _‘who the hell are Mightra and Joyd? Is Noah’s mother always acted this carefree? Does she always like this when she was human??’_ Howard thought with confusion.

“then what is your ability, Noah’s mother?” Howard asks.

“I can do many things, Howard – san. Mostly I use my power to make _anyone_ follow my order whenever I want and giving them powerful strength when touch them” (y/n) reach out her hand on Howard’s face.

“a single touch on a skin, or even better… a kiss on the lips” she said as she leans closer toward Howard.

Howard’s face turns mad blush and pulled back “I won’t let a Noah deceive me with their charms!!” he shouts.

(y/n) laughs by Howard’s reaction “you’re adorable, Howard – san. but don’t worry, I won’t do that to you… well, not yet” she smiled.

(y/n) could feel Earl’s presence getting stronger and closer to him _._ when they finally arrived, they saw Allen standing in front of a man. It looks like they’re battling to each other “Adam!!” she called, hoping he could hear her. but Earl didn’t response. _‘Adam? Is that mean that man over there is Earl Millennium?!’_ Howard thought as he looked at Earl in his human form.

(y/n) told him to put her down on one of the rooftop nearby so she can’t be seen by Earl. Howard asked why “if he sees me, then he have more reason to kill the 14th. To kill Allen” she said. Just as (y/n) requested, Howard put her down on of the rooftop where she could see Earl and Allen. While Howard jumped off the building and approaching them “Adam… Nea…” she said their names with worried expression.

Earl is attacking Allen who’s hurt because of him **“it seems you truly are in the way… Nea”** Earl gritted his teeth and about to attack him again. But before Earl able to hit him, Howard throws his kunai and blocked Earl’s attacks. Allen turned to see a blonde man holding kunai stepped in “so that’s Earl Millennium form, just as you say, Noah’s mother” the man said.

Howard stepping closer “would you mind stepping away from that young man?” he asked Earl.

Howard starts casting his talisman to bind Earl and picked up Johny whom fainted around the area, then he cast another talisman to grab Allen with him away from Earl. Then Howard returned to where (y/n) waiting for them, he put Johny on the side while casting a spell on him so he won’t get involved too far. Allen groaned since Howard just throws him on the ground. Then (y/n) stepped forward in front of Allen, his eyes widened the moment he saw her right in front of her “(y/n)…?”. Howard kneeled down in front of Allen “it won’t hold fr long, so we should escape as possible—“ he look at Allen start crying.

“Link…? It’s really you, Link. You were alive, huh… thank Goodnes. I—I was really worried about you… thank Goodness…” he cried.

Then (y/n) use her telekinesis to reach Howard’s mind _‘don’t be fooled, Howard Link’_ she warns and Howard hears her clearly in his mind. Howard looked at Allen while (y/n) healing Johny’s wounds. Howard told Allen that he is still injured and lost lots of blood. He warned Allen to not stay for long with Johny.

“come out, Attuda” Howard casted another spell and a spirit came out from him.

Allen widened his eyes and shocked to see Howard able to cast Attuda, but then _Allen_ start crawling away from him and told him that he is scary. Howard look at him with dumb – founded look “ _14 th, _what did you say just now?” he ask.

“I said you were scary!” _Nea_ repeated.

“scary…? You mean me? this is quite unexpected. Excuse my directness, but I would certainly think that you, who died 35 years ago, only to parasite the body of another to cross over the present day, would be considered vastly scarier than—“

“oi, you’re this close stepping on a landmine here”

Nea grabbed Howard by the neck and glared at him. he warned him that just because he claimed as the 14th ally, that doesn’t meant Nea will welcome him with open arms “isn’t Cross Marian a human?” Howard ask.

 **“I had no choice in that matter”** Nea gritted his teeth annoyingly.

Nea told Howard that he doesn’t need him as his ally “if I have Tim, that’s more than enough” he said.

“I think you do need me. you and Walker are being pursued by that mysterious monster that’s nesting in central” Link said.

“he’s right, Nea” both of the turned to (y/n) “unfortunately, you need Howard – san. and about Timcanpy… he's already destroyed by Apocryphos”

Nea froze by (y/n)’s explaination “what…?”


	37. Another Time

(y/n) told Nea that Timcanpy is killed by Apocryphos by a wood chip that could kill him. Nea couldn’t believe that Timcanpy already killed, even though he just see him a moment ago. Suddenly, a Noah jump right in the middle of them “was it you?” the Noah asked Link “was it you… who captured our Earl Millennium?”. It was Fidler as he shows his parasite tongue, he opened his coat and unleashed his energy at Link. Luckily, he’s cast his talisman in time to block it.

“ember!!” Link attacks back as he cast flames to Fidler.

“bu~hee~” Fidler shows them another mouth is nesting on Fidler’s stomach “release Earl Millennium~” he said.

“even if you hadn’t told me… he was released with that blow just now”

“bu~~” Fidler grinned.

(y/n) look at below her, there Wisely and Tyki finally arrived and grab Earl back. Wisely quickly holds Earl who start crying and told him that Nea has gone mad “I’m not Mana… I’m not Mana… I’m not Ma—“. Wisely told Earl to go home with them so he could rest “you’ll feel better if you sleep in bed for a bit. Eve is waiting for you at home” he added.

“Eve… is waiting for me?” Earl keep crying “I want to see Eve…” he keep mumbling about wanting to meet (y/n).

“let’s go back to the ark” Wisely opened Earl’s ark gate from their below and slowly went through it “the lost boy will return. Back to… our home”

Then (y/n) use her telekinesis at Wisely _‘Mightra, take care of Adam until I come back. Don’t let him meet 14 th for now’ _she orders. _‘yes, mother’_ Wisely replied and bring Earl with him. but before Earl leave, Nea get up and look at Earl start leaving “Mana!!” he called. Earl noticed his calls and looked up to see Nea staring down at him “Nea…” he said.

“see you later, Mana. Next time, I’ll be the one who come and visit you” Nea smiled down to Earl “to come… and kill you”

But then Tyki stepped between them and covered Earl from Nea as they glared each other. Nea surprised to see Tyki’s appearance. Then Tyki noticed (y/n) is next to Nea.

Before Earl return back with Wisely, Tyki asked him to told him all about Mana. But Wisely told him that he’ll know it eventually without him. Tyki wondered what he meant, maybe it has something to do with him and Nea in the past. Meanwhile Earl look at Nea’s direction and tried to call out his name as he reach out his hand toward him. Nea smiled and reach out back to him before Earl truly disappear. “jeez, what was that just now?” Tyki chuckled.

Tyki start using his ability to walk in the air and approaching Nea. He told him that this is the first time they’ve met “what you say we go back together?” Tyki suggested “we’ll sit down and eat together as a family and hear out _what_ exactly it is that you are. So how about it? The traitor _the 14 th”. _ Both of them glared each other with dark expression. Then Tyki reach out his hand toward (y/n) “you too, (y/n). let’s go home now. Earl is waiting” he said.

(y/n) look at Tyki for a moment, but before she reach his hand. Nea stepped between them and start activating Allen’s Innocence. It seems Nea is annoyed that everyone is calling him the 14th but the truth is that he doesn’t care about it at all. He doesn’t care about who’s allies are “listen up well, you blockheads. My name is **Nea.D.Campbell”** he smiled at Tyki “And as far as who I consider an ally, or think of as family… that’s something I decided. And there’s only one woman that I trust my life with”

“Nea…” (y/n) look at Nea with sad expression.

“plus having a meal with you is out of the question, Joyd” he smiled darkly at Tyki “that reincarnation form yours… I could laugh… and spit up the food I ate”

Tyki is confused by Nea meant about his reincarnation from, but then something happened to him as he start sweating and turned pale.

But Nea didn’t stop activating Allen’s Innocence. Link tried to warned him if he’s activating the Innocence he could become a Fallen since its not his. But Nea ignored his warning and keep activating into full capacity. (y/n) quickly grabbed Nea’s left arm as her hands start crumbling because touching Allen’s Innocence “Nea, stop! You’ll kill yourself!!” she shouts. She tried to call out Nea, but he’s ignoring her. (y/n) gritted her teeth while holding the pain in her hands “(y/n), let go of him!!” Tyki shouts when he saw her hand disintegrating.

“Allen…?” Johny’s voice called from distant.

Nea turned to Johny who just woke up, he look at him for a moment _“John… ny… you… called… for me…” Allen’s_ voice called out for Johny.

Afterwards, _Allen_ feels weak and fell from the building “ALLEN!!” Johny shouts in horror when he saw Allen fell from the building.

“NO!!” (y/n) shouts and jump right after Allen _‘no no, don’t go, Nea! Nea! Wake up, Nea!!’_

“ALLEN--!!!” (y/n) shouts loudly as she finally reached Allen’s hand and hold it tightly.

Then (y/n) could feel Allen holding her hand back as something came out from his back. His Innocence starts spreading wings and to decrease the speed of their fall. (y/n) widened her eyes when she saw Allen’s wings, she thought it was really beautiful and bright.

“(y/n)” Allen called.

(y/n) looked at Allen who open his eyes and smiled warmly to her. Then her tears start flowing “Allen!!” she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and gives him a deep kiss.

Finally they landed successfully on the ground, Allen holding (y/n) in bridal style in his arms as they keep looking at each other. Allen smiled happily at (y/n), he told her that while dreaming he heard her voice calling out for him “you’ve come back for me, (y/n)” he leaned his forehead on (y/n)’s. Meanwhile, (y/n)’s teas start flowing again and embracing him tightly “of course. I love you, Allen!” she said.

Allen admitted that he was really scared that he couldn’t made it back, but he felt really glad that he’s back to reality. Seeing (y/n) right in front of him, embracing him tightly as he start crying as well. He loves her so much that he wanted to go back at her side so badly.

Then Tyki appeared next to Allen and turned his head at him “what’s this? You turned back into that boy??” he asked and look at Allen closely. Suddenly, Allen grabbed Tyki’s collar and slammed him on the ground “J – Joyd?!” (y/n) panicked. Allen was really surprised by Tyki’s sudden appearance and slammed him on the ground on reflects “you’re worse than the 14th, kid” Tyki sweat – dropped, but it looks like he’s fine. Allen asked Johny what happened earlier while his unconsciousness, but unfortunately he was unconscious as well when it happened.

“Adam already back to the ark with Mightra” (y/n) said and helped Tyki get up.

Tyki removed the dust on his suits casually “I invited him to dinner and he turned me down…” he sighed.

“heh, oh well…” Tyki start casting Earl’s gate below him “we’ve already caught that Apocryphos bastard. What say we all go back home together, Allen Walker?”

But before Tyki able to capture Allen, Kanda suddenly appeared and swings his sword at Tyki. (y/n) quickly stepped in and use her umbrella to block his sword “Kanda – san?!” she widened her eyes.

“the second, huh?” Tyki look at Kanda.

But then, some vines coming out from Kanda’s body and wrapped around (y/n) and Tyki’s body “w – what is this?!” (y/n) tried to escape from the vines, along with Tyki.

Then Kanda’s body start glowing and open his mouth at them “Tiedoll, is it?!!” Tyki said, and Kanda throw a powerful beam at them.

“(y/n)!!” Allen called out for her, but he was pulled by Johny. then he crouched into the ground since his head still hurt and feels dizzy.

Then something coming from the ground below Allen and Johny as it start shaping into a carriage and trapped them. Taking both of them away from Noah. Meanwhile, (y/n) and Tyki survived from Tiedoll’s attack and saw Allen has been taken away. Tyki clicked his tongue and grinned “Nea.D.Campbell, huh… I’ll expose you for what you truly are… and if that tears apart your bond with Earl Millennium, then all the more interesting it’ll be…” he said with a dark tone.

Out of nowhere, Tyki was hit by umbrella on the head. Tyki groaned and turned to see (y/n) still regenerating “urgh, who was attacking earlier? That was really hurt…” (y/n) groaned.

Tyki look at (y/n)’s dress is half destroyed “ho ho, actually... It wasn’t so bad” he nodded and looked at (y/n)’s half – naked body.

(y/n) hit Tyki on the head with her umbrella again “who is this _Tiedoll_ person? Is he an Exorcists too?” she ask.

Tyki told her that Tiedoll is one of the General from the Black Order, he once leads Kanda’s team _‘then he must be pretty strong. I mean look at me, I’m having hard time regenerating…’_ (y/n) looked at her arms still half done. She was took most damage from the explosion.

Then Tyki picked (y/n) up with one arm and went back to the rooftop, there they spotted Fidler just released from Link’s talisman bind. He quickly went to (y/n)’s side “buu~ are you all right, mother?” he asked her and wrapped his coat around her. (y/n) replied that she’s all right and just need time to completely heal. She looked around and couldn’t find Link anywhere _‘is he escaping with Allen?’_ she wonders.

“let’s go back home” she said as she opened Earl’s ark and they walk back together.


End file.
